The Ties That Bind---A Chicago Fire Story
by mom2jlg
Summary: Another episode in the life of Kelly Severide, his wife Alyssa, and their children. A year after "One Of Your Own", Kelly feels like he's missed out on a lot...and he asks Lyssa to have another baby.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ties That Bind**

Kelly Severide strode quickly to his car. He just wanted out...out of Station 51.

He looked back at the firehouse that had been his home away from home for almost twenty five years now...and he was certain that this shift he'd just finished had without a doubt been the longest of his entire career.

It was one year...one year to the day...since he'd nearly died in the line of duty. One year since a fellow firefighter had decided he was done with this life...and he was taking Kelly with him.

If the shift had been busy...if he'd had work to do...he'd have been fine. He'd have been able to just get out of his head and not think about it. But Squad hadn't been called out once. It was all ambulance runs...and once in a while Truck rolled with them. Severide had almost gone and hopped on the truck a couple times. He knew could still do the job...he didn't care if he had to vent a roof or man a hose line...and anything to break up the monotony would have been a relief.

But no. No...instead he had twenty-four solid hours to remember. To remember coming face to face with a six and a half foot wall of fire. Chesnick, the former firefighter turned arsonist, had been a human torch when he had fought Kelly...when he knocked him unconscious and yanked his mask off.

"Hey! Severide!"

The sound of his name brought him back from the private hell he'd been occupying for the past day...and Kelly saw his fellow Lieutenant, Matt Casey, striding purposefully toward his car.

"When did you want me to come by and help you with that bed?" Casey asked.

"Whenever you got time..." Kelly replied.

"I got a job I need to finish up today. How's tomorrow?"

"That's fine. Make it afternoon...and I'll feed you."

"Deal." Casey agreed with a huge smile.

Then he headed for his truck...and whatever this job was.

Severide took one last look at the firehouse as he unlocked his car and yanked open the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He drove the thirteen blocks to his house, wondering what he'd find when he walked in. If he knew anything about Alyssa, she'd been up all night cooking. And after almost eleven years of marriage, he knew her pretty well.

Since he'd returned to duty three months before she hardly slept at all the nights he was on shift. She would just lay awake praying the phone wouldn't ring.

Kelly couldn't blame her...but it bothered him just the same. He knew how he had felt when the situation was reversed. When it had been her hovering at Death's door...back in the early stages of their relationship he had never felt so helpless. He wasn't used to that feeling, and he didn't like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pulled into his driveway and parked the car.

He came in the back door, like he always did...and he could smell the onions and the garlic and the olive oil. They had enough pasta sauce in jars in the pantry and down in the deep freezer in the basement to last a year. And so did Alyssa's brothers...and everyone else they knew.

He walked into the kitchen to find Maggie standing on a chair in her school uniform and Alyssa brushing strawberry blonde curls and arranging them into little pig tails.

Today was a school day.

"Daddy!" Maggie cried out.

She was Kelly's little princess...his little girl...and she knew how to work it.

"There's my girl!" he said with a smile.

Maggie reached out to him, and as soon as Lyssa secured the last barrette...Kelly swung her into his arms.

Then he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"Mornin'..." he said in a low voice.

Alyssa gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll get some breakfast ready..." she said. "Then we can take the Princess to school."

Usually Kelly walked Maggie to and from St. Pasqual's three blocks away. He had done the same with the boys.

But today, Lyssa wasn't about to let him out of her sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had a couple hours to themselves before they had to go back for Maggie.

Kelly lay on his bed while Alyssa rubbed his back. She had been a massage therapist before they had gotten married...before she'd had to give it up. But she never stopped doing for him.

He felt her hands...soft and warm as they worked on his right shoulder. She always took extra time with that. Chesnick had ripped it from the socket during their fight...and he'd had to have it put back into place in the operating room. That and have the bones in his arm set. It had taken months and months to get the strength and mobility back.

"What is it, Honey?" Alyssa whispered.

But she knew.

Kelly turned over onto his back and reached out to pull his wife into his arms.

"It's today." he said. "I just can't get out of my head. I keep remembering bits and pieces...little flashes here and there. I wish I could remember it all...or I wish I could just forget the whole thing."

"I know...same with me." she told him.

The past year had been hell for her too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching her husband struggle through his recovery and rehab had been bad enough...but trying to take care of the house...the children...and be there for Kelly, both physically as well as emotionally. just sapped every ounce of strength she had.

The family had pulled together to try and help them. But she still wasn't accustomed to asking for help. She was stretching herself thin, trying to be everything to everyone. And she had felt like she was failing miserably.

And there was the physical stress. She still suffered residual effects from the injuries she'd sustained a dozen years ago when her crazy ex-boyfriend had kicked in her apartment door and beaten her within an inch of her life. She had never regained her strength and mobility in her right arm...and after having to take care of Kelly 24/7 and having to do everything for him the way she had...it was worse.

The last time she had gone to the doctor he had talked about trying a couple of different procedures before they had to go ahead and replace her shoulder joint. That had scared the shit out of her...and she wanted Kelly to be there for that discussion. She just hadn't had the nerve to tell him yet.

She wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. As long as he was there...as long as she could feel him...touch him...that was all she needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey and Severide were working to break down Maggie's crib and put together the new daybed Alyssa had picked out. With everything that had happened, they'd never gotten around to getting her out of the crib and into a big girl bed.

And she was going to be three in another week and a half.

Where had the time gone?

As he wrestled with a stripped screw, Kelly couldn't help but think about all the things he felt like he had missed out on.

Maggie came running into the room.

Kelly quickly set down what he was doing and caught her as she launched herself into his arms.

"Daddy!"

She looked around at the pieces of her crib lying around the floor.

"Why you breaking my bed?" she asked.

Kelly chuckled as he reached out and pulled her into a big hug.

"We gotta take your crib apart..." he said. "So Uncle Matt and I can put together your new 'big girl' bed."

Maggie cracked a giant grin that stretched from ear to ear.

Kelly held his daughter and just studied her...she was just the most beautiful little girl he'd ever seen. Obviously he was biased...but it was true. She had strawberry blonde curls...just like his mom had had...and her eyes...her eyes were the most unusual shade of blue he'd ever seen. They were a blue/green...almost a teal.

She still had her little school uniform on...well, her re-made uniform. Maggie took after Alyssa when it came to her size...and the smallest size skirts and jumpers were still too big for her. So Lyssa's mom had pulled out her sewing machine and made skirts and shorts and jumpers in navy blue...just the way she had made all Alyssa's clothes when she was a kid.

"That's my Baby Girl..." Kelly said.

"No Baby..." Maggie told him. "Big Girl!"

He held her out in front of him at arm's length.

"You're always gonna be my Baby Girl." He told her. "Even when you're a little old grandma rocking in a chair...you'll still be Daddy's Baby Girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night...after dinner...after Casey had gone on his way...after the kids were tucked in bed...Kelly closed the door to his bedroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and crossed the room to where Alyssa was folding back the covers.

He caught her in his arms and pulled her flush against him. Then he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

And she slid her arms up around his neck and melted into his kiss. He backed her against the bed and easily lifted her up and gently laid her down.

Kelly slid his hands under the t-shirt Alyssa wore and slipped it up over her head. Then he went to work on her panties. She was busy with his belt and the fly of his jeans. After a dozen years they knew exactly what to do...exactly what each of them needed.

It had occurred to him...that all the times in his life he had had sex...how few women he had ever made love to. Only two. With Alyssa, it had always been making love, even when he tried to tell himself it wasn't. But even from that very first time, she had this hold on him. Every kiss...every touch...the fire smoldering deep in her eyes when she looked into his...it burned deep into his very soul.

Lyssa rose up to meet him again and again...pulling him closer and closer. They were as close as two people could ever be, both physically and emotionally. And they rode the wave together to the crest when they held onto each other as tight and as close as they could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They lay tangled up together...unable to take their hands off one another. They shared kiss after tender kiss as they didn't want it to end.

"Lyssa?" he whispered in the dark.

"Hmmm?" she whispered back as she placed a soft, gentle kiss on her husband's lips.

"I want us to have another baby..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alyssa was still reeling from last night as she tried to get breakfast on the table for the kids.

Another baby? That's what Kelly had said last night...he wanted another baby.

It's not that she didn't love kids...she came from a big, crazy Italian family. She had five older brothers...fifteen nieces and nephews and a sixteenth to arrive any day now. She even had two great-nieces and a great-nephew!

Another baby? She was forty-two years old. She didn't know if she could go through it all again. The two a.m. feedings, diapers...potty training.

But Kelly said he felt like he'd missed Maggie's whole second year. He wasn't even awake for her birthday! The firehouse family had made the party while he was still in the hospital! And after that, he couldn't hold her...he couldn't play with her. He missed her swimming lessons and her first ballet class. Now she was in pre-school...and sleeping in a big girl bed. And she said she wasn't his Baby Girl anymore.

Alyssa tried to console him. But that last part...Maggie saying she wasn't a baby anymore had hit him right in the gut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twins came trampling down the stairs like a herd of elephants.

Neither boy...but most especially Andy...ever walked.

They came tumbling into the kitchen and Lyssa turned to them.

"I thought the house was coming down around me!" she said.

"But _Mom_...we're _starving_!" Andy protested.

"How can you be starving...Andrew Michael? When you helped yourself to a little snack at one in the morning?"

"Busted!" Jesse laughed.

"How'd you know?" Andy asked.

"We come back to that 'never walking' thing..." Alyssa told him. "If you want to be sneaky...first you better learn to be quiet!"

Andy hung his head and slumped into his chair at the kitchen table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly came down the stairs.

He had to be at work in about forty-five minutes. Just enough time for a cup of coffee and a bite to eat, but he wasn't hungry.

Last night he'd bared his soul to Alyssa...and he'd honestly expected her to agree right away that they should try and have another child. But she hadn't. Instead she tried to placate him...tell him he hadn't missed Maggie's entire babyhood...when she knew damn well he _had_! He was in a fucking _coma_ for her birthday, for Christ's sake! He hadn't even realized her birthday had past till three weeks later!

Alyssa hadn't said 'no' to the idea...but she hadn't said 'yes' either.

He knew he'd never get that time back...he knew it in his head, at least. But he couldn't help the way he was feeling.

Alyssa turned to see him standing there beside the coffee maker. She could see the hurt in his eyes...she could see the walls he'd put up around himself. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him more hurt. God knew he'd been through enough to last a lifetime.

She crossed the room and gently laid her hand on his arm.

"Kelly..." she whispered.

Slowly, his eyes met hers...and he hesitated for just a moment before he allowed his wife to slide her arms around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy and Jesse looked at one another, puzzled...and a little bit concerned.

Were Mom and Dad in a fight? Did something bad happen?

Even at the age of ten...they were able to sense a disturbance in the force.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I gotta go..." Kelly said.

Lyssa reluctantly let go and took a step back. She hated the idea of him leaving when they had unfinished business.

Kelly made the rounds...hugging the kids...telling him he loved them...and then he stopped in front of Alyssa. He leaned down and gave her a little kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he told her, before he grabbed his bag and headed out the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Engine 51...Truck 81...Ambulance 61...Squad 3. Structure fire, 1140 N. Laramie..."

The team threw on their gear and was rolling out the door in less than a minute.

Kelly couldn't help but think...this was a residential neighborhood, not terribly far from his own. He hated these jobs...it always reminded him of the time things hit a little too close to home.

Hopefully they would get there before some poor SOB lost everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He jumped down from the Squad and quickly took everything in.

A little house...burning out of control. Flames were shooting a dozen feet from the building...black smoke was pouring out the windows that had already shattered in the intense heat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He heard a commotion to his right.

There was a man about fifty-ish ,wearing a white undershirt and blue pajama bottoms...no shoes...straining and struggling against two cops and two civilians who tried to hold him back.

"He's still in there! He's just a little kid, damn it! Somebody help him!"

Severide ran over to the man.

"Who's inside?!" he demanded. "Where is he?!"

"A little kid...Mason...six years old! He's in an upstairs bedroom!" the man cried.

"Which room?!" Kelly needed to know specifically. He didn't have much time to search.

"I don't know! It's my neighbor's house!"

"Fuck!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly turned to his men.

"We got a kid in an upstairs bedroom!" He told them. "Mills...with me. Clarke and Capp team up! Let's find him!"

They pulled their hoods and masks into place and charged into the house.

Severide hugged the wall with Mills on his six as he made his way up the stairs.

This was bad. Bad...bad...bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the top of the stairs he motioned Capp and Clarke to go right and he and Mills went left.

They entered the first room they came to...it looked like it might be a nursery. Nothing. They came up empty.

The next room appeared to be the master bedroom...and they struck out there too.

Still hugging the walls, they made their way back into the hall and prepared to help Capp and Clarke search the remaining rooms.

The two firefighters came out of the first room on the right...and they approached the only closed door in the hall. Kelly could feel the heat through his glove. This was the seat of the fire.

And it had to be where the boy was.

He said a quick prayer...then kicked in the door. He barely had time to dive out of the way when a ten foot flame shot out into the hallway.

Crouching down as low as he could, he entered the room. It was an inferno...everything was burning. He crawled toward the structure in the middle of the room...it was once a bed. And beside it on the floor...was a small form.

Severide grabbed it and got the hell out...his men right behind him.

But he knew he was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly ran from the burning house and straight for Ambulance 61. He deposited his load on the waiting gurney and quickly stripped off his mask and hood.

Shay and Dawson were already working on the little boy...his face blackened with soot and his pajamas nearly burned off.

Shay looked up and caught his eyes. She shook her head.

The little boy was beyond saving.

"Fuck!" he cursed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He scanned the crowd...looking for the neighbor.

But instead his eyes landed on a woman.

She was about thirty...maybe thirty five. Her blonde hair was gathered back in a pony tail...and she wore a long, beige, down coat. She was standing beside a silver Camry...and in her arms she held a baby, wrapped in a pink fleece blanket to protect it from the March wind.

The woman seemed calm...too calm...as she bounced the baby in her arms...and watched the house go up in flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun was just starting to paint the sky when Squad 3 pulled back into Station 51. Severide slid slowly out of the passenger seat until he felt his feet touch the apparatus room floor. A few hours before he had sprung up from his rack in his quarters...hit the ground running...adrenaline coursing through his veins. And now he was moving like a man twice his age. He was exhausted...but worse than that, he felt defeated.

The other men felt it too.

He shrugged off his bunker jacket and yanked his red suspenders off his shoulders, shoving his pants down his legs until he stepped out of his boots. He stuffed his feet into his waiting shoes and trudged toward the locker room along with everyone else.

The mood was somber as the team cleaned themselves up...then collapsed onto their respective bunks.

Except for Severide. He headed back to the apparatus room and flopped down in the ugly green recliner parked beside Squad's sacred table and pulled out his phone.

He knew it was too early to be calling...but he didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kelly?"

He could hear the panic in his wife's voice as the call was answered before the second ring.

"Hey..." he said softly.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa asked. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine." he told her reassuringly. "I just...needed to hear your voice."

Thirteen blocks away, Alyssa let out the breath she'd been holding.

Calls in the middle of the night sent her heart racing a mile a minute...even when it was Kelly calling her himself.

"What's goin' on, Honey?"

"Is everything okay at home?" he asked. "Are the kids all right?"

"They're fine..." she told him.

"Can you go check on 'em? Please?"

Something in his voice made her get up out of bed, and slowly make her way down the hall.

"Kelly...just tell me what's wrong." She said quietly.

"I just want to know the kids are okay..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa silently opened the door to the twins' room...and approached her sleeping sons. She was reassured by the sounds of their breathing...in perfect unison.

"The boys are fine." she said as she closed the door behind her. "I'm going in Maggie's room right now."

The glow of the butterfly nightlight filled the room and Alyssa crept over to the day bed on the far wall. She skirted around the open trundle...in case the little girl would roll out of bed in the middle of the night...and gently caressed Maggie's silky soft baby curls. She heard the tiny, slurpy noises as Maggie sucked on her title thumb.

Back in the hall, she carefully shut the door...not making a sound...and headed back to her own room.

"Everybody's safe and sound, Kelly. Now...tell me what that was all about."

She heard a deep sigh on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass this morning..."

"Honey...you just caught me by surprise." she said. "That's all..."

"I love you...you know that? Right?"

"Kelly...you're really freakin' me out, here. What's goin' on?"

"We just got back from a call..." he told her. "And it was...really..."

"I understand, Baby."

After a dozen years together she could decipher the code.

They had had a call...and it involved a child...or children. And the outcome was not necessarily good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They talked a few minutes more...and once they hung up, Severide hauled himself out of the chair and headed for the office. He had an after-action report to write.

The twins were waiting for him when he walked in the back door.

"Dad!" Andy cried as he ran over to Kelly.

Kelly took a step back and held out his hand...and Andy skidded to a halt with Jesse a step behind. He was still trying to break them of the habit of plowing into him. He'd been trying for a while now...and when they boys got excited they sometimes forgot.

"Can you take us to Open Gym at school today?" Andy asked.

"Yeah...we wanna play basketball!" Jesse added.

"I think we can make that happen..." Kelly told them.

The boys let out a cheer and ran back through the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie slid down the stairs on her bottom and landed right at Kelly's feet.

"Daddy!" she cried happily as she popped up onto her feet.

"There's my Princess!" he said as he scooped her into his arms and hugged her.

"Play with me?"

"What do you want to play?" he asked.

"Crayons?" she said.

"You wanna color? Sure...you go get everything set up..." he said as he set her back on her feet. "Where's Mommy?"

"Uh-stairs."

Kelly gave Maggie a gentle swat on the bottom to send her on her way, then he headed upstairs to find his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa was pulling her hair back into a pony tail when he came up behind her.

"Hey..." he said.

She turned around and found herself enveloped in a hug that lifted her off her feet.

"Hey..." she replied.

He set her down...then leaned down to pull her in for a deep, all consuming kiss. He needed to feel her...he needed to know that she was there...that they were okay. He needed her to know how very much he loved her and that he couldn't live without her.

When they reluctantly came up for air, he pulled her close and just breathed in the lemon scented shampoo he loved so much.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Alyssa asked as she traced one finger gently down his cheek.

"I am now..." he answered.

He took a step back.

"Let's go out tonight...I'll find someone to watch the kids. I want a date with my wife."

"Okay..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed in a whirlwind of activity.

After coloring and playing with puzzles with Maggie, the twins sat down and joined them for a game of Candyland while Alyssa got lunch on the table.

And then Kelly took Andy and Jesse over to St. Pasqual's and played basketball for a couple of hours. He loved having that time to bond with his kids and make memories with them that would hopefully last a lifetime.

If the last year had taught him anything, it was that tomorrow's never guaranteed. He went to work one morning like he'd done thousands and thousands of times...and he almost didn't get to come home.

His mind turned to the fire last night...and the little boy. The kid never had a chance. Never even had a chance to grow up. There was something sinister...something ominous about the whole thing and Kelly knew they hadn't heard the whole story yet. And honestly he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He actually shuddered as he remembered the woman standing by the car. She had her coat on...and the baby was all bundled up against the March cold. Who takes time to do that?

"Dad? What's wrong?" Jesse asked. "Are you cold?"

Kelly snapped back to the present.

"No...I'm okay, Jess." he told his son. "Let's work on your free-throws..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night he and Alyssa sat at a corner table in their favorite Szechwan restaurant.

Kelly chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny Severide?"

"I was just thinkin'...our kids are prob'ly the only kids in Chicago who get babysat by a couple of TV stars..."

The babysitters de jour were Morgan Craddock and his on and off screen girlfriend Shaina Weathers. Kelly had made a lifelong friend when he "trained" Hollywood to play Lieutenant Aaron Whitlock on the television show Chicago Fire...now in its third season. And Hollywood had made the Severides his family in the Windy City.

"They just think it's normal..." Lyssa said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their meal Alyssa reached across the table for Kelly's hand.

She squeezed it reassuringly and began to rub gentle circles across the back of it with the pad of her thumb. And he began to tell her about the call...and the little boy.

Mason. That's what the neighbor said his name was. And he was six years old...

"And there was somethin' else..." he told her.

Something that had been bothering him.

"The woman...the one with the baby. When I walked past her...I saw a baby carrier in the back seat."

"That doesn't sound unusual."

When you had a baby you had car seat in the car.

"But we always popped the carrier out of the base." Kelly said. "We...and everybody else we know...carried the baby in and out of the house in the seat. And left the base in the car. I'm tellin' you, Lyssa. Somethin's way off."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kelly and Alyssa came through their back door. After their dinner, they'd gone to a coffee shop, and shared slices of peach cobbler and Dutch Apple pie. Then they'd walked back to their car...and come home, expecting peace and quiet, and some more alone time.

Instead they found Morgan and the twins locked in battle over a video game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you guys still doing up?" Kelly asked. "It's almost eleven thirty!"

"Uh-oh!" Morgan said.

"Uh-oh yourself..." Kelly told him, shooting his friend a dirty look.

"We're sorry Dad..." Jesse said contritely.

"Dad! Look what Morgan brought us!" Andy was too excited to be contrite. "It's the coolest game ever! And you can't even buy it in the store!"

Kelly looked over at Hollywood...who clearly had some explaining to do.

Morgan sighed.

"It was a surprise...I got an advance copy of this new Xbox game, Inferno." He started. "It's loosely based on our show...and me and a couple of the other guys provided the voices."

"You get to put out fires, Dad! You have to go on rescues...and it's just so awesome!" Andy was practically hyperventilating, he was so excited. " We started playing...and we're already on level six!"

"You gotta see this, Lieutenant." Morgan said. "It's pretty incredible...the graphics...the sounds..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly was torn. One the one hand he would have liked to sit down and played...but it was way past Andy and Jesse's bedtime.

"It's late, guys." he said...parenting winning out over playtime. "I'll have to see it another time."

"Morgan said it's ours to keep!" Jesse told him. "We got the only copy in the whole city!"

"Great. You can show me tomorrow after church."

That was something he never thought he'd ever hear coming out of his own mouth... talk of going to church. Over the years the guys had given him a bunch of flack when they'd finished a shift on a Sunday morning and he'd gone over to St. Pasqual's to meet Alyssa and the kids. But he had three kids now in Catholic school and they were expected to go to Mass every week. And what was he going to do? Tell his sons that it was important for them to go and then stay at home and sleep or watch TV himself?

Eventually the guys had all accepted it...and even though there was still some ribbing, once in a while Casey or Cruz or Dawson even joined him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he had turned off the TV and herded the twins up the stairs, Craddock took Severide aside.

"I want to talk to you about a couple things..." he said.

Curiosity getting the better of him Kelly, he turned to his friend.

"Whaddya need?"

Morgan went over to the dining room chair where he'd laid the black leather messenger bag he carried around. He searched for a moment, then pulled out a folder. He held it out to Kelly who looked at it like he expected it to explode.

What was all the secrecy? Why couldn't people just say what's on their minds?

He thumbed through the pages...it looked like pages from the script for the show. Nothing he hadn't seen before.

"What am I looking at?" Kelly asked.

"That's a scene from the season finale. I wrote it...and they're gonna run with it." he said. "There's two kids and they're playing at a construction site. One falls into a hole, and gets hurt. The other goes in after him and they both get trapped. They're in there for a while, till someone finally hears them screaming for help and when we get there they're stuck in this small confined space, it's unstable...so Whitlock goes in...he tries to get the kids but the whole thing's threatening to cave in at any moment. It's a tense episode, lots of heightened drama. You get the idea. Eventually the team gets them all out. The one kid is hurt, Whitlock's injured slightly...but it's all good in the end."

"Sounds good...sound realistic..."

Sounded like something Kelly would do. Sounded like something he_ had_ done...more than once.

"I'd like Andy and Jesse to be the kids...having them as brothers adds a whole layer of drama." Morgan went on.

Severide's eyes went wide. The kids had made appearances on the show...as extras and once the twins had each said a line. But this was a whole 'nother animal. They'd likely be in the whole episode and have several pages of dialogue.

"Can they do that? I mean just hire them? They're not actors..."

"We can have them read through a couple scenes for the director and the producers with me. If they're okay, I don't see why not." Craddock didn't seem concerned.

"Do they need an agent or anything? I mean, aren't there contracts and stuff?"

"If it gets that far, I'm sure mine could help you out. Or Shaina's..." Morgan said. "That's something else I wanted to tell you...Shaina's pregnant...about six or seven weeks. I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Congrats, man!" Kelly broke into a smile and slapped his buddy on the back before pulling him into a "man-hug". "That's great!"

Morgan would be a great dad. He had always had a way with the twins...and Maggie. She had him wrapped around her little finger...along with every other male in her life.

"We're gonna put it in the show...Rebecca's gonna suspect she's pregnant, but she hesitates about telling Whitlock. After the situation at the construction site's resolved she'll tell him."

"Rebecca" was a character Morgan had created...and she was his on-screen love interest in season two. A lot of their story was eerily similar to Kelly and Alyssa's 's story. Somewhere along the line Shaina had developed feelings for Morgan...and vice versa. They'd been an item for about six months and she recently moved into his apartment on the Gold Coast.

"Well...I'm really happy for you." Kelly said. "I'll talk to Lyssa about the show...see what she thinks and I'll call you tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Morgan and Shaina had left Kelly headed up the stairs, stopping first in Maggie's room. There was his little princess, fast asleep in her big girl bed. She still didn't get the concept of pillows and blankets. she kicked all the blankets to the foot of the bed and the pillow ended up on the floor. she slept on her tummy with her knees drawn up slightly so her little butt stuck up in the air. She sucked her left thumb...making little slurping noises that Kelly thought were the most adorable thing he'd ever heard.

Next he stopped outside Andy and Jesse's door. He hesitated for a second before he turned the knob and slowly...silently eased it open. There was a good chance the boys weren't asleep yet. They'd both been pretty keyed up from that game. But as he listened, Kelly heard their soft even breathing and he knew they were out cold. Even in their sleep they breathed in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He closed the door just as quietly as he'd opened it and headed for his own room.

Alyssa was turning back the covers...and she had already changed from her jeans and sweater into one of his Squad shirts.

Even after so many years Kelly couldn't help but feel himself swelling up with pride at the sight of his girl in his shirt. She loved him, he knew...and she was proud of him and what he did for a living. And she loved to wear his shirts to bed at night.

That and she was damn hot. Other men could drop a week's pay on sexy lingerie from Victoria's Secret or whatever for their wives. But all he had to do was retire an old t-shirt. He didn't need anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He caught her from behind and pulled her into his arms. She slipped hers up around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her. He still hadn't given up on the idea of trying for another baby...maybe now that she'd had time to think about it Lyssa would be more open to the thought.

They reluctantly came up for air...and he pulled his shirt over his head. Lyssa backed toward the bed and he dropped his jeans, stepped out of them and followed her.

She drew the covers up around them and settled deeply into his arms. She had always felt so safe there...as if nothing bad could happen. Kelly was her rock...and her one true love.

"I think we should plan on going to eleven o'clock tomorrow. I've got a feeling nobody's gonna want to be up for nine." Alyssa said with a sigh.

"Did Maggie stay up late too?"

"Yeah...Shaina read her about fifteen stories. She kept saying "One more_...please_?" I thought that trick only worked on you..." she teased.

"Morgan just told me they're gonna have a baby. Shaina's about two months along."Kelly told her.

"I'm happy for them." Lyssa said with a smile. "She wants to take Maggie to the American Girl store next Saturday. Her sister's driving up from Kentucky with her three girls...and that's what they wanted to do in the big city."

It never failed to amaze him how people always wanted to do for his kids. The team from the firehouse had been showering the boys with toys and trios to the movies...out for pizza...Great America...whatever since they were little. Maggie was Mouch's favorite...he took her to the children's museum...and he had just taken her to a children's theater production of Beauty and the Beast last weekend.

"Morgan wants to have the boys on the show for the season finale. He wrote this story about two kids getting trapped at a construction site...and Whitlock gets to be the big hero. He left the pages so we could look 'em over."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Kelly shrugged .

"We can let 'em try. If it doesn't work, they can get some other kids." he said. "But we can think about that tomorrow. Right now I've got something else in mind."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Severide was glad to put the drama of the past few days behind him and he arrived at Station 51 ready for battle. He had known that the "anniversary" of his near-death experience was gonna be hard...but he never imagined _how_ hard it was gonna be. Not only on him, but Alyssa too.

But now it was over, now it was past.

Casey was stowing his jacket and his bag in his locker when Kelly came in.

"Oh, good. You're here. Boden wants to see us before roll call."

"About what?" Kelly asked.

Casey shrugged.

"Didn't say. Guess we'll just have to be surprised."

"Great..."

Nothing like a meeting with the chief to start the shift off on the right foot. Their track record with these kind of meetings usually meant something unpleasant was coming down the pike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severide knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Boden's deep bass voice boomed.

The two lieutenants stepped into the office.

Apparently they were the last to arrive. Already sitting on the "couches" were Detective Antonio Dawson and Kelly's old friend Rich Allen from arson.

Rich Allen had been the lead investigator into the fires in the neighborhood four years before...and he had been part of the team that had gotten Timmy Murdoch sent to a juvenile detention center after the then nine year old had set seven fires, one of which resulted in a fatality...and four more that could have potentially taken another dozen lives...including Alyssa and the twins.

But he'd also stepped up and offered Kelly and Alyssa, Alyssa's brother Nick's family, and the Riordans a place to live while their houses were being renovated. And his wife Julie had rallied a bunch of the department wives to get household supplies for the three families after they lost everything. It didn't matter that they'd never met before then...and it solidified what Kelly had been telling his sons since they were little.

Firefighters always take care of their own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gentlemen..." Boden welcomed them. "I think you know everybody..."

Handshakes were exchanged all around. Then Kelly and Casey settled themselves in the two empty chairs while Boden leaned against his desk.

"This is about that call over on Laramie, right?" Chief asked.

"Yeah..." Antonio affirmed. "There's no doubt about it...this was deliberate."

"I coulda told you that..." Kelly muttered.

The heat in that room...the bluish hue to the flames...the amount of damage. Bedrooms didn't just spontaneously combust.

But that someone had deliberately set fire to the bed where a little boy was sleeping? That was just too horrible...and Kelly felt the bile rising up in the back of his throat.

He drew in a long, slow breath and let it out even slower...counting to himself to try and stay in control.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Casey grip the arms of the chair he was sitting in. All the men had been sickened at the incomprehensible loss of a child...but Kelly had actually held the boy...Mason... in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do we know?" Boden said, breaking the silence.

"Just the basics...house is owned by a..." Dawson consulted his notes. "Jaclyn Fisher, thirty-six. Lived with her two kids...Mason, six...and Alexis...six months."

"There were at least three different accelerants used. We've got residue suggesting rubbing alcohol, turpentine...and Sterno."

"Like for a fondue pot?" Casey asked.

Allen nodded.

"It looks like it was smeared on all the furniture."

"Good God..." Boden muttered under his breath.

Severide's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. He'd bet everything he owned that the woman he'd seen holding the baby was Jacklyn Fisher. She just stood in the street watching as her house burned up...she had to know her son was inside.

And she had her coat on...her purse...the baby bundled up and the carrier in the car.

"It had to be the mom..." he said out loud.

"Why do you say that?" Antonio asked.

And Kelly told them. And the more he talked...everyone in the room turned a whiter shade of pale. It was just too horrible to even think about.

"Did you talk to her?" Dawson asked.

Severide shook his head.

"No...the only civilian I spoke to was the neighbor."

The neighbor that had been frantically trying to get into the house to try and save the little boy. The neighbor that was a helluva lot more concerned than the mom.

"That woman just creeped me out from the start." Kelly said. "It's like she wasn't even human."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Allen and Dawson left, after roll call and briefing, the team went about their business. They checked the gear, did the various housekeeping tasks to get squared away for shift.

Severide went to his quarters to catch up on his paperwork but he just couldn't keep his mind on what he was supposed to be doing. He kept thinking about the meeting with Antonio and Rich Allen. There was obviously a lot more to the story...and _now_ he wanted to know. He wanted to know why an innocent kid was gone before he even had a chance to live.

But before he could think about it any further, the bells went off

"Engine 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3...traffic accident..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his shift ended, he went home. Maggie was eating her breakfast...toast and fruit...and she was trying to stab bits of scrambled egg with her little fork and getting very frustrated. She preferred to just pick things up with her fingers...but Alyssa said it was high time she learned some table manners.

Kelly didn't like to see his little princess upset though. So while Lyssa wasn't looking, he took the fork from Maggie, speared a chunk of egg, then popped it into his daughter's open mouth.

They managed to sneak their way through breakfast without Alyssa catching on to their little trick...then Kelly wiped Maggie's hands and face with a damp paper towel. He lifted her down from her booster seat and started stuffing her into her little pink jacket...her hat...her boots. Then once he had her bundled up he slipped her pink Princess backpack on her shoulders.

The damn thing was almost as big as she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was the usual fuss of getting out the door...hugs, kisses...instructions to be good, and then they were off.

Maggie held Kelly's hand as they walked down Boyle toward Melvina. Actually, she held his finger. Her whole hand wrapped itself around his right index finger.

She chattered away the whole time, but her daddy distracted. His thoughts were flitting from one thing to the next...Maggie's birthday was in a couple days...she was turning three...and that weekend they were having the party. Ballerinas were the theme this year. Maggie started taking ballet lessons in the fall and she loved it. Now she pulled her pink skirt on over whatever she was wearing and she was twirling all over the house...making herself dizzy till she fell over. Then she laughed and laughed.

Just yesterday Shay had dragged a huge trunk into the firehouse to show everyone what she had bought for Maggie's present...tutus or whatever you called 'em in every color of the rainbow.

Great...that was exactly what she needed.

"Daddy...Ainsely gettin' a baby brother..." Maggie chirped.

Kelly snapped back to the present.

"Yeah...Aunt EmmaLynn and Uncle Joey are having a baby. Any day now..."

"I gots _two_ brothers..." she said

"Yeah...you do." he replied.

"But I don't gots a sister..." Maggie pointed out.

"No...you don't."

Obviously he wasn't the only one in the family with babies on his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he dropped Maggie off at school he headed back toward home. He was thinking about his kids...and how they were growing up...how they were doing their own thing. Even though Andy and Jesse were identical twins...in some ways they couldn't be more different. Jesse was more careful...more thoughtful...and he could take a step back and smell the roses, so to speak. He liked to read...he wrote really good essays for school...he was a straight A student.

How his gene pool had produced a kid like that...Kelly didn't have a clue.

Andy was the polar opposite and a chip off the old block in every sense of the words. He was a natural leader...fearless...always ready to jump into action. Kelly could totally see his son following in his footsteps some day, leading a Squad...ready to face whatever challenges that entailed. Not that Jesse wasn't brave...but he looked at all the options first, then chose the one with the fewest obstacles.

And Maggie...she was his heart. He said that God must have a twisted sense of humor...giving him a daughter...but he enjoyed doing things with Maggie that he had never imagined himself doing before. He watched Disney movies about princesses...he dressed her in leotards and tights and tulle skirts for dance class...he played with pink Legos.

God help him when she became a teenager.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Kelly came through the back door he found Alyssa tearing the cabinets and the pantry apart checking for all the things she needed for Sunday. She was preparing for at least fifty and she was going into planning mode.

And Kelly knew after a dozen years of experience that the best thing he could do was get out of the way... and come back in time to do any heavy lifting.

So he kissed his wife and left her to make her grocery list, grabbed is gym bag, and headed for his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usually a workout helped him to clear his head...to just do something without thinking about it...and that's exactly what he needed.

But it wasn't happening. At least not today.

He was thinking about the little boy. He was thinking about his own kids too, and how it was just dumb luck that some kids ended up with the parents they did. He was still convinced that the woman he saw was probably the mom...and that she had had at least _something_ to do with the kid's death. Even if she _didn't_ start the fire...she probably had...but on the off chance she didn't, she _knew _that Mason was in there. And she didn't do anything to save him.

It was sickening. He'd give his life for his kids. How could any other parent not do the same?

He had to find out more. He couldn't wait for the cops and the forensics guys to put it all together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He rang the bell at 1143 N. Laramie and took a step back. He'd gotten the name of the neighbor from Rich Allen. The man's name was Wayne Hewitt. He was in his fifties...married...worked as a plumber. He had two daughters, both in college...and he'd lived in his house for about eighteen years.

He should have a good sense of the neighborhood.

Hewitt opened his door...and Severide held out his badge.

"Mr. Hewitt? I'm Lieutenant Severide, with the CFD. You mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I already talked to somebody from the fire department. I talked to the cops too." Hewitt said, confused.

"I know...and I'm not part of the official investigation." Kelly told him. "I was one of the people who responded to the fire at your neighbor's. I don't know if you remember...but I spoke to you...I asked you where the little boy was."

A look of recognition crossed Hewitt's face.

"C'mon in..." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wayne Hewitt led Kelly through the house to the back room, which had once been the back porch, but was now enclosed to make a TV room. He gestured to a leather recliner...and took a seat in an identical one beside it.

"What'd you wanna know?" he asked.

Kelly leaned forward in the chair, balancing his arms on his knees. He hadn't really formulated a line of questioning...he wasn't sure the man would agree to talk to him. But they were both hard-working, blue-collar, family men...both fathers...and somehow Kelly just knew that Wayne Hewitt was as bothered by what had happened as he was.

"You were the one who called 911...what happened? Did you...just notice your neighbor's house was on fire?"

"Jaclyn came to the door." He said. "She just rang the bell...once...and when I opened the door she said...'My house is on fire. Call the fire department.' She was calm...she wasn't screamin'... cryin'. Nothin'. So I grabbed my phone and made the call."

Kelly waited. And Hewitt kept talking.

"She was standin' on the porch... and she had the baby...Lexi...in her arms. I hung up with 911...then I noticed Mason wasn't there. I says 'Where's Mason?'"

Hewitt took a deep breath and let it out slowly...like he was trying to maintain his composure. Kelly looked over at him and saw his eyes were tearing up.

"And she says...'He's in the house.'"

"What'd you do?" Severide asked.

"I ran out in my pajamas...I ran over to the house and I ran up the steps. But the door was hot. Door knob burned my hand..."

The man held up his left hand, palm out...and Kelly could see the new skin over what must have been a pretty big blister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire must have been burning for a while, to get that far. Severide knew there had been accelerant in the bedroom...but the entire house sustained heavy damage. There may have been more than one point of ignition.

"I'm pretty sure I saw her...your neighbor...after I came out with the kid." Kelly said quietly. "It wasn't natural...I've been a firefighter over twenty years...and I never saw anyone so..."

"Detached." Hewitt said. "That's what I'd call it."

"Yeah...that's a good word for it." Severide agreed.

He paused for a moment...

"Did you know 'em...I mean...anything about them?" he asked.

"She's a strange bird."

"Whaddya mean?"

Hewitt shook his head.

"She's always been a single mom. I never seen a man around. My wife thinks she mighta got artificially inseminated...but you can't really ask. Anyway...the boy...Mason...he had some problems. He was kinda slow. And that pissed her off somethin' fierce."

"It's not like it was the kid's fault..." Kelly said incredulously.

"She acts like it was. She was always on that kid. The school he went to...supposedly called DCFS on her...twice."

"What happened with that?"

Why did she even have the kid?

"Nothin'...both times nothin' come of it. They couldn't find a mark on the kid...his clothes were clean...house was clean...there was food...all the stuff they look at, I guess."

"What about the other kid?" Kelly asked. "The little girl?"

Hewitt snorted.

"Huh. Total one-eighty." he said. "You'd think that kid fell down from Heaven, the way she treats her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly pulled his car into his driveway, cut the engine...and just sat there.

After his visit with Wayne Hewitt he was more convinced than ever that Jaclyn Fisher had set that fire...and murdered her own child.

If she didn't want him...why didn't she do something else? Anything else? They had places for kids with special needs when their parents couldn't take care of them. There were residential schools...group homes. There was Misericordia. The department had participated in some charity events for them...and the kid's school did a couple service projects every spring.

The point was...there were options.

A knock on the window startled him.

He turned to see his sons looking at him.

"Mom wants to know if you're okay...why you're just sittin' in the car?" Jesse said.

He signaled the boys to back up so he could open the door.

Once he was out of the car he held out his arms to Andy and Jesse. He just needed to hug his sons.

"I'm fine, guys. Let's go play that video game."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The team headed into the station ready to start their shift.

It was a cold and nasty day...March had definitely come in like a lion...and right now the wind was roaring. Should make for an interesting day...

They got through roll call and the morning briefing. Statistics were in from December and January and the department had responded to over one hundred fires in that period. It was about a ten percent increase from the previous year. And an overwhelming majority of those fires could be attributed to improper use of space heaters and jerry-rigged heating contraptions or improperly used/maintained fireplaces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Chief left the room, Cruz called out,

"Hey...Lieutenant? What time tomorrow?"

Everyone looked over to Severide.

"Three o'clock." Kelly told them.

The official kick-off for Maggie's party.

Time to get their eat on...

"What does she want?" Clarke asked.

"Nothin' like shoppin' early..."Hermann joked.

"She's not fussy." Kelly said. "She likes dolls...books...play dough..."

Clarke nodded...

"Oh...and one more thing." Severide said, raising his voice slightly. "If anybody's thinkin' about gettin' her that stupid game with the crowns...forget about it! And if you already bought one...take it back!"

Everyone looked around the room.

Who would have bought that game?

All eyes fell on Otis.

"But it was rated one of the best games for three to five year olds..." he said defensively.

"Then _you_ come play it with her." Severide said. "It's bad enough I gotta play Memory and Yahtzee and Uno and whatever with princesses. A man's gotta draw the line somewhere."

The bells went off.

"Engine 51...Truck 81...Ambulance 61...Squad 3..."

"Hope everybody had their Wheaties this morning..." Casey quipped as the team ran for the apparatus room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They rolled up on the scene. It was a house fire...one of those little cracker box houses they built after World War II. Maybe a thousand square feet if you were lucky...rooms about the size of walk-in closets. But that was folks' American Dream back then.

Shay and Dawson had a man in his forties sitting in the rear of the ambo, and as Severide rushed past he caught a glimpse of the guy's hands.

He slowed down a step, and looked again. And he felt his stomach turn over. They looked like burnt meat. Smelled like it too...

Severide kicked it back in gear right away.

He didn't want to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team brought the fire under control.

It was another statistic...the homeowner had lit a fire in the fireplace...left it burning all night in the drafty old house...and that morning he stoked the flames. He was adding another log once he got a good blaze going...and it must have fallen out of the fireplace and caught the rug on fire. The guy panicked...and Station 51 had their first call of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly came out of the locker room and was headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. They hadn't really had breakfast when that call came in and he was starved.

Shay and Dawson pulled in and he stopped to wait for 'em.

The two paramedics climbed down from the ambo, shrugging off their cots and shaking their heads.

"What?" Severide asked.

"Now I've officially seen everything..." Dawson muttered.

"What?" Kelly asked again.

"I think we've reached a new level of stupidity..." Shay said.

Kelly just shoved his hands into his pockets, waiting for them to cut to the chase.

He wasn't gonna ask again.

He gave Leslie "the look"...

She sighed.

"The homeowner..." she began.

"Roger..." Dawson cut in. "Roger Wilson."

"Whatever..." Severide said.

"When he went to put another log on the fire...at least he had the good sense to put something on to cover his hands..." Shay said.

"Too bad he decided to use his wife's rubber kitchen gloves." Dawson finished.

"WHAT?!" Severide asked for the third time.

"The gloves caught fire and melted." Leslie said. "That's how he dropped the burning log on the carpet."

"And the rubber fused to his hands." Gabby made a face. "The most disgusting thing I've ever smelled in my life!"

The ladies were right.

Now they truly had seen everything...and they had definitely reached a new level of stupidity.

"The guys aren't gonna believe this..." Severide said as he reached out to open the door so Shay and Gabby could go into the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Sunday afternoon the Severide house was bursting at the seams. The entire family was there to celebrate Maggie's birthday.

Except for two people.

Joey and EmmaLynn had gone to the hospital last night and at three thirty in the morning Trevor Anthony Boungiovanni was born.

And Alyssa and Kelly were godparents for the first time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This year Maggie finally got that it was all about her. She loved being the center of attention as she twirled around the living room in her new dress. It had a black top with a big pink heart made of flowers on the front...and a hot pink tulle skirt that was the little girl's favorite thing right now. She had her little black leggings on and her sparkly silver shoes.

Lyssa's mom had made a barrette to match the outfit, so Maggie's curls were gathered up in a hot pink and black bow on top of her head.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" she sang over and over again.

"No it's not..." Andy said in an exasperated voice. "I told you...your_ real_ birthday's not till Thursday!"

She'd been saying today was her birthday since she woke up that morning.

"Leave her alone, Andy..." Kelly told him. "It's her day..."

He held out his arms to Maggie who leaped into them. He held her up over his head and she squealed with laughter as he let go for just a split second and she dropped a few inches. Then he caught her and pulled her close for a birthday hug.

And over her daddy's shoulder Maggie made a face and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly carried his princess into the dining room where the table had been cleared of all the plates of pasta and the beef sandwiches and all the other leftovers and reset for dessert.

There were two towers of cupcakes...plates filled with a dozen different kinds of cookies...a fruit salad...and Uncle Matt and Uncle Pete were waiting to scoop out the ice cream.

And in the center was jumbo cupcake on a pink plate...

"Daddy!" Maggie cried. "It's a burple cupcake!"

Alyssa had been practicing all week trying to get the vanilla frosting dyed in exactly the right shade with the food coloring...

"I see that!" Kelly said. "And it's all for you!"

Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and Maggie blew out the big number three candle. She probably clapped louder for herself than anyone else...and Kelly thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Well, maybe until he sat down with her in his lap and watched her attack the cupcake.

One thing about his little girl...she may be petite, but there was nothing dainty about the way she ate. She had crumbs and frosting all over her face...and Casey joked that maybe Kelly should have been wearing his bunker jacket.

He had frosting all over his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night he and Alyssa went through the house gathering cups and paper plates...forks and napkins...bits of wrapping paper and ribbons.

How was it possible that there were still ballerina dolls and Princess toys and books that Maggie didn't have?

At least Otis had had the good sense to take that Pretty Princess thing back.

Kelly couldn't help feeling like he'd dodged a bullet on that one. Or maybe Otis was the one who dodged the bullet.

"Hey, Lyssa?" he said. "Whaddya say we call it a night? This stuff'll still be here in the morning."

"My thoughts exactly..." she replied.

These parties were fun...but they were a lot of work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly crossed the room and took his wife in his arms. He pulled her close and she lay her head against his chest.

"C'mon..." he said softly.

Arms around one another they headed for the stairs.

Alyssa cast one more glance into the living room.

"Where in God's name are we gonna put all this stuff?" she asked.

"Maybe I'll have Matt build me a shed..." Kelly said. "Instead of building Maggie a playhouse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to form...Casey had been busy in his woodshop.

This year he went for quantity rather than the "wow" factor.

This year he had custom crafted a whole line of doll furniture for the new American Girl Doll Shaina and Morgan had bought yesterday on their trip downtown.

So now Maggie's new doll had strawberry blonde curls and it had taken some doing...but they had gotten one with eyes pretty close to blue/green.

And the doll had a new daybed that looked just like Maggie's, only shrunken down, with a lavender patchwork quilt that matched hers...a wardrobe that was already bursting with doll clothes and shoes and whatever else a doll needed these days. There was a table and chairs...for the doll sized tea set Hermann and Cindy had gotten. And there was miniature doll house for the doll to "play" with complete with furniture and everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They climbed the stairs to their room and Alyssa turned back the covers.

As they climbed beneath the blankets and tangled themselves in each other's arms Kelly had a fleeting thought back to the night Mason Fisher had died in that fire.

They were going to put two and two together soon. He had no doubt about that. That woman was going to jail.

But what was going to happen to the baby...Lexi?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They walked hand in hand down the corridor of the Maternity floor.

They were about to meet their new nephew.

Kelly squeezed his wife's hand and when she turned to look up at him, he couldn't help but smile.

This was a _big deal_...he and Lyssa had been together over a dozen years...more than ten as husband and wife. They had a ton of nieces and nephews from Alyssa's five brothers and their significant others...but Kelly had inherited them all, for lack of a better word. Baby Trevor was the first one who he would know from the beginning...who would _always_ know him as "Uncle Kelly".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And this was his first godchild.

That was pretty cool.

They had had the whole family over on New Year's Eve...right before he'd gone back to work. They had a lot to celebrate...and that's when Joey and Emma Lynn had announced that they were having a boy...and they had asked Alyssa and Kelly to be his godparents.

Kelly hadn't known what to say...he was so floored.

So Lyssa had said 'yes' for the both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got Emma Lynn's room number at the nurses' station, and moments later they knocked on the half closed door.

Emma Lynn was in bed...but Joey was standing by the window holding his son.

This was a big deal for him too...he was almost forty-five...and this was his first biological child. He was a great step dad to Emma Lynn's three kids...but this was their first child together.

"Hey...it's the proud dad!" Kelly said with a grin.

He knew what Joey was feeling...

There was just something about holding your _son _for the first time...

"Hey...it's the Godfather!"

Joey grinned right back.

Lyssa and Emma Lynn looked at each other and just rolled their eyes.

"All right...give him here..." Kelly told Joe as he held out his hands.

Joey laid Baby Trevor in Kelly's arms.

"You gonna show me how it's done?" he quipped.

"Watch and learn..." Kelly said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He looked down at the little boy in his arms.

He took in the jet black hair that stuck out every which way. He'd never seen so much hair on a baby.

"Hey, Buddy..." he said softly.

Baby Trevor opened his eyes to the sound of Kelly's voice. And Kelly found himself looking into dark brown eyes...just like his wife's.

It was amazing...how different this little guy was from any of his kids.

"My God...he's built like a linebacker..." he marveled.

"Nine and a half pounds..." Trevor's proud papa said with a grin. "Definitely a keeper."

"That's like Andy and Jesse combined..." Kelly laughed.

Both twins together had only been about a pound more.

Maggie was their biggest baby...at six whole pounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Trevor..." Kelly said again.

He felt Lyssa's hand on his shoulder.

"How about you let somebody else have a turn?" she teased.

"Can't you see?" he asked. "We're bonding...right, Buddy? When you get bigger...I'm gonna take you for a ride in a fire truck..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he got to the firehouse the next morning, Casey was waiting.

"Hey...we're gettin' called to the Principal's office again." he said.

"What now?"

Casey shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antonio Dawson and Rich Allen were waiting to give them all another update on the investigation.

"Looks like you called it right, Severide..." Antonio sighed.

Kelly felt his stomach sink like a stone.

The mother...

"Turns out this...Jaclyn Fisher's...had over a dozen fires in her lifetime." Allen said. "First one..."

He flipped through a file folder...

"First one..." he went on "was her Grandfather's garage...when she was about twelve."

"For those of you keepin' score..." Antonio cut in, "That's a fire every two years."

"Pretty long odds..." Casey said, with biting sarcasm.

Most people went their whole lives without ever having a fire touch them...or any of their property.

"Anything else?" Boden asked.

"Oh...we're just gettin' started." Dawson said.

Severide wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore.

But Dawson was reading down a laundry list...and every item was like another nail in the coffin.

The smoke detectors had been disabled...the toxicology showed cough syrup in the little boy's system...and the mother's behavior had been a bit more than odd.

Apparently she had called the coroner's office looking for her son's death certificate the morning after the fire.

The police were looking to question her. They were trying to track her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two lieutenants emerged from Chief's office shell shocked. Kelly had shared what he had learned from Wayne Hewitt a few days ago...They had more than enough probable cause to charge Jaclyn Fisher with murder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly held open the door and Casey stepped into the common room.

The silence was deafening.

"Brrr..." Severide mumbled under his breath. "You feel the temperature just drop about twenty degrees?"

"Oh...good." Casey mumbled back. "We need a little more drama around here..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shay and Dawson were over by the kitchen...Otis, Cruz and Hermann were congregated over by the couch...Capp and Clarke were hunched over the table.

Mills was missing.

Severide backed out the door looking for his team member.

He found him in the equipment room rearranging gear...busy work.

"Mills? Whaddya doin' in here?"

"This place is a mess..."

Severide looked around...the place looked the same as it had forever.

Mills, on the other hand..._he_ was the mess. He looked like he'd been up for two days...he hadn't shaved...he was pale.

"What's goin'' on? You look like death warmed over..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pete leaned back against the wall...and slid down into a crouch.

"It's over." he said softly. "Almost thirteen years...and it's gone."

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Me 'n Gabby. We broke up. She moved out."

"When the hell did that happen?"

They had been at Maggie's party less than forty-eight hours ago...and everything was fine.

Mills sighed.

"I asked her to marry me." he said. "Like I've done God knows how many times before."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly crossed his arms over his chest.

He knew Pete had wanted to move forward with his relationship for a while. He'd seen it when they babysat the kids...and now he knew what the hold-up was.

"When we got home after the party...I just asked her...once and for all...was she ever gonna marry me?" he went on. "She said she doesn't wanna mess up what we have, but I want kids...I don't wanna just keep spinnin' my wheels. So I asked her...and lemme tell you...the silence spoke volumes."

Severide took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I don't know what to say, Man..." he told Pete. "I'm sorry..."

Mills just shrugged.

"I just can't keep spinnin' my wheels." he said again.

"I get it...but you can't stay in here all shift."

"I know...I just...can't be in there."

He pulled himself to his feet.

"You know...it's been so long...I don't even know how to be without her."

Mills trudged toward the door.

Severide watched him go...wishing he knew some words to help his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was a long shift.

With Mills and Dawson trying to stay at opposite ends of the firehouse...and the rest of the team running interference.

It was a huge relief to go out on a call...to throw on the gear and do what by now was second nature to them. Not having to think about anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Between that and the revelations about the fire and Jaclyn Fisher's past, Kelly was glad when it was over. He just about ran for his car...he couldn't wait to get home to his family. If he had his way, he'd lock the doors and not even poke his head out for the next forty-eight hours.

Of course, it wasn't possible. The kids had school...and Joey and Emma Lynn were coming home tomorrow and Alyssa had been cooking for the past two days, making meals they could freeze and reheat.

And the kids were chomping at the bit to meet their new cousin.

Maggie wouldn't be the baby anymore...and Kelly wondered how she was gonna take it once it finally sunk in. It should be interesting...that was for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since Joey and Emma Lynn had announced that they were having a boy...and that Kelly and Alyssa were to be the godparents a steady stream of packages had been arriving at the Severide house.

And this time it wasn't Lyssa doing the shopping and giving their credit cards a workout.

Kelly had gone online to all the websites where Alyssa used to order the boys "My dad is a firefighter" shirts...and bought little onsies and bibs that proudly proclaimed "My Uncle is a Firefighter"...and "Future Firefighter", "Firefighter in training". He and the boys picked out all the little baby firefighter toys...the soft terry cloth fire truck, the little crib doll dressed in turnouts. They bought a little fleet of fire truck and ambulance rubber tub toys...and he couldn't resist the hooded bath towel with the flames around the edges.

It brought back all kinds of memories.

He took Maggie to Barnes and Noble and found all the fire truck board books...and of course he dropped a bundle on fairy tale and ballerina books for his little princess as well.

Finally Alyssa had said enough.

But it was okay. He had a big box...and the twins had their baby gifts. Maggie had a pile of books for Baby Trevor. They were all set.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laden down with their gifts the family rang the bell at the apartment building two blocks from their house that this particular branch of the Boungiovanni family tree had called home for the last two years.

They trooped up to the second floor and once the packages were set on the dining room table the kids shed their coats and ran off to see the baby.

"Don't be pawin' all over him..." Kelly called behind them. "You didn't wash your hands!"

He shook his head and smiled. His kids were impatient. That's for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how's it goin'?" he asked his brother-in-law.

Joey looked at him with tired eyes.

He looked almost punch-drunk...

"It's good..." Joey said cautiously. "I just keep gettin' up to check on him..."

Kelly chuckled. He remembered the first few weeks after the twins came home. He was a nervous wreck...constantly checking to make sure they were breathing. Mostly Jesse...'cause Andy woke up to eat every two and a half hours like clockwork. Jesse might sleep three or four hours at a stretch. And he usually fell asleep again midway through his bottle.

"It'll get easier..." Kelly told him. "Just make sure you sleep when he sleeps."

"Wanna tell that to the other three?" Joey quipped. "Hey! I didn't tell you the good news!"

More good news?

"What's that?"

"We got a line on a house! It's on Boyle...on the other side of Meade."

About a block west of Kelly and Alyssa...and the rest of the family.

"It's four bedrooms...two and a half baths...full basement...laundry room off the kitchen." Joey told him. "It's a little more than I wanted to spend...but I think we can make it work."

"Talk to your Union Rep..."Kelly said. "That's how we got our mortgage. Shaved off a couple points."

That was one perk in working for the city. Good unions that took care of their people. And Joey had almost twenty-five years in as a city mechanic.

"I'll do that...thanks for the tip."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Alyssa had stowed about two weeks worth of meals in the freezer and put the Cheeseburger Mac she made for dinner into the oven the kids tore into the pile of presents the Severides had brought for Baby Trevor.

Joey and Emma Lynn got a good laugh over all the firefighter shirts and toys...

"Are you tryin' to tell us somethin'?" Joey asked.

Nearly all the boys in the family wanted to be firefighters...Declan was already on his way as a first year Candidate at the CPFTA. And the almost seventeen year old had already secured his summer internship placement...at Station 51. Andy and Jesse had wanted to follow in their dad's footsteps since they came out of the womb...and Aiden, Connor and Dylan were right there with 'em.

It was a running joke in the family...especially between Kelly and Nicky.

"Hey...I gotta make sure the department's in good hands, right?" Kelly replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner the Severides had to tear themselves away from the baby...this time it was Alyssa who didn't want to give him up.

"What...I finally got a chance to hold him!" she said. "Somebody's been "bonding" all night..."

She gave her husband a pointed look...and he put up his hands in surrender.

Guilty as charged.

As they made their way down the stairs Kelly put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Now what do think about havin' another one of our own?" he asked, pitching his voice so only she could hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at home they got the kids settled for the night...and Kelly's phone went off just as he and Lyssa were getting ready for bed themselves.

"Antonio?" he said.

What the hell was Detective Dawson doing calling him at home at ten-thirty at night?

"I just thought you'd wanna know...we charged the mom with first degree murder." he said. "We picked her up this afternoon..."

"What happened to the baby?" Kelly asked.

"Social Services took her. The mom just about went apeshit. I swear her head spun around at least three times. It was like somethin' outta "The Exorcist"."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They talked for a minute more and Kelly clicked his phone off.

He sank down onto the side of the bed, and a moment later he felt his wife's arms around him.

"Kelly? What was that about?" she asked.

He sighed and reached out to hold Alyssa.

"Remember that fire over on Laramie?" he said. "The one where the little boy died...and that woman just was standing there?"

Lyssa nodded.

"Well...no surprise, the fire was deliberate...and they just charged the boy's mother with first-degree murder."

"My God!" she whispered.

The thought was too horrible to even think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly hugged her tight. He knew she'd react this way. Alyssa was such a devoted mom...there was nothing she wouldn't do for her kids...and God help anyone who tried to get in the way of that. Of course she'd be sick at the idea of a mother harming her own child.

"I know, Babe..." he said quietly. "Every time I hear something about it I think 'It can't get any worse'. But then it does."

Slowly he began to tell her everything...she knew about the attempted rescue and the woman standing there in her coat holding the baby watching her house burn down. Now he told her how it looked like the woman was a serial arsonist...and how she may have started a dozen fires over the past two decades. He told her about his conversation with Mr. Hewitt and how Jaclyn Fisher was pissed off that her son wasn't perfect. He told her that DCFS had been called in twice before and nothing came of it.

Then he told her about the baby...Lexi. She was six months old.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Lyssa asked.

"I don't know..." Kelly answered. "I guess they'll try to find someone to take her...a relative or something. But for now Social Services's got her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were quiet for a minute...both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Alyssa was as upset as he was, Kelly could see that. His wife had the biggest heart of anyone he knew. This was tearing her up as bad as it was him.

"Lyssa?" he said. "What if we try to get Lexi? What if we offer to take her in...at least for now?"

"I don't think it's that simple, Kelly." she told him.

"Antonio can help us...he'll have some ideas." Kelly said. "Lyssa...I know it's crazy. But I was_ in _that house. I _knew _as soon as I got in that room what had happened. I held Mason in my arms...I carried him outta that hell. And I couldn't save him."

"Kelly..." Alyssa whispered. "You did everything you could."

"I know...I just keep praying he never woke up...that he never knew what happened." he said. "But Lexi...we _can_ help her. I _know_ we can."

Alyssa moved closer to Kelly and tightened her grip on him. He was her hero...and she loved him more than anything in the world. She could see how this was tearing him apart inside. She knew it had been eating at him ever since that night.

And she found herself agreeing with him.

"Okay..." she said. "Let's do it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They were going down that road...and there was no turning back. At least not for Kelly, there wasn't.

He and Alyssa had talked through the whole thing...and they were both on the same page. They were totally together on this. He could feel it.

He called Antonio Dawson the next morning...and he asked how he and Lyssa would go about asking for custody of Lexi.

Antonio had made some calls...and now he and Lyssa were sitting at the table after the kids were asleep filling out a mountain of paperwork. These people had to know everything...

It was mind-blowing when you really thought about it. When two people wanted to have a baby...you broke out a bottle of wine, lit a bunch of candles...put on some soft music and let nature take its course. Or you had a few beers and crawled into the back seat of your old man's car...whatever. The point was, all you had to do was what came naturally. Nobody was going to ask you about three generations of your family history, how much you made in a year, what was the highest level of education you'd completed.

Maybe if they did there wouldn't be kids in the kind of situation Baby Lexi was in...with a crazy mother facing a murder rap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly tossed the pen across the table.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm gettin' writer's cramp here..." he grumbled. "I never saw so much paper in my life. We didn't have to fill out this many forms to get our mortgage loan..."

Lyssa took his right hand in hers and began to massage it gently.

"I know, Kelly..." she said softly. "It's pretty overwhelming."

"You still want to do this, right?" he asked, afraid she might be changing her mind.

"Yeah...of course I do." she answered. "I feel just as strongly as you do about it. I'm just saying...it's a lot to bite off."

It was a lot to bite off. Personal histories, financial statements, medical histories...psychological tests...character witnesses. But Kelly was prepared to do whatever it took.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a few days, but they finally got all the forms filled out and got all the necessary documentation together. Antonio personally took the file down to DCFS. He knew a few people...maybe he could grease the wheels a little.

About a week later they got a call from a Mrs. Hillford. She was a social worker and she was assigned to Lexi's case. She asked when would be a good time to come over and meet with the Severides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the appointment was arranged, Alyssa and Kelly took the boys into the living room.

"We wanna talk to you guys..." Kelly said.

"Are we in trouble?" Jesse asked.

"No...we need to have a family meeting."

"What about Maggie?" Andy asked.

"Dad and I'll talk to her later..." Alyssa told them. "This isn't something she'd understand."

"Did something bad happen?" Jesse was worried now.

Kelly took a deep breath.

"Something bad did happen, Jess...but not to anyone we know."

That sounded strange...

"A couple weeks ago, I got called out to a fire over on Laramie. It was a house fire...and it was a really bad one. There was a little boy trapped inside...and me and the guys...we tried to get him. But we were too late."

"The little boy died?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah...of smoke inhalation." Kelly told him.

They didn't need to know all the details.

"Anyway...this little boy had a baby sister. And their mom's not gonna be able to take care of her anymore."

"Did the mom die too?" Andy wanted to know.

"No." Alyssa answered. "But she can't take care of the baby. That sometimes happens."

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know all the details, Jess." Alyssa told him. "All we know is that this little baby's got no one to take care of her...and that makes your dad and I feel bad."

"It makes me feel bad too." Jesse said.

"I know it does..." Kelly said, reaching out to put his arm around his son. "But Mom and me...we wanna do something to help this little girl. So we asked if she could come live with our family."

"Who do you ask about that?" Andy wondered. "Did they say yes?"

"They haven't said 'yes' yet." Kelly said. "But a lady is coming tomorrow to meet with us and talk about it."

"We just wanted to tell you boys what was happening." Alyssa said. "The lady will prob'ly be here when you get home from school tomorrow."

"What do we have to do?" Andy asked.

Obviously this was important...and Mom and Dad were letting them be part of it.

This was a really grown-up thing to talk about. To have to do.

"Nothing special, Buddy." Kelly told him. "Just mind your manners when the lady is here. No fighting..."

"This woman needs to see what our family is like...so she knows we'd be able to take care of a baby." Alyssa said.

"We can help take care of her." Jesse said. "Just like we help with Maggie."

"That's why we're talking to you guys." Kelly said. "For this to work...it's gonna take all of us. Our whole family."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Kelly and Alyssa were on pins and needles waiting for Mrs. Hillford's visit.

Not knowing what to do with her nervous energy...Alyssa was fussing in the kitchen...polishing non-existent spots from the granite countertops.

Kelly came in from the four seasons room where he had been watching Maggie play with her castle/dollhouse. He crossed the room to come up behind his wife who was polishing away.

"Hey..." he said, laying his hands on her shoulders.

Alyssa just about jumped through the ceiling.

"Whoa...easy, Babe..." he told her. "My God...you're tense..."

He began to massage her shoulders...but what would normally be soothing wasn't.

"Kelly...don't..." she said.

He stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly worried.

Kelly could feel how knotted her shoulders and her neck were. Why didn't she want him to rub them?

"I'm just...too wound up..."

"I can feel that." he said. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are...and I love you. "

Alyssa slipped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

And Kelly carefully wrapped her in his arms and held her close...but he couldn't help feeling there was something else. Something she wasn't telling him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But he didn't have time to pry into it...because the doorbell rang, announcing that Mrs. Hillford had arrived.

He kissed Lyssa gently and went to answer the door.

Maggie came running from the playroom and skidded to a halt as Kelly opened the door.

"Hi..." he said as he held open the storm door so the woman could come in. "My name's Kelly..."

"Brenda Hillford..." the woman introduced herself.

She was in her late forties, maybe early fifties...shorter than Kelly...full-figured. She looked over worked...her manner was brusque.

Alyssa came out from the kitchen to join Kelly.

"This is my wife, Alyssa...and our daughter Maggie." Kelly introduced his family.

"Come in...please." Alyssa said. "Would you like some coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee sounds wonderful." Mrs. Hillford replied.

Alyssa nodded and went off to the kitchen.

Maggie crept closer to Kelly and he felt her snake her arms around his leg. He reached down and plucked her up into his arms.

"Come on and sit down..."

He held out his arm, gesturing toward the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Hillford headed into the front room...walking slowly, studying everything. She took in the pictures on the tables and the walls...the bookcases filled with every kind of book you could imagine. The room was homey...cozy...neat and lived in.

The social worker sank down onto the big leather sectional just as Alyssa came in with a tray of coffee and cookies...and a cup of milk for Maggie.

Kelly set Maggie down and she immediately reached for a cookie.

"Try not to make crumbs all over..." Kelly told her, even though it wouldn't do a bit of good.

If Maggie was eating...she was making a mess. The dust buster was coming out regardless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once all the grown-ups had their coffee, Mrs. Hillford reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a manila file folder. Kelly saw his name written in black marker on the tab.

The official file...

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourselves..." she began.

"Well...we'll be married eleven years in June." Alyssa began. "We've got three children. Our boys, Andy and Jesse turned ten on Christmas Eve...and Maggie just turned three."

"And you're with the fire department?" Mrs. Hillford directed her question to Kelly.

He nodded.

"Yeah...twenty-five years this fall." he said.

"And how long do you intend to stay?"

"As long as I'm able to." he told her.

He still loved his job...he still looked forward to the challenges it brought.

It's just who he was.

"And what about you, Mrs. Severide?"

"I'm home with the kids, mostly. But my sister-in-law and I oversee the Helping Hands store over on Irving..."

"Lyssa and Kathy started the store with the people at the church." Kelly added.

Mrs. Hillford nodded.

"We had a fire here about four years ago..." Alyssa told her. "You may have read about it...our home, my brother's home...and one of our neighbors? Well, we had such an out pouring of help from the families in the department and the parish, that we decided to start the store as a way to help others in similar circumstances. We work with several organizations that aid women and children..."

"Yes, I'm aware." Mrs. Hillford said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maybe brusque was too polite a word to describe this lady.

She decided to just get down to it.

"I do have some concerns." She began. "For starters...I understand you were injured last year, Lieutenant. Quite seriously."

"Yeah...but I'm totally fine now." he said. "I'm on full duty...no restrictions..."

"That's fine...but I'm concerned about your ability to care for a child after all that."

"What do you mean? I take care of my family just fine."

"What if something happens?" Mrs. Hillford asked. "How will you take care of a child then?"

"The same way I'll take care of the three I've already got."

Kelly was getting frustrated. What was this lady getting at? Just because he'd been injured before, that meant he couldn't take care of a baby? Nobody was concerned with that before...with how they'd manage with the twins and Maggie. But because they wanted to take in Baby Lexi...old wounds were suddenly a major concern?

"Mrs. Hillford." Alyssa broke in. "Last year was really difficult for our family...that's true. But we had a lot of support. We have a huge family...three of my brothers live right here in the neighborhood. Kelly's dad is eight blocks away...my folks are close by. And we have the most amazing friends in the world. All Kelly's co-workers at the fire station organized in shifts to help out when Kelly was hurt. We had so many people helping us..."

"That can't factor into my decision." Mrs. Hillford said. "_You_ are the ones who would be given custody of Lexi...and we need to know how _you_ plan to care for her. And you have quite an extensive medical history yourself, Mrs. Severide."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something that would kill their chances of swaying this woman.

"We understand that." he said. "The point is, that we were able to manage after my accident...and, yes, my job is dangerous sometimes. But even if I worked in an office downtown somewhere...there's no guarantee I wouldn't get hit by a car crossing Michigan Avenue. You can't base your whole decision on what _might _happen...otherwise nobody's gonna be able to pass your test."

"It's not a test, Lieutenant." Mrs. Hillford replied tersely. "The state is involved in this child's case, so we have certain protocols that must be followed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the visit was very routine...like she was going down a check list. She looked in the fridge...checking to see what kind of food they had. She looked at the house...the rooms...asked where Lexi would sleep.

"We thought we could put a crib in Maggie's room..." Kelly said. "She's been asking for a sister..."

When the social worker left, Kelly held out his arms to Alyssa and she stepped into his embrace.

They had tried their best. They had met with this woman and answered all her questions the best they could.

But they couldn't change the past...and if their combined medical histories were gonna prevent them from getting Lexi, there was nothing they could do about that.

Kelly couldn't help but feel discouraged.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They never heard another word...so Kelly and Alyssa both reluctantly assumed that they hadn't passed Mrs. Hillford's scrutiny. She said it wasn't a test...but that's exactly what it was.

Oh well...hopefully Lexi would go to a good family. A family that wanted her...that was in it for the right reasons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But the Severides had plenty to keep them busy.

Despite a few initial reservations...Andy and Jesse appeared in the season finale of Chicago Fire in a big way. They were playing the brothers who got trapped while exploring a construction site.

Morgan had written the story...and once it was agreed that the twins would do the parts, he tweaked things even more to match their individual personalities. Andy was the one who fell in a hole...and Jesse went in to try to help him.

The boys weren't nervous at all...filming the scene down in the hole that was supposed to be a dug out basement. Kelly ,Casey, Mills and Clarke had gone down first and checked everything...making sure that the structure was, in fact, stable. They even shored up the walls a bit more for extra precaution.

Kelly was surprised that Jesse was actually more into it than Andy. Andy was kind of like a bull in a china shop...just like his old man. He didn't get subtlety...he didn't necessarily understand the feel the director was going for. He was like...say the lines...say 'em right...okay, time to move on.

Jesse went about it in his usual more thoughtful manner. He listened to what the director said...he listened to Morgan...and he tried to do what they said. They told him to imagine things being this way and that...and how would he act if...

But mostly it was just them and Morgan...and the boys were comfortable with him. He was patient as ever with them...and when Kelly watched the dailies with Morgan and the director he was pretty sure they got what they were hoping for.

And the checks the boys received made nice deposits into their bank accounts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then it was time for Trevor's Baptism.

It was a different feeling...being the godparent.

Alyssa cradled Baby Trevor in her arms throughout the ceremony...and Kelly stood beside her, with his arm around her, looking down at his little nephew.

The little boy looked up at him...and again, Kelly was struck by the thick, dark hair and the big brown eyes. Trevor was always looking around...taking everything in. You could almost see the wheels spinning as he seemed to be trying to understand what was going on around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As his godparents, Alyssa and Kelly were throwing the party.

The family gathered back at the Severide house. As usual, the crowd was almost more than the house could hold. Besides Alyssa's whole family, and Emma Lynn's parents having come from Minnesota, there neighbors and friends of Joey and Emma Lynn were there...as well as a few folks from Station 51.

Kelly came up from the basement where the men were congregated around the pool table to grab another beef sandwich when his phone started going off.

He dug it out of his pocket on the third ring. The number wasn't familiar...but it was a 224 area code. It was local.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant Severide?" a woman's voice asked.

The voice wasn't familiar either.

"Yeah...who's this?"

"This is Brenda Hillford from DCFS."

The social worker for Lexi's case.

What the hell was she doing calling on a Sunday?

"What can I do for you?" Kelly asked.

He went to the front door and opened it to step outside and get away from the noise of the party.

"Is this a bad time?" Mrs. Hillford asked.

"We're having a party for my nephew's Christening."

"Well, I'll be brief." she said.

Brenda Hillford paused for a moment.

"You've been approved as Lexi's temporary foster parents."

"What?! You're kidding..."

Kelly was stunned...all this time...almost two months...and not a word. And now suddenly they were approved?

"I'd like to bring Lexi tomorrow afternoon. Does that give you enough time?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Kelly stammered.

He just couldn't wrap his head around it...this was big news.

"Very well, then." Mrs. Hillford said. "I'll be there tomorrow after noon."

She ended the call...and Kelly just stared at his phone in disbelief.

He put the phone back in his pocket and went to find Alyssa.

She was gonna freak out...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He went directly to the kitchen where Alyssa was starting to put up the leftover food so she could start putting out the desserts.

Kelly took her by the arm and led her into the laundry room so they could have a few moments of privacy.

"I just got a call from the social worker." he said. "We're getting Lexi!"

"What?!"

Lyssa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"All this time? And not even a word? And suddenly we're getting her? Just like that?" she asked.

"It's crazy..." Kelly agreed. "But the lady's bringing her tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow?" Alyssa gasped. "We don't have anything ready! We don't have diapers...formula...the crib's not set up..."

"We'll get it together..." he said, trying to calm her.

He laid his hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down.

"I'll make a run to the store..."

"But we've got a house full of people..." she protested. "Did they even tell you how big she is? So we know what size diapers to get? Did they say what kind of formula she needs? What foods is she on?"

Kelly hadn't even thought to ask any of that stuff.

He took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I'll get a couple different sizes...and a couple different formulas. We'll just take stuff back once we know which ones we need." he told her. "I know it's a lot...but we'll make it work."

He held out his arms and Alyssa stepped into them. He could feel the tension in her body and he began to rub gentle patterns across her back...just like she did for him when the situation was reversed.

"Shhh..." he told her softly. "It's gonna be okay. We'll get it together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later they came out from the laundry room...and Alyssa was more or less in one piece.

But Kelly didn't understand all the work involved...all the preparations that needed to happen. The same way he never understood why she used to pack enough stuff to go on a two week vacation every time they went somewhere with the twins. They had more than one argument about how he could throw on fifty pounds of gear and be out the door in under a minute...and she took two hours to get the boys ready to go to a picnic or a birthday party.

She knew he felt strongly about taking Lexi after Jaclyn Fisher was arrested. He felt like he somehow owed it to the little boy...Mason. And Lyssa loved him for it. Kelly had such a big heart...and even if he came off as hard and tough...she knew how deeply it cut him when he realized he couldn't save everyone.

That's why she agreed to do this. But she still had her reservations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey came into the kitchen just as they emerged from their conversation.

He was so happy...he had never imagined that he'd have a wife and a family of his own...and now here he was...a father of four.

It never would have happened if he hadn't had his brothers and his baby sister in his corner. And he had come looking for Alyssa and Kelly to thank them again for doing this...for making this party for his son.

"Hey...I just wanted to..."

Joey stopped when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Alyssa nodded.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

Kelly looked at his brother-in-law...then at his wife...then back at Joe.

"We just found out..." he said. "That we're gonna be foster parents. The social worker from DCFS called about the little girl we applied to take in."

The whole family knew about Lexi...and about Mason and what had happened. And all of them were just sickened at the thought of what Jaclyn Fisher had done. They knew that Kelly and Alyssa wanted to help...and they were all behind them a hundred percent.

"That's great!" Joey said.

"They're bringing her tomorrow..." Alyssa said, still shell-shocked by the news

"Wow...that's not a lot of lead time."

Lyssa nodded...glad someone understood.

"We got a lot of work to do." Joey said with a decisive nod of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly wasn't surprised by Joey's reaction. That was the way the Boungiovanni's did everything.

Joe had been the one to make the announcement...and of course everyone wanted to know what they could do to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa sat down and made a list of things to get at Target...diapers, wipes, formula, bottles...baby food, pacifiers.

Shay went along with Kelly to make sure he got everything.

The two friends slowly trolled the aisles filling carts with supplies and clothes.

Maggie still wore baby sizes for the most part...and they had saved a few things...but mostly for sentimental reasons rather than practicality.

"So what sizes are we supposed to get?" Shay asked.

Kelly shrugged.

"I don't know. Alyssa said most kids wear six months ahead of their age. Maggie's just so tiny..."

Shay nodded...

"That makes sense... so Lexi's how old?"

"Eight months now." he said.

"So twelve to eighteen months..." Leslie said.

She began picking basics...onsies, socks...sleepers.

Then she saw something else...

"Oh...look!"

She held up a little outfit...pink leggings and a yellow and white polka dotted jacket.

"This is adorable!" she said. "Look...it's even got a little shirt!"

Leslie added it to the pile that was growing steadily in the cart. And then she turned back to the rack with a look of longing in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly watched his best friend...he'd known her for over twenty years...and back before he had met Alyssa she had been the one constant in his life. She was the one who never let him down. Sometimes they didn't agree...but he could always count on her to tell him the truth and to never sugar coat things.

"Did you..." he started...not sure if this was the right time or place for this conversation..."ever think about having kids? I mean..."

He kind of gestured in her general direction.

"Did I ever think about getting pregnant?" she asked. "Sure...I thought about it lots of times."

"So why didn't you? I mean...there's all kinds of ways you could..."

"I thought about getting artificially inseminated." Shay said softly. "I looked through about a couple hundred on-line profiles..."

"And?"

"And it seemed like ordering take-out. I'll take one...six feet tall...no more than two hundred pounds...above average IQ...blue eyes..."

Leslie looked up at Kelly.

"It was all so impersonal. And I wanted someone who at least had an interest in how the kid grew up."

"You would have had me...and all the guys at the house..."

"I know. The baby would have twenty "uncles"...but it's not the same. And you can't trust what someone puts in an on-line profile. I wanted someone strong...someone with honor...integrity...someone who cares about other people...someone brave...and at the end of the day...there's really only one man who fit the bill."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finished their shopping and loaded the mountain of purchases into the car. Besides all the clothes and the diapers and the formula...they had to buy another car seat, double stroller...bottles...nursery water. All things Kelly had forgotten about.

Good thing he had Shay along for the ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were still a ton of people at the house when they got home. But everyone was working.

Connor, Aiden, Garrett and Dylan helped Kelly unload the car. Alyssa's sister-in-law, Sherri, was washing down the mattress for the crib and the changing table. Kathy was washing down the high chair, and Alyssa's mom was taking crib linens and the bumper pad out of the dryer.

Emma Lynn and Alyssa's nieces Samantha and Nicole were going through the clothes Alyssa had been planning to take down to the store...seeing if anything might work for Lexi.

Upstairs, Joey and Marc were putting together the crib Kelly and Matt had taken apart just a few months before and setting it up in Kelly and Alyssa's room. Andy and Jesse were handing them the tools...and occasionally, the uncles let them tighten the screws.

Declan was in the living room reassembling "Baby Jail"...the port-a-crib they kept set up in there.

Savannah had Maggie and Ainsley in Maggie's room and she was reading them stories to keep them out of everyone's way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly but surely...it all got done and once the family had left and the kids were tucked in bed Kelly and Alyssa went to their room.

It was surreal to see the crib and the changing table set up in there.

That wasn't what they had planned to do originally...but Alyssa decided that Lexi needed to bond with them and they could ease her into Maggie's room later. And besides, she reasoned, that way Maggie wouldn't feel like she was being displaced. She could ease into being a big sister gradually.

Alyssa ran her hand over the newly re-assembled crib and straightened an imaginary wrinkle in the blanket folded over the railing.

Kelly came up behind her.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she replied. "Are you?"

Kelly shook his head.

"Nope...not at all." he said.

He turned Alyssa around to face him and took her in his arms.

"This is the right thing. I was sure of it before...but tonight...the way the whole family jumped in to help. They're all behind us...we've got Shay...Casey...and all the rest of the team. I _know_ we're doing the right thing."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alyssa barely slept at all...and she was up before the sun.

Today was the day Lexi was coming.

There were just so many unknowns. Where had she been for the past two and a half months since the fire? Was she with a family? Was she in some kind of group home? Was she attached to the people who had been caring for her? Would she bond with them?

How would the kids take to her?

Andy and Jesse at least had some understanding of what was going to happen. And at least for the moment they were excited about it.

Maggie was the one she was most concerned with, obviously. She had been fascinated with the idea of a baby ever since Emma Lynn began showing. And she had repeatedly pointed out that she had two brothers, but no sister.

But she also pointed out that she didn't have a puppy.

And how she would react to seeing another little girl in Kelly's arms...that would be the real test.

Kelly was so happy. He wanted this more than anything. He was certain this was the right thing to do...and that everything would work out fine.

But Alyssa had a lot of questions...and she wished she had been able to ask them before today.

She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Kelly...and headed for the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly turned over in bed and reached for Alyssa. His hand slid over the empty side of the bed where his wife was supposed to be...and he opened his eyes to find he was alone.

He sat up and looked around. The sun was barely coming up.

He saw the sliver of light creeping out from under the bathroom door and he could hear the shower running.

He threw back the covers and got up out of bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa was just standing under the hot water...as hot as she could stand it and she had the shower head angled down so the water jets pulsated up and down her shoulder and her right arm.

She gingerly rotated the joint...it wouldn't move nearly as much as it had even a few months ago. The doctor had said she had a lot of scar tissue built up and it was restricting the movement...causing what he called a "frozen shoulder".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shower door opened, and Kelly stepped in.

"Lyssa...it's like five thirty in the morning..." he said...then he yawned.

"Then what are you doing up?"

"There was this big empty space in my bed..." he told her as he reached out for her.

He pulled back from the scalding water.

"Jeez...what're you trying to do? Boil yourself alive?"

He adjusted the temperature so it was more tolerable.

Then he stepped closer to his wife.

"What's wrong, Lys..." he asked as he gently ran his hands over her body. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tense..."

Kelly reached for the sponge and the lemon scented body wash she had been using for as long as he'd known her. He squirted a little out and began to rub rhythmic circles across her back and up and down her arms.

She flinched as he worked on her right shoulder.

"Okay...now I know something's wrong." he said, as he turned her to face him. "Your arm's bothering you...isn't it?"

"I just...with the party and everything yesterday..." she tried to brush it off.

He gently placed one finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him...to look him in the eyes.

He studied her face for a long minute...

"You would tell me if there were something really wrong? Wouldn't you?"

Alyssa was always doing something for him...and she had almost a sixth sense when it came to how he was feeling. She knew when his knee was giving him problems, or his shoulder was aching, or his back was tight. And she did everything she could to ease his pain. She had since almost the day they met.

He still remembered that first time...in her old apartment over on Ashland...how she had massaged away the pain in his shoulder after he'd told her about getting injured in a fire...a fire that had taken the life of a brother firefighter...and his oldest friend.

She would do anything for him...he knew that. But he wasn't always sure she knew he'd do the same for her...if she ever gave him the chance.

"Of course I would, Kelly..." she answered.

And she would...just not today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were so many last minute things to do...wash the bottles, and the plastic coated spoons. Set up the changing table...and make sure the new car seat was safely installed.

The door bell rang at precisely twelve noon.

Kelly had gone to pick Maggie up from school...so Alyssa was by herself when Mrs. Hillford arrived with Lexi.

She took a deep breath...and opened the door.

There was the social worker...holding an adorable little girl with light brown hair and enormous blue eyes.

And Alyssa was in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Hillford swept in...all business.

"Come in...please..." Alyssa said as the woman walked past her and headed to the living room.

Apparently interpersonal skills were not this woman's strong suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went to the sofa...and Mrs. Hillford handed Lexi to Alyssa.

She was a big girl...almost as big as Maggie.

"Hi Lexi..." she said softly. "Hi Sweetheart. Such a pretty girl..."

Lexi studied her intently...like she was trying to decide what to make of this strange lady.

"I'm so happy to meet you." Alyssa went on...letting Lexi get used to the sound of her voice. "I think you're gonna like it here..."

"Where's Mr. Severide?" Mrs. Hillford asked abruptly.

"Kelly's just picking Maggie up from preschool." Alyssa said evenly, not varying the tone of her voice.

She turned her attention back to the little girl in her lap.

"You're gonna like Maggie...and she's so excited about you coming here. You're gonna play..."

"I need to see what provisions you've made for the child." Mrs. Hillford cut in.

"Of course..." Alyssa replied. "I have some questions for you as well."

"Such as? I'm on a schedule here..."

"Such as...what kind of formula does Lexi need? And what foods has she been introduced to?"

Mrs. Hillford dug into her shoulder bag. And she pulled out a manila envelope.

"You'll find all that information in this packet...along with her medical cards...and her immunization records."

"Can we take her to our pediatrician? Or do we have to go somewhere special?"

"As long as your pediatrician takes Medicaid it shouldn't be a problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At that moment Kelly and Maggie came in through the back door.

"Look who's here..." Kelly said as he carried Maggie into the living room.

He didn't want her to go running in and scare Lexi.

"Lexi...can you say 'hi' to Maggie?" Alyssa asked as Kelly sank down onto the couch.

She waved the baby's hand up and down a little.

"This my new baby?" Maggie asked.

"This is Lexi..." Kelly told her. "And she's gonna live here at our house now...and we're gonna take care of her."

"Forever?"

"For a while..." Kelly said. "Let's just let her get to know us..."

He and Alyssa had talked about it...and they didn't want to make Maggie any promises they couldn't keep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite all that she had done...or all she had _allegedly_ done...the state hadn't terminated Jaclyn Fisher's parental rights. But they were still actively looking for relatives that would be able to take the baby. So far, her maternal grandparents...a couple in their early seventies had declined to take custody due to health reasons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie reached out to touch Lexi's hand.

"Gentle..." Kelly reminded her. "We don't want to scare her..."

He took Maggie's hand in his so she didn't get too rough.

Alyssa scooted a few inches closer...bringing the girls closer.

"Hi Baby..." Maggie said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes Mrs. Hillford cleared her throat.

"I really need to see what preparations you've made." she said abruptly.

Alyssa and Kelly shared a quick look.

"Of course..." Alyssa said tersely.

She and Kelly got up and led Mrs. Hillford up the stairs to their bedroom where the crib and changing table were set up and waiting.

The woman looked around.

"I thought you were gonna put her in with your daughter." she said.

"We thought it would be better to have her sleep in her at first. To let her get used to Kelly and I being with her..."

"And then we'll ease into having her and Maggie together." Kelly finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Hillford checked the bathroom...making note of the new bath chair.

She looked in Maggie's room...giving it a cursory glance.

Then she went down the stairs and swept through the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked in the pantry. And she checked the new bottles and cans of formula sitting on the counter.

She looked over the four seasons room...and saw that they had three baby gates one for each kitchen door and another for the stairs.

The social worker nodded.

Everything appeared satisfactory.

"I'll be making periodic visits over the next few months...assuming you're going to have her that long. I'll phone with the time...giving you an hour's notice. You need to notify the office if you intend to take her out of state...for instance if you would go on vacation. Now...babysitters..."

"Our "babysitters" are mostly firefighters and paramedics." Kelly told her.

This woman was getting on his nerves. And he wanted her out of his house, the sooner the better.

"I suppose that would be sufficient." she conceded.

How generous of her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well...I'll leave you now." Mrs. Hillford said.

Kelly set Maggie down and showed the woman to the door.

Once he had shut it behind her, he turned to Alyssa.

"Nobody's gonna crown her Miss Congeniality..." Alyssa said.

"You ain't kiddin'..." he agreed. "What a..."

"Here..." Lyssa told him. "You take Lexi...I want to go look at that packet. Then I'll get lunch for everybody."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly reached out for the baby.

"Sure...come on Lexi..." he said.

He took her carefully in his arms.

"What a big girl..."

He turned and followed Alyssa into the family room.

"She weights almost as much as Maggie."

Alyssa unwound the cord from the envelope, and looked inside. She withdrew a single sheet...a double sided form.

"Twenty-one and a half pounds..." she said. "And twenty eight and a half inches tall."

She scanned the form...

"And she takes regular formula...no soy...and she eats cereal...fruits and vegetables...but she doesn't like meats."

"I don't blame you there..." Kelly said to Lexi.

Baby food meats were still pretty nasty in his opinion. When the kids were little, Alyssa used to grind up whatever they were eating in the food processor and mix it with the vegetables. At least that was slightly more tolerable.

"No allergies..."

That was good to know...

"And she sleeps for about two hours in the afternoon." Alyssa said as she put the form back in the envelope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She got up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen to get lunch together.

"Maybe we'll all take a nap before the boys get home." Kelly said. "You've still got two more people to meet..."

He stood up and gave Lexi a little swing before he followed Alyssa.

"What do you want for lunch, Lexi?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Andy and Jesse ran the three blocks from St. Pasqual's. Today was the day Baby Lexi was coming! She might already be there...and they wanted to see her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had whispered about it late into the night, after all the relatives had gone home.

"Whaddya think she's gonna be like?" Jesse asked.

"Like a baby, I guess." Andy answered. "She's prob'ly not gonna do anything."

"That's really scary...what happened at her house." Jesse said.

He remembered the fire at their house. He remembered Mom coming into their room and waking them up. And her remembered that she handed him his Teddy.

He hadn't really seen the fire...not till they were outside. Mom had carried them down the stairs...both of them at the same time. Jesse still didn't know how she did that. Only Dad could ever carry them both at the same time. But Mom did it...carried both of them downstairs wrapped up in blankets. She took them through the kitchen and slammed the door.

Then she broke the glass on the storm door...and she lifted them through the hole. She cut herself...but she got Andy and him out...and they ran out front to the tree where Dad told them to wait for him.

Mom had been really fast...and he and Andy didn't get hurt at all.

"Why do you think the mom didn't get the little boy out?" he asked. "Andy?"

"I dunno...maybe there was too much fire...and she couldn't."

But he had been thinking the same thing. His mom had got both of them out. Why didn't Lexi's mom do the same?

"I wonder why her mom can't take care of her." Andy said.

"Maybe she's sad about the little boy..." Jesse offered. "You think Lexi 'members her brother?"

"I don't think babies remember stuff." Andy answered. "I don't remember stuff from back then. Just what we see in pictures."

"Lexi won't have any pictures." Jesse said. "Dad said her house got destroyed. There wasn't anything left."

He shuddered.

When their house got on fire a lot of their stuff got burned up too. But Uncle Matt had fixed their house so it was better than it was before...and they got all new stuff.

The 'portant thing was that they had each other...that's what Mom and Dad said. Mom said you can replace _things_...but you can't replace family.

Now _they_ had to be Baby Lexi's family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ran around the back and up the steps to the four seasons room...and they burst through the door.

Their mom was in the kitchen.

"My goodness...you got home fast." she said. "Did you run all the way?"

Andy and Jesse both nodded...and tried to catch their breath.

"Is she here?" Jesse asked. "Is Lexi here?"

Lyssa nodded.

"She's in the living room with Dad and Maggie..."

The twins shrugged off their backpacks and went running for the front room.

They skidded to a halt almost crashing into one another.

"Look who's here..." Kelly said.

He was sitting on the couch...holding Lexi on his lap...watching Maggie play with her Legos on the coffee table.

And Lexi seemed to be just taking it all in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys came closer...and Andy sat down on Kelly's right side...and Jesse sat down on his left.

Maggie looked up from what she was doing.

"I got a new baby." she told her brothers.

"We all got a new baby..." Kelly gently corrected her. "Lexi's gonna be part of our family...so you're gonna have to share. Got that, Baby Girl?"

Maggie's lower lip turned out just a little bit...

"C'mere..." Kelly said. "Let's introduce her to your brothers..."

Maggie took a step closer.

"This is Andy..." he said.

Andy reached out and stroked one finger on Lexis's little hand...

"And this is Jesse."

Jesse reached out to touch her too...

"Can I hold her, Dad?" he asked.

Kelly transferred the baby to Jesse's lap...and kept one hand on her back.

Jesse held onto the baby carefully.

"Hi Lexi..." he said softly.

And Lexi looked up at the sound of his voice.

Her big blue eyes met Jesse's...and he smiled at her.

And Lexi broke out into a big grin...showing everyone that she had two teeth on the bottom.

She made a gurgling sound...and Kelly broke out into a grin of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My turn..." Andy said.

Kelly lifted Lexi off of Jesse's lap and transferred her over to Andy's.

"Whaddya think, guys?" he asked.

"She's cute..." Andy said. "She's big..."

"How old is Lexi, Dad?" Jesse asked. "When's her birthday?"

"August 31..." Kelly answered. "We never had a summer birthday in this family before..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa came out from the kitchen...and she stopped at the foot of the stairs for a second to just watch her family getting to know it's newest member.

The kids were fascinated by this little girl...and she seemed to be warming to them pretty quickly.

But Kelly...he just looked so happy and content...and more at ease than he had been in a while.

She smiled.

She knew this was going to take a lot of getting used to...but seeing how happy everyone was...she knew they were doing a good thing.

Alyssa joined her family on the couch...reaching out to take Maggie into her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after all four kids were in their beds...Lyssa stood beside the crib watching Lexi sleep. She had rocked the baby to sleep...singing softly to her, while Kelly had given Maggie her bath and read her her stories like he did every night.

It was important to keep that ritual intact...so Maggie didn't feel pushed aside. Most families had months to prepare for a new arrival...they'd had less than twenty four hours.

Kelly came up behind his wife and slipped his arms around her.

She leaned back against his strong chest...and sighed.

"One day down..." he said softly. "How'd we do?"

"Better than I expected, honestly." Lyssa replied. "But the real test comes tomorrow..."

Kelly had to be on shift at seven the next morning and she'd be on her own with four kids.

"Yeah...about that..."

She turned around to face him, concerned and confused, not only by his words...but the tone of his voice.

"I called in today...I've got four personal days left...so I'm gonna take 'em. It'll give us a little more time to settle in. And I wanna be here..."

Alyssa slipped her arms up around his neck.

"Have I told you you're the most wonderful husband in the entire world?" she asked.

"Hmmm..." he answered with a playful growl. "The best husband in the world? No...I think I'd remember somethin' like that..."

He leaned down to kiss her.

"Just for that..."she teased back. "If there's a two a.m. feeding...it's all yours, Severide."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The first night went off without a hitch...and much to Kelly's relief without a two a.m. feeding.

He and Alyssa were downstairs in the kitchen with Maggie and Lexi when Andy and Jesse came thundering down the stairs.

"Guys..." Kelly said. "Take it down a notch? Okay?"

"Sorry, Dad..." Jesse said as they slid into their chairs.

Alyssa set a basket of muffins and bread down on the table and Andy's hand shot out in a hurry to grab the blueberry one on the top.

Kelly sat down to feed Lexi her first breakfast...

"Dad?" Andy asked. "Aren't you goin' to work?"

"I'm gonna take a couple days off, Buddy." he said. "And help Mom with Lexi while she's getting used to us."

Alyssa smiled at him as she set the platter of sausage patties down. Again...Andy was the first to get in there...stabbing two patties with his fork.

"So that means you'll be here after school?" Andy said.

"Yeah..."

The twins looked at one another...having a silent conversation.

"Can you come pick us up from school?" Jesse asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly looked at them curiously as Alyssa set the last thing on the table...a platter of sliced fruit...melon and pineapple...grapes and strawberries. Then she began fixing a plate for Maggie.

"I thought you guys were too big for me to walk you home from school..." Kelly said. "Isn't that what you been saying for the last...what? Two years?"

"Well...yeah..." Andy said hesitantly. "But if you come get us...everybody can see Lexi..."

Kelly chuckled to himself.

Now it all made sense.

His boys wanted to show off their new sister...

So they wanted him to bring "show and tell"...

Kinda like when he brought the fire trucks to preschool that one time...

"I think we can make that happen..."

He turned back to Lexi and spooned another mouthful of fruit and cereal into her open mouth.

"Whaddya say, Lexi...you wanna go to school?"

Lexi gurgled.

"I think that means 'yes'." Jesse said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie looked around.

"Me too?" she asked. "Lexi come to my school?"

"Sure...I'll bring her when I come get you, Baby Girl."

Maggie smiled with satisfaction as she stuck a piece of melon in her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy and Jesse set off with Aiden, Connor, and Garrett...and Kelly went to get Maggie ready for school.

While he was helping her into her uniform Alyssa gave Lexi a quick bath. She smiled...because Lexi liked the bath as much as Maggie had...she laughed and she splashed. Maybe they could put her in swim lessons that summer.

Might as well start doing all the things they did with the other kids.

Kelly poked his head in the bathroom.

"We're about ready to take off..." he said.

"Okay..." Alyssa answered.

But when she went to lift Lexi...she felt her shoulder lock ...and she didn't trust herself to lift twenty-one and a half wet, squirmy pounds.

"Kelly...can you get her out?"

Worry clouded his eyes as he stepped in to lift the baby out of the bath seat. Lyssa held out the towel and wrapped Lexi in it. Then Kelly carried her off to their room and laid her on the changing table.

Alyssa stepped in to dry her off and rub baby lotion all over her...

"Lyssa, what happened just now?"

"Nothing..."

"Bullshit." he said...not caring that there were kids around. "Something's wrong with your arm, isn't it?"

"It's been bothering me..." she conceded.

"Well, don't you think you should make a doctor's appointment?"

"I will."

"When?"

If it were him...if he was the one having problems...she'd be on the phone already. And he'd probably be at the doctor's that day...or the next, at the very latest.

"Soon, Kelly...we got a lot goin' on right now."

"Lyssa..."

He wiped one hand down his face in frustration.

"Kelly...I _will _call the doctor. I just can't do it right now." she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy!" Maggie called from her room. "Where you go?"

Kelly glanced at his watch.

He had to get Maggie to school.

"I'll be back in half an hour." he said. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He zipped Maggie's little pink windbreaker and helped her with her backpack...then they set off for St. Pasqual's.

She chattered all the way...and she bounced along, just the way Andy and Jesse used to when they got excited about something. But Kelly barely felt the pull on his arm as he walked down the block.

He knew Alyssa was holding something back from him...and he hated when she did that. When Bradley Paul attacked her...when he broke her arm in three places...that was the last thing the doctors took care of when they were taking her back and forth to the operating room. First they had to remove her spleen and repair her lacerated liver and kidneys, then they had to work on the facial fractures. They had spent eleven hours on that one.

There were major problems with the anesthetic when they went to set her jaw. Her blood pressure had bottomed out and they had almost lost her.

That was the reason they waited almost three weeks to fix her arm...and in the end she had lost about twenty percent of the function in it. She had never regained her full strength and the range of motion was diminished. But she never complained...she never let it stop her.

She took care of the kids...cleaned the house...laundry...cooking...and she took care of him. When he had come home from the hospital last year he couldn't do anything for himself. Alyssa had dressed him, bathed him, cut his food...set up his toothbrush...she did everything.

He'd gotten better...he'd fought his way through rehab and now he was back at work on full duty, still leading his Squad.

He never would have made it though without Alyssa by his side.

And now he was determined to do the same for her if necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie tugged on his finger...bringing him back to the present.

"Daddy? When Lexi come to my school?"

Kelly looked down at his daughter.

"I'll bring her when I come pick you up...and you can show everybody your baby sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at home Alyssa got Lexi diapered and into the little outfit Leslie had picked out.

She had to finish washing the few things Lexi had come with...and see what all she still needed. She was going to need a whole summer wardrobe...and there were so many other things.

She picked the baby up and shifted her onto her left hip...and headed down stairs.

Alyssa spread a quilt on the living room floor and brought over the plastic bin they had filled with baby toys...soft blocks, stacking rings, snapping beads, textured balls...and colorful animals.

She sat down beside Lexi and started to build a tower with the blocks.

"One..." she said as she set the first block down. "Two...three."

Lexi knocked the tower over.

"What did you do?" Lyssa asked. "Did you knock my tower down?"

The baby looked up at her and smiled...obviously pleased with herself.

Alyssa started to build the tower all over again.

"One...two...three..."

Lexi knocked it down again.

By the time Kelly came back they were stacking colored rings.

"Blue...green...yellow...orange..."

"Hey..." he said.

Lyssa looked up and smiled.

"Look who's here, Lexi. Can you say 'Hi Daddy!'"

Kelly stopped.

That was the first time Lyssa had said that. They hadn't referred to themselves by any names at all yesterday...just the kids.

He sank down to the floor beside Alyssa.

"Do you think it's time to say Mommy and Daddy?" he asked.

Alyssa shrugged.

"That's what we want her to call us eventually...we have to make her part of the family."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly fingered one of the different textured balls and gently rolled it toward the baby.

In this whole process...applying to take Lexi...and then actually getting her...he had never really pictured the outcome. He'd never pictured_ her_. All he had seen of her was a pink blanket at the fire scene.

He'd never imagined her calling _him_ 'Daddy'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning flew by...with blocks and numbers and colors...and then Kelly took Lexi in his lap to look at some of the board books Alyssa brought out .

There had been only a few books that Andy had had the patience for...anything with cars and trucks...and this little set called 'I Spy'. He liked to search the pictures for numbers and letters and whatever else. And Alyssa had saved those books.

Now Lexi studied the pictures with rapt attention and she smiled and eventually squealed happily as he took her hand in his to point to the 'A' or the to the number'3'.

And then Lyssa brought down the yellow polka dotted hoodie that went with the outfit and Kelly strapped the baby in the new stroller for the inaugural ride.

"You know...I need to call my dad." he said as the three made their way down Boyle toward Melvina.

"See if he wants to come for dinner." Lyssa suggested.

Benny Severide was going to be surprised. He knew Kelly and Alyssa had applied to be foster parents...but in all the excitement of the past forty-eight hours...he didn't know that it had actually happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to St. Pasqual's Early Childhood center the three trooped down the stairs to Mrs. Beatty's classroom.

Maggie jumped up from her place in the circle and came running over when Kelly and Alyssa came in the door. She was practically vibrating with excitement as she grabbed onto Kelly's hand and pulled him and Lexi toward the group of twenty-five three and four year olds sitting on the rug.

"See! I tol' you!" she said with satisfaction. "I tol' you I gots a new baby!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kelly strode up to Station 51...for his first shift as a father of four.

The past two weeks had been like a dream. Lexi had settled in beautifully. She was smiling and laughing and babbling non-stop... she was reaching out for Alyssa and Kelly...

The kids were loving every minute. Maggie was asking when Lexi could have a sleepover in her room...and Andy and Jesse fought over who was going to push the little pink "car" when he took the kids over to the park.

As much as he was loving all the good family time and bonding with Lexi...it was time to get back to work. Four kids was expensive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey...look who decided to join us..." Hermann said as Kelly walked into the apparatus room.

"I suppose you'll want your seat back..." Clarke added.

He held out his hand and Severide returned the firm handshake.

"Thanks for coverin' for me...'' he said. "But the party's over, Ladies...I'm ready to crack the whip!"

There was some good natured laughter.

Casey came up behind the little group.

"So...how's it goin' with Team Severide?" he asked.

"It's good..." Kelly answered. "She's really a good baby."

"So when're we gonna get to meet her?" Hermann asked.

"We'll have everybody over soon...we just wanted some time for her to get used to us first." he said.

"We get it." Casey told him. "But now we got another kid to spoil...so be prepared."

That was how things worked at Station 51. Andy, Jesse, Maggie...and now Lexi were like everybody's kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team headed to the locker room to get changed and report for roll call.

Hermann slapped Kelly on the back...

"You still need one more...before you catch up to me, Lieutenant."

Hermann still held the record for the most kids...he was a father of five. His oldest son had another year of college left...and his youngest was about a year and a half older than the twins.

Severide laughed. He had often joked about how he wanted his own baseball team...or football team. He wasn't picky.

"That sounds like some kinda challenge."

"Eh...you got lucky with that "two-fer"."

Kelly laughed again.

"That wasn't luck...that was skill."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't have time to kid around...because in the middle of roll call the bells went off.

"Engine 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3...multi-vehicle accident."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You know you're in trouble when you have to drive onto the off ramp to get to the scene...' Severide thought.

Everything was all turned around.

A young man...he couldn't have been more than twenty...came running up as Squad 3 jumped off the rig.

Kelly was directing his men to start going car to car...there were three separate crashes.

"Over there!" the guy said, gesturing wildly. "There's like a dozen people over there!"

Severide's head spun around on his shoulders and he saw a twenty year old SUV on the side of the highway...off in the grass, half up an embankment. It was sitting upright, but the roof was caved in...a sign that it had rolled at least two or three times.

Kelly started running.

"Mills! Clarke! Capp!" he called out. "I need you over here!"

Two civilians were trying to get into the car...trying to help the victims. But Severide didn't like the smoke coming from under the hood.

"Get back!" he yelled. "I want all civilians to clear the scene!"

He grabbed the first guy he could by the shoulders and propelled him away from the vehicle. Then he got a look at what he was dealing with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a mess. The backseat was a tangle of bodies...bleeding, broken...and screaming.

"¡Mi niño!" a woman wailed. "¿Está bien?

"¡Mamá!" A child cried. "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!"

"Ernesto!"

The woman sprawled across the front seat was screaming the loudest.

"¿Dónde está mi bebé?" she cried. "¡Dónde está mi bebé!"

The only man in the whole wreck moaned incoherently.

"Get Dawson over here!" Severide hollered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He started tugging at the doors of the car.

Mills appeared beside him with a Halligan...and Kelly grabbed it out of his hands and used it to pry the back driver's side door open.

It was worse than he thought.

There were three adult females...and at least two children he could see.

"¡Ana!" one woman cried. "¡Ana! ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Mi bebé!" the woman in the front cried over and over.

Dawson came up beside him.

"Whaddya got?" she asked breathlessly.

"See for yourself..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Severide!" Clarke hollered.

Kelly ran around the other side of the vehicle to where Clarke was trying to pry open the passenger side door.

"Look!" he said.

Kelly looked at the windshield...and the hole in it.

He turned his head to the right...following the trajectory path. He began running...and after he got about fifteen yards, he saw it...about five more yards in front of him.

"Shay!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Shay! Get over here!"

But there was no way she could hear him.

He came to an abrupt stop...and looked down at his feet.

Kelly felt his stomach heave...and the breath leave his body.

He backed away.

It was too horrible.

An EMT he didn't recognize came running past him...and he too skidded to a halt at the sight before him.

Kelly turned and ran back to the vehicle. There were people in there he could save.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawson was trying to get something out of the driver.

"¿Qué pasa..?" the man mumbled. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Señor...había un accidente..." Gabriella told him. "¿Le duele algo?"

She was asking him if he hurt anywhere.

"How many people are we looking for?" Clarke called out.

"¿Cuántas personas hay en el carro?" Dawson said as she tried to get the driver to stop fighting her.

"No sé...no sé..."

He didn't know...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chief came over to check on the rescue efforts.

"How many more ambulances are we getting?" Dawson asked.

"I called for six more..."

"We're gonna need more than that!" Mills hollered out. "There's a kid under all this..."

"Dispatch..." Chief said into the radio on his shoulder. "We need more personnel...we need more equipment! Roll every available unit in the vicinity!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You could have heard a pin drop as the team climbed down from the trucks and shrugged off their gear.

This was one of those scenes nobody was going to forget any time soon. Maybe not ever.

The SUV had blown a tire and gone careening out of control. It clipped a cement median and flipped over...rolling twice before the terrified driver gunned the engine so it ran off the highway before coming to rest halfway up the grassy knoll.

There were ten people crammed into that car...three women squished together in the backseat with four kids on their laps. In the front was the man and his wife...who was holding their baby in her arms.

Nobody had a seatbelt on...and obviously there were no car seats.

The sight of the SUV going all over the road had forced half a dozen drivers in the vicinity to slam on their brakes...resulting in three more crashes. A total of eleven cars in all...nineteen casualties...eight critical...and two victims...both children... were pronounced at the scene.

One was a little boy...not much bigger than Lexi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hey..." he said when the call went through.

"Kelly...are you okay?"

That was the first thing Alyssa always asked...every time he called her from work.

"I'm fine...physically, at least."

"What do you need?" she asked.

She knew him...so well.

"You think maybe...you could bring the kids over?" he asked.

He needed to see his children...to hug his boys...to hold his girls.

"Kelly..."

"Lyssa...I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important..."

There was a moment of silence on her end.

"Lyssa?" he asked, uncertain if the call might have dropped. "You still there?"

"Yeah..." she answered. "Give me about forty-five minutes...and I'll be there."

"Thank-you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He headed into the locker room where the rest of the men were moving like molasses...everybody was processing what they'd seen...heard...and everybody had their own way of doing things.

Clarke...the former Marine...was already grabbing his stuff and heading for the showers. Hermann was mouthing something...Kelly didn't know if they were curses or prayers. Cruz's movements were slow and deliberate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly's eyes fell on a man sitting at the end of the row...and he wove his way through the bodies to get to him.

"Hey...Dec...you doin' okay?" he asked his seventeen year old nephew.

Declan had finished his first year with the CPFTA right where he wanted to...at the head of the class. The kid was already half-way to achieving the goal he had set out in Boden's office a year ago. He wanted to be the best Candidate the instructors had ever had...and he was working his ass off. And he was rewarded with a plum assignment for his internship.

'How I spent my summer vacation'...riding Truck 81.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uncle Kelly..." Declan said as he looked up.

"You okay?" Kelly asked again.

Dec had just started his internship the week before...and this was only his third shift with the team. And it was his first big scene.

Kelly was worried about what he might have seen.

Every firefighter had to come to grips with the demands placed on him by the job. The Academy trained them to use the tools...to climb the ladders...to get comfortable in the gear...and to walk into danger any sane person would run from. You had to learn to trust your training...but more to trust the man on either side of you. And you had to learn to check your ego at the door.

To be able to save the life of another human being is a privilege. And sure, it felt good after it was all said and done...but when the shit was coming down and you were right in the thick of things...the last thing on your mind was how great you were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm okay..." he said slowly.

"What'd you do?"

"Whatever Lieutenant Casey told me. I helped stabilize a couple of the vehicles...pried open a couple doors...assisted some of the victims over to the triage area."

Rookie stuff. Nothing too bad. Nothing too gruesome.

Severide was pretty sure only he and the nameless EMT had seen the worst part of it.

"Okay...good...good job." Kelly said. "Get cleaned up...we got work to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The men were busy with the various chores they had to do after a run. They were cleaning the rigs...cleaning off the gear...checking tanks...when Andy and Jesse came running up the drive toward the open doors.

Maggie was chasing along behind 'em...calling out

"Wait for me! Wait for me!"

Kelly caught his boys in a quick but fierce hug...then crouched down to scoop Maggie into his arms when she eventually caught up to her brothers.

"There's my Baby Girl!" he said as he hugged her close.

Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck as he approached Alyssa.

She was carrying Lexi...and the diaper bag they had to haul everywhere they went again.

He leaned down to kiss her before he took the heavy bag off her shoulder and transferred it to his own.

"Thanks for comin', Babe..." he said softly.

"I love you...you know that...right?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." he told her.

He put his arm around her and guided her toward the house.

"Look who's here..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire team dropped whatever it was they were doing and crowded around Kelly and Alyssa. Otis held out his hands to Maggie, and Kelly passed her off. Then he dropped the bag...and reached out to take Lexi from his wife.

"Is this Lexi?" Hermann asked...smiling at the little girl.

"This is her..." Severide answered with a smile. "Can you say 'hi', Lexi?"

He took her hand in his and waved it up and down.

"Say 'Hi, Uncle Chris...' "

Lexi gave a big smile.

"Look at those teeth..." Hermann said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then something caught the baby's eye.

She squealed happily and pointed at the trucks...her eyes wide with excitement.

"Do you see the fire trucks?" Kelly asked...taking a couple steps closer to Squad 3. "You wanna see Daddy's fire truck?"

He walked up to the Squad and Lexi reached out to touch the driver's side door.

"Pretty cool...huh?"

The baby gurgled.

Clarke came up behind Severide and reached up to open the door. He held out his hands to take the baby and Kelly quickly climbed up behind the wheel.

Clarke passed Lexi up to him and he settled her in his lap.

The little girl's eyes lit up as she grabbed the steering wheel and started to make the "engine" sound Andy had been working on teaching her.

Clarke just about doubled over with laughter...and the rest of the team crowded around.

"Yeah...she's a firefighter's kid all right!" Hermann laughed. "She'll fit right in."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lexi cried when Kelly eventually climbed down from the Squad...she was having so much fun "driving".

"Oh...come here, Sweetie..." Shay said as she held out her hands to take her new "niece". "Come tell Aunt Leslie all your troubles..."

Kelly passed the baby over and Shay bounced Lexi in her arms...making silly faces till the little girl eventually cracked a smile.

"I know, Sweetie..." she said. "They just don't understand."

Severide rolled his eyes at his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was watching the scene with one arm around each of the twins.

"Hey...Candidate!" he called over his shoulder.

Declan came running over and stood at attention in front of his Lieutenant.

"Yes, Sir?"

Casey grinned and looked down at his nephews.

"Time to work on your leadership skills." he told Declan seriously. "I'm putting you in charge of these two "Junior Candidates". Get that truck cleaned up...and I want to be able to use that chrome as a shaving mirror..."

Andy and Jesse grinned. They had been polishing the chrome on Truck 81 since they were about four. Uncle Matt always gave them that job to do...and they knew the drill.

Having Cousin Declan "supervise" them was a new twist.

"On it, Sir!" Declan said.

Then he looked at his cousins.

"All right, men...you heard the Lieutenant. We've got work to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twins scampered off with Declan right behind them. And Casey chuckled to himself as he watched them go.

"Okay...he said, coming up to Shay. "No fair hogging the baby..."

He reached out and took Lexi from her and tossed the little girl into the air. Lexi squealed with delight as Matt caught her in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severide watched his kids mingling around with their aunts and uncles and he smiled with satisfaction. Throwing his arm around his wife, he led Alyssa over to the ugly green recliner beside Squad's sacred table and flopped down into it.

He pulled her into his lap.

"How's it goin' at home?" he asked quietly.

The last two weeks had been a blur of activity...going out and getting all the things Lexi needed...taking her to their pediatrician to establish care...signing her up for parent/infant swim lessons. Plus they had to get the other kids activities lined up for the summer.

Andy and Jesse were doing six weeks of basketball camp over at the Y...then in August they were doing two weeks of football camp. That would keep them busy...and Kelly had made a deal with Vargas to take them when he was on shift...so that way Alyssa didn't have to put the girls in the car twice a day and drive the boys to their activities.

Then Mouch had approached them with a two week "Discovery Camp" at the children's museum. It was called "Storybook Adventures" and the same people who had put that Storybook Garden exhibit together were promising "two weeks of fun-filled activities for three to six year olds, based on your favorite stories and characters." So Uncle Mouch was going to take her from ten to twelve-thirty and see what that was all about. If it went well there were other programs they might want to try.

Kelly was worried about Alyssa...she still hadn't gone to the doctor about her arm. On the one hand, he knew she was avoiding the issue...and he knew why. How many times had he done the same thing with his knee? When it started acting up, they just doctored it at home...wrapping it, icing it...keeping it elevated. He didn't want to know what was going on inside...and more importantly...he didn't want it in his medical record with the department.

But that didn't mean he liked his wife doing the same thing. They'd had a couple of little skirmishes about it...and right now they were at a standstill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's okay..." she answered just as softly. "The boys are helping."

Kelly had had a long talk with his sons about stepping up to the plate and helping their mom. Good to see it was working.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" she asked. "Or am I gonna read about it in the paper tomorrow?"

Kelly sighed.

"We got a call...big accident...and I just needed to see the kids."

It all came back to that processing issue...most of the time Severide was able to compartmentalize things...and the things he saw on the job didn't necessarily hit him where he lived. But when they involved kids...and especially when they reminded him of his own...it was harder to stuff it down inside.

Alyssa settled deeper into his arms.

She understood. Kelly was the most incredible man she'd ever met...and a dozen years together drove that fact home on a daily basis. He might come off as rough and tough...even cocky...but he felt things more deeply and took things more to heart than anybody realized. He had a rock solid sense of right and wrong...and he couldn't stand to see someone put down or belittled. He hated bullies with a passion and he'd go toe to toe with anyone he saw trying to make themselves look big at the expense of someone else.

So she didn't press him for details about the call. She had a feeling she would be reading about it in the paper .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was summertime in Chicago...and the kids were almost done with school for the year. Every day was a different event...and every day he wasn't working Kelly was going down to either the elementary school or the preschool for some activity or another. He helped out at field day...and went along for Maggie's class picnic. It was fun...and these were the things he loved the most about being a dad. His father had never been around for stuff when he was a kid so it was important that he was at every one of his kids things that he could possibly be.

And if he couldn't be there...he made damn sure somebody else was. If it was an activity where the families were invited to participate, Andy and Jesse and Maggie had _someone_ there for them. Usually more than one someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But as good as things were for their family...other people were struggling.

It had been almost three months since Mills an Dawson had split up...and after so long together...it was like a divorce. There was a lot more involved than just packing things up and going their separate ways.

Mills just couldn't seem to move on. Not that there was any timetable for stuff like this...but he seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into the funk he was in. He went to work...and he went home. He didn't come to the twins' baseball games...he quit Station 51's champion softball team. He quit coming to poker night...and he hadn't been down to Molly's since March.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One night Kelly was awakened by his phone buzzing and vibrating across the nightstand. He kept it on vibrate so it didn't wake Lexi. They still had her sleeping in their room...but they were trying to have her and Maggie together for naps and looking toward making the more permanent transition.

He groped for the offending object and accepted the call.

"Yeah..." he said groggily.

He listened to the frantic caller at the other end of the line.

"Dawson? What the hell? What time is it?"

Alyssa was wide awake beside him.

"It's two thirty in the morning..." she whispered.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

He held the phone a little away from his ear so Alyssa could listen too.

"It's Pete..." Gabby said. "I just got a drunk-dial from him...and he sounded pretty far gone."

Kelly was trying to focus...trying to clear his head. What did she want him to do?

"Kelly...I'm worried about him. He's been so distant...it's like he's not even living."

He wanted to say that's what happens when the woman you've loved for a dozen years tells you she doesn't want to marry you. Doesn't want to have kids with you...

Dawson had moved on. She wasn't mean about it...she wasn't 'in your face' about it...but Shay had told him she was dating. In fact she was dating a cop...a divorced dad with two teen-age sons.

Last shift she had been exchanging a bunch of texts...she was sitting in the common room with her phone, and she had a smile on her face. Kelly could put two and two together.

Mills prob'ly had too.

But he wisely kept all those thoughts to himself.

"All right...all right." he said. "I'll go look for him."

He was prob'ly at his apartment...the one he'd shared with Dawson. He never went anywhere else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly ended the call and threw back the covers. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed and just gathered his faculties for a moment.

"Kelly?" Lyssa whispered.

"Yeah..."

"Be careful, Honey." she said. "Maybe you should call Matt to go with you."

Mills had served under both Lieutenants...and they were all close...but Kelly had a camaraderie with Pete that Matt didn't have. Maybe it came from the days when they both did rehab together after the whole Squad was injured in a building collapse. Mills was hurt the worst...and he almost gave up. But Kelly wouldn't let him. He encouraged him...pushed him...yelled and screamed...and rode his ass to get him to fight his way back.

"Let me see what I'm dealing with..." he said. " I'll call Casey if I need back-up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later he was pounding on Mills front door.

"Mills!" he called out, not caring if he woke the entire building. "You got three seconds to open this door!"

One...two...three.

Just as he was about to bust in, Mills opened the door.

God, he was a mess.

He was swaying on his feet...like at any minute he could do a face plant. His eyes were glassed over...and he smelled like a bar room floor.

Kelly reached out and caught his friend as he stumbled and propelled him back over to the couch. He shoved him back and Mills went sprawling out across it.

Severide surveyed the scene. There were bottles everywhere. 'He couldn't have drunk all this in one night...' Kelly thought . That would kill even someone with _his_ constitution.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Mills?" he asked. "Dawson called me at two-thirty in the morning cause you drunk-dialed her..."

"Did I interrupt her?" Pete asked, slurring his words. "Her and her new boyfriend?"

"Whaddya want me to say, Mills?" Kelly told him. "It sucks...I know..."

"How could she? How could she just fall into bed with some other guy? Like the last thirteen years didn't mean anything?"

"I don't know, man. But this isn't gonna make it any better."

In fact it would probably feel a helluva lot worse when he sobered up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly wiped his hand down his face in frustration.

"Mills...I know you don't wanna hear this...but you gotta get it together. If you keep goin' down this road...you're gonna lose everything."

"I already did..." Pete muttered darkly.

"No...you haven't." Kelly said. "You've still got your friends...your family...your career. I know you worked your ass off to get where you are now. Don't piss it all away."

"I want more..."

God, this was tough.

What could he say? That he knew what he was going through? That he'd been there?

He hadn't. Not in the same way...and not in a long time. In another lifetime.

"I get it." he said. "If I lost Lyssa and the kids you'd have to fish me outta the river. I know you're hurtin', man...but this...this is somethin' you can't control. You can only move on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was coming up when Kelly got home.

Alyssa was up, and she had the coffee ready when Kelly brought their new house guest through the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After a few minutes of conversation...Pete told Alyssa he was grateful to them for taking him in...Alyssa told him he was welcome to stay for as long as he wanted to...Kelly took his colleague by the shoulders and propelled him into the guest room and once Mills had collapsed onto the bed, closed the door behind him.

Then he went back into the kitchen and slowly sank into his usual chair at the end of the table.

Lyssa gently set his coffee mug in front of him...black...the way he always took it...and settled herself in Andy's chair beside him. She began to rub those familiar, soft, slow, soothing patterns against his shoulder...waiting for him to open up.

He let his breath out slowly.

"That place was a mess." he said softly. "Bottles all over."

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?"

"I think he was about twenty minute from passing out."

He wrapped his hands around the mug sitting in front of him.

"You did the right thing, Honey." Alyssa whispered to him. "He'll get through this..."

But privately, Kelly wasn't so sure. Mills and Dawson had been together just a little longer than he and Alyssa. And he had meant what he said about if he ever lost her...they'd be fishing him out of the river. He couldn't imagine his life without her...her and the kids. He didn't even want to.

Why had they stayed together for so long? Knowing they didn't want the same things? It seemed to him that this was something the two of them should have worked out a long time ago. Maybe things wouldn't have got so far out of hand.

But it was none of his business. It wasn't his place to judge. All he could do was be there for his friend...offer him a safe place to stay...a shoulder to lean on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At six o'clock he went upstairs to wake the twins.

"Hey..." he said, gently shaking Andy awake.

It was a little bit early for them to get up...but he didn't want them making a lot of noise when Mills was prob'ly sleeping right beneath them.

"Hey..."

He crossed the room and gave Jesse a little shake too.

"Wake up, guys..." he said.

Andy sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Is it time to get up already?"

Jesse yawned.

"Almost..." Kelly said. "I need to talk to you..."

He waited till both boys were more or less awake and sitting up in their beds.

"Uncle Pete's gonna be staying with us for a while." he told them.

"How come?" Andy asked.

"Cause he's been pretty sad since Aunt Gabby moved to her own apartment...and Mom and I thought it would be better if he stayed here."

"So he doesn't get lonely?" Jesse asked.

Kelly nodded.

That was as good an explanation as any. It was something ten year olds understood.

"He's downstairs in the guest room...and he's still sleepin'. So don't go stompin' around up here when you're gettin' ready...okay?"

"Can we go say 'hi'?" Jesse asked.

"You can see him after school." Kelly told them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Kelly had gotten back from picking Maggie up from school, Mills had finally emerged from the guest room. He was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee and a killer hangover when the princess came running through the door.

"Unca' Pete!" she cried happily.

Kelly winced at the volume level...only imagining how Mills must be taking it.

But to his credit...Uncle Pete plastered a smile on his face.

"There's my girl!"

He turned in the chair and held out his arms and Maggie lunged right into them.

"Will you make my lunch?" she asked.

"Maggie...give Uncle Pete a few days to get settled..." Kelly said quickly, shifting Lexi into one arm so he could try and disentangle Maggie with the other.

Mills didn't look like he was up to playing short order cook for the three year old.

"No...it's okay..." Mills replied. "Whaddya want me to make?"

"Maggie Cheese!"

He should have known.

"Mac n' cheese..."

"Lexi never had Maggie Cheese before...not in her whole life!" Maggie told Mills...like it was the greatest tragedy to befall mankind.

"Lexi doesn't have teeth..." Kelly pointed out.

"Yes she does..." Maggie insisted. "She gots four!"

Kelly rolled his eyes.

He knew better than to argue with his little princess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie slid down off Uncle Pete's lap and went skipping off into the living room...and as soon as Kelly put Lexi down the baby started crawling after her.

He had to chuckle as he watched her go.

Then he turned to Mills.

"You don't have to do this." he said. "I'll just tell her you're not feeling good..."

"No...I want to." Pete insisted.

But Severide still wasn't entirely convinced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He followed the girls out the living room where Maggie was stacking pink Lego Duplo blocks on the coffee table. Lexi had pulled herself up to her feet and was trying to copy what Maggie was doing.

Kelly could see the look of pure determination shining in her blue eyes as she struggled to get everything to line up just right. And then when the blocks clicked...she squealed with satisfaction.

And Kelly couldn't help but smile.

"Good job, Lexi..."

Lexi churbled back at him.

Kelly sank down into the sofa...everything was catching up to him. He'd only had about three hours of sleep before Dawson's call woke him up...and he'd been going ever since.

When the girls went down for their naps...he intended to take one himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mills pulled the pan of Mac n' cheese out of the oven and dished out a big spoonful for Maggie and a slightly smaller one for Lexi. He set them aside to cool while he crumbled up a couple strips of turkey bacon and once he'd mixed that in he added the secret ingredient...four drops of sweet barbeque sauce. That was Maggie Cheese.

"Come 'n get it!" he called.

Out in the living room Maggie turned to her sister.

"C'mon Lexi! Nummy time!"

She went skipping off...and Lexi dropped to her bottom and started crawling as fast as she could.

Kelly just shook his head as he hauled himself out of the sofa and in just a few long strides he caught up to Lexi chugging along. He bent down and scooped her into his arms.

The baby laughed when he tickled her tummy...and he laughed right along with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can me n' Lexi eats in the playroom?" Maggie asked.

"Lexi needs to sit in her highchair..." Kelly said.

"No she don't...da pink table just her size!" the little girl insisted.

She looked up at her daddy...teal blue eyes open wide...rosy little lip turned out just a bit.

Lexi looked at what Maggie was doing...then she copied it. She looked at Kelly...and made a little pout.

Mills had to turn away so he wouldn't burst out laughing.

Kelly looked from Maggie...to Lexi...and back again at Maggie.

"Ooohhh..." he groaned. "There's only one way outta this, Mills..."

"What's that, Lieutenant?"

"Unconditional surrender."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Lexi had been with them about two and a half...almost three months, and it was like she'd been there her whole life. She was happy...she was growing...she was thriving.

Around the middle of June Kelly moved the crib from his and Alyssa's room down the hall to Maggie's and the first morning after he did that he went in to find that Maggie had climbed in with Lexi at some point in the night.

When he asked her why she did that...the three year old just gave him a _look_...like she couldn't believe Daddy could be so dense.

"Because Lexi can't get out to come in my bed..." she said, like the answer should be obvious.

That got a good laugh down at the firehouse when Mills told the men.

"I could always build her a ladder..." Casey offered helpfully.

"And I could always hang you from the aerial..." Kelly told him.

"You have to catch me first..." Matt retorted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every kid in the neighborhood, it seemed was over at the Severides'.

Kelly was under the hood of Alyssa's car...showing Declan the basics of automotive mechanics. Andy, Jesse and Micah from down the block were down two in a game of three on three against Aiden, Connor and Garrett...and Maggie and Lexi were on a blanket under the big tree being supervised by Samantha and Nicole.

Lexi had a new favorite toy...a bouncer Andy and Jesse called the "Baby Bungee Cord". It clamped over a door frame and she could sit in it and bounce to her heart's content. In fact she hated to come out for trivial little things...like breakfast...lunch...and dinner. So Kelly and Mills had rigged up an outdoor version in the big tree using their repelling gear on a strong limb.

And now Lexi was happily bouncing up and down, and her infectious giggles were making Maggie and everyone else laugh right along with her.

It was music to Kelly's ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But somewhere in all that music there was an ominous "thunk" of a heavy car door slamming...

Kelly pulled his head out from under the hood of the car to see Mrs. Hillford lumbering up the drive.

'Oh shit...' he thought.

The ruin to his perfect day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Hillford had made a few "visits" since Lexi arrived...and there was no pleasing this woman. First she didn't like that the baby was sleeping in Kelly and Alyssa's room...then she was "concerned" that Maggie's room didn't allot the "required" amount of square footage for each child. Then she was appalled that the Severides had taken in a houseguest...and she had to run a background check to make sure Mills had no criminal record and whatever.

"Lady...he's a firefighter!" Kelly had exploded in frustration. "I've worked with him side by side for thirteen years! I trust him with _my_ life...of _course_ I trust him to be around my kids!"

Of course, the background check came up clean...and Mrs. Hillford grudgingly accepted the story that Mills was staying with them while he looked for a new apartment.

Hearing that Kelly had hauled him over in drunken stupor probably wouldn't have gone over too big.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severide grabbed the rag and started to wipe the grease off his hands before he approached the social worker he privately referred to as "the battle-axe" when he was feeling charitable. The boys thought she was a witch...and Maggie just called her "the mean lady".

Lexi just pulled away and hid.

Obviously whatever had led this woman to choose social work as her profession was a thing of the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Hillford was standing in the driveway staring at the bouncer rigged from the tree limb.

Kelly rolled his eyes.

"Lieutenant Severide...are you certain that contraption is safe for a child?"

"It's perfectly safe." he told her. "That tree limb'll support _my _weight...and that's standard issue CFD repelling gear."

"I presume this was tested?" Mrs. Hillford didn't seem convinced.

"Yes...it was tested..." he said with a sigh. "I tested it...Mills tested it..."

Mrs. Hillford abruptly changed topics.

"I need to speak to you and Mrs. Severide."

"Alyssa's inside."

He started to lead the way.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Lexi out her with my nieces babysitting?"

He couldn't resist the temptation to ruffle the woman's feathers.

"Since we'll only be right inside...I suppose it will be all right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly led Mrs. Hillford through the four seasons room into the kitchen.

"Lyssa!" he called out. "Lyssa!"

Alyssa came in from the living room where she was folding clothes.

Laundry was a never-ending chore at the Severide house.

She stopped short when she saw their guest.

"Mrs. Hillford..." she said politely. "We weren't expecting you...or were we?"

She gave Kelly a look...perhaps something he forgot to mention?

Kelly shot her a look right back.

This was an unannounced visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa gave her husband an almost imperceivable nod. Then she turned back to the intruder.

"Can I offer you a drink?" she asked.

Mrs. Hillford took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'd love a glass of sweet tea." she said.

Where did she think she was? A restaurant?...Kelly wondered.

The woman had nerve...

"We have iced tea...but you'll have to add your own sugar." Alyssa replied tersely.

The social worker sighed at the inconvenience.

"Fine..." she said with a huff.

Kelly wanted to tell her to just state her business and forget the damn refreshments..but he held his tongue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the tea was poured ...Mrs. Hillford started scooping spoonful after spoonful of sugar into her glass. And after she had added about a thousand calories she looked around.

"Don't you have any cookies?" she asked.

Alyssa started to get up, but Kelly motioned with his hand for her to sit back down. He got up and crossed over to the counter below the pass through to the four seasons room...and grabbed a plastic container full of Trail Mix cookies Lyssa had made the day before.

He brought the container back to the table and set them down...probably a little less gently than he should. Then he pulled out a chair and took a seat right beside his wife.

"So whaddya need to talk to us about?" he asked tersely.

Mrs. Hillford looked up from the cookie container...she had been searching for the perfect one.

"Lexi's mother is asking for visitation." she said matter-of-factly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa felt her breath leave her body...and Kelly tightened his right hand into a fist.

"Excuse me?" Alyssa asked...certain she must have misunderstood.

Jaclyn Fisher was accused of murdering her six year old son! She had subjected that poor child to a nightmare of a life...and sentenced him to a death no one would wish on their worst enemy.

And now she thought she should just be able to see Lexi whenever she wanted?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's petitioned the court to allow her to have weekly visitation down at County." Mrs. Hillford told them.

"Over my dead body!" Kelly exploded.

"You don't get a say in this, Lieutenant Severide. She's still Lexi's mother."

"Like hell I don't get a say!"

Even if he could see past what that woman was in jail for...26th and California was no place for a baby!

"I was at that fire!" he told the social worker. "I was _in_ that house...searching for that little boy! I carried his body out of that hell! And I saw _her_! I saw the cold...inhuman...expression on her face...and I saw her just standing there all bundled up against the cold...ready to get in fucking car and_ drive_ _away_...while her own child was _burning_ to death!"

His eyes flashed with pure fury...as he glared at Brenda Hillford.

This woman didn't have an ounce of feeling in her. She was supposed to be managing Lexi's case...presumably looking out for the little girl's best interests. And she was ready to take a baby into _jail_...and hand her over to a murderer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa slipped her arm around Kelly. He was absolutely shaking...he was so angry.

"There has to be something we can do." Alyssa said. "Surely you don't think County's an appropriate place for baby?"

"The court hasn't ruled on the petition yet." Mrs. Hillford said. "But Ms. Fisher's legal rights as a parent haven't been terminated...and you're only Lexis's foster parents. Technically it's the State's call."

The woman helped herself to another cookie...then drained the last of her tea...and shoved her chair away from the table.

After she laboriously hauled herself to her feet she looked at the couple.

"I just had to make you aware...this is coming down the pike. Once the judge delivers his ruling...I'll be taking Lexi to see her mother. You don't need to be present."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly jumped to his feet...ready to bodily toss this woman out of his house.

And Alyssa stood up slowly herself.

"Well...hopefully the judge will rule in Lexi's best interest." she said. "In the meantime...we'll be exploring our options as well."

"What options?" Mrs. Hillford asked.

"There are always options, Mrs. Hillford." Alyssa said calmly. "The State saw fit to place Lexi with our family...and all of the inspections and reports we've had have been very positive. You yourself have acknowledged that Lexi's doing well here...that she's adjusted beautifully...I believe those were your words."

She felt Kelly's and against the small of her back...and that gave her even more confidence.

"We care for Lexi...and we want her to continue to do well...and we're prepared to do whatever we have to in order to assure that happens." she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tension in the air was so thick you'd need a K-12 t cut through it...and Kelly had never been more proud of his wife.

Alyssa knew the right words to say...where as he probably would have made things worse.

But they were still a helluva team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the battle-axe had finally departed...Alyssa turned to her husband and stepped into the safety of his arms.

As they held each other in the kitchen they could hear the kids outside in the yard...the boys' basketball game...and Lexi's laughter carrying over the top as she bounced and bounced to her heart's content.

There was no way they could allow anyone to take her into a jail!

Kelly tangled his fingers in Alyssa's long hair...

"We need a lawyer..." he said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kelly opened his front door.

"Thanks for comin' over so fast..." he said as he stood aside to let Otis in.

After Mrs. Hillford had gone...and he and Alyssa had caught their breath...Kelly had gotten on the phone to Otis...Brian Zvonecek...who had gotten on the phone with his cousin Greg...a lawyer.

"You said it was an emergency." Otis told him.

Alyssa came out of the kitchen and gave Otis a big hug.

"We're gonna get this figured out..." he told her.

Lyssa nodded as she stepped back...and a moment later her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then Otis introduced his cousin.

"Lieutenant...Alyssa...this is my cousin Grigoriy Zvonecek." He said.

"Greg..." the cousin interjected quickly.

Kelly extended his hand...and Greg returned the firm handshake.

"Thanks for coming..." Kelly said again.

"I just hope I can help." Greg replied. "Why don't we sit down and get to work?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa brought drinks and they all took seats around the dining room table.

Greg reached into his messenger bag and grabbed a yellow legal pad and a pen. He also took out his phone and set it to record.

"My handwriting's terrible...most of the time I can't even read it." he explained. "Our _babushka_ said I should have been a doctor."

Apparently he was expecting a laugh or something...but he didn't get it.

After an awkward moment of silence he uncapped his pen and held it poised above the paper.

"Okay...let's get started." Greg said.

Kelly took a deep breath.

"We took in a foster child...almost three months ago. Her name's Lexi...and she's ten and a half months old now. Her mom's in jail...for killing Lexi's brother."

"She set her own house on fire..." Otis cut in. "And the kid was inside."

Greg looked up from his notes...the color completely drained from his face.

"You're serious..." he said.

"Yeah..." Otis told him. "We were there."

"Anyway..." Alyssa said, steering the conversation back to the business at hand. "Lexi's case manager showed up here today and announced that the mother was petitioning the court to allow her visitation with Lexi. She was saying that once it was approved...like it's already a done deal...she'll be taking Lexi to 26th and Cal once a week..."

Kelly's blood boiled just hearing the words again.

"We wanna know if there's anything we can do to stop it." he said. "Even if that woman deserved to be a mother...we don't want Lexi goin' to a place like that."

"Well...I don't blame you." Greg agreed.

"So, do we have any options?" Alyssa asked. "It's only been a short time...but we love Lexi...the same as any of our kids. It's like she's been here from day one. And everything about what that woman was saying just feels wrong."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before anyone could say another word the door to the four seasons room opened and Nicole came in carrying a crying Lexi.

"What's the matter?" Alyssa asked, as she came into the dining room.

"Nothing, Aunt Lyssa...she just needs her diaper changed." Nicole answered. "And she didn't wanna come out of her bouncer..."

Lyssa smiled as she started to get up to take care of the baby...but Kelly stopped her.

"I got it." he said.

He got up from the table and took Lexi from his niece.

He swung her into his arms and headed for the stairs.

"C'mon Sweetie..." he said to her. "You'll feel a lot better once you get some dry pants..."

Then he caught a whiff.

"Ohhh...you'll feel better when you get clean pants. Were you eatin' fruit snacks again?"

He tickled her tummy and Lexi let out a little noise that was something between a cry and a giggle.

Kelly couldn't help but chuckle himself as he carried the baby up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he had cleaned and powdered her, Lexi laid her head against his shoulder when he picked her up.

"Are you tired, Sweetie?" he asked. "Did you tire yourself out?"

His response was a huge yawn.

"C'mon...let's go get a bottle...and take a little rest..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was waiting when he came down. Maggie was sitting in Otis's lap munching on a cookie...and making a mess. Andy and Jesse were chattering away about their basketball camp...and Cousin Greg was looking a little shell-shocked as he struggled to follow the conversation.

After grabbing a bottle from the fridge Kelly came back to the table.

"Okay guys..." he said as he sat down. "Mom and I need to talk to Uncle Otis and his cousin...so I need you to go in the playroom and keep an eye on Maggie."

"But I still eatin' my cookie..." Maggie protested.

"You can finish it in the playroom." Kelly told her.

Otis set her down on the floor...

"I'll be in to play with you in a few minutes." he promised. "Just let us finish our meeting..."

The three kids reluctantly shuffled out to the four seasons room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi's eyes were already at half-mast and she had barely started her bottle.

"So, where are we?" Kelly asked.

"Well...I can file a motion to block the mom's petition." Greg said. "It would help if there were more supporting documentation..."

"I talked to a neighbor." Kelly told him. "Guy named Wayne Hewitt. He lives across the street from where the mom lived. He's the one who called 911."

"And what can he tell us?"

Kelly shrugged.

"How the woman was acting that night. She was totally calm...she didn't even tell him Mason was in the house...at least that's what he told me."

He stopped and looked down at the little girl sleeping in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When we pulled up on the scene...actually the neighbor was the first person I saw. He was fighting and trying to run into that house. It took four men to hold him back."

Alyssa moved closer to her husband and she put her arms around him...him and Lexi both.

"He was hysterical." Kelly went on. "He was saying..."he's still in there"..."he's just a little kid"..."somebody help him"..."

Otis nodded.

He had heard too. They all had.

"And where was the mother in all this?" Greg asked.

"No idea..." Kelly said quietly. "After I brought the boy out...and I knew we were to late...that he was gone...I went looking for Hewitt. But I saw her. She had her coat on...her purse. The baby was wrapped up in a pink blanket...and the car seat was already in the car."

"Did she say anything?"

Severide shook his head.

"Never said a word...not one goddamn word."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About ten days later they sat outside the chambers of Judge William Trumbell at the Daly Center.

Kelly felt anxious as he looked at the people waiting around them in the hall...and he wished he'd gone ahead and worn a suit and tie. He felt out of place in his jeans and button down.

But who the hell wanted to be wearing a monkey suit in Chicago in the middle of July?

He squeezed Alyssa's hand.

She looked as nervous as he felt. They had so much riding on this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg Zvonecek thumbed through his file...he was armed not only with Wayne Hewitt's affidavit...but affidavits from Mason Fisher's teachers as well attesting to the mother's distain for her son and his disabilities. They told how she shouted at the child...not spoke to him. How she yanked him roughly by the arm to get him out of the car and how she yelled at him when he stumbled and fell. They told about how DCFS had been called in...twice when the school called in reports of potential abuse.

He had copies of insurance claims for three separate homes Jaclyn Fisher had lived in over the past ten years...three homes all destroyed by fire.

And he had a copy of a million dollar life insurance policy she had taken out on Mason less than a month before he died.

Who the hell insures a six year old's life for a million dollars?

Greg also had copies of the three reports Brenda Hillford had filed thus far about her visits to the Severide home to check on Lexi. For all her negativity and unpleasantness as a human being, she had nothing but glowing compliments for Kelly and Alyssa's home and the way they took care of the baby in their charge.

Now all he had to do was present his case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When his cousin Brian had called him, he privately wasn't sure he could do anything for the Lieutenant and his wife. He mostly confined his practice to the Russian speaking community and represented recent immigrants in small civil matters. In fact, in the eleven years he'd been practicing the law he'd only actually argued maybe a dozen cases.

What Brian had described had initially sounded like it was out of his league. But after sitting down with Kelly and Alyssa...after hearing what had happened at the fire scene...and seeing them with Lexi, Greg knew he couldn't let them down.

Digging deeper into the case, interviewing the neighbor...Mason's teachers...the social worker at the school he had attended had only strengthened Greg's resolve.

Apparently Jaclyn Fisher believed that having a child with special needs was somehow a slight against _her_...and when she couldn't "fix" Mason she became enraged. That is until she had her "perfect" child.

Greg and Brian had another cousin, Luka...and Luka had a son named Yurik who was on the Autism Spectrum. It was a devastating diagnosis for the family...but then they got Yuri into a good program and he started getting something called ABA therapy. It was going really well...and the seven year old was thriving. But Luka and his wife worked their asses off, advocating for their son and explaining the methods of the program to the rest of the family. It was an adjustment for everyone...but Yuri was part of the family and they had to learn to engage him on terms that he could understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man came rushing down the hallway wearing a suit that probably cost more than every stitch of clothing the combined group of Kelly, Lyssa, Greg and Otis had on. He glanced at a gold Rolex slapped on his wrist...no doubt the real thing...before he set a monogrammed leather briefcase down on the chair beside where Kelly was sitting. Then he reached for a phone that had so many bells and whistles on it it could prob'ly launch a missile from any silo in the country with the push of a button.

Apparently this was how the other half lived...Severide thought.

Moments later a woman in her forties wearing a light beige suit came out into the hall.

"Judge Trumbell will see you now." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man in the expensive suit with the expensive toys shoved his way past the woman...so he totally missed the look of disgust she shot at his back.

Kelly held out his hand to Alyssa as she stood up from her chair. He waited till she smoothed an imaginary wrinkle on the skirt of her dress, then he slipped his arm around her slender waist and guided her gently in front of him.

Greg and Otis brought up the rear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pushy one had already claimed the seat closest to the judge's desk.

Kelly let Alyssa get settled first before taking a seat to her left, and Greg took the one to her right. Otis backed unobtrusively up against the wall.

The Judge swept in and divested himself of his robe before taking a seat behind the massive antique desk.

"Okay..." he said. "Let's get down to business."

The pushy one shoved a sheaf of papers across the desk.

"Henry Frankl...representing Ms. Jaclyn Fisher, Your Honor." he said.

Frankl took a breath and started his spiel.

"My client is currently awaiting trial at the County Jail. And she wants desperately to see her daughter...her only surviving child. Unfortunately, she's not been granted bail...and there was no one to care for the child.

Kelly squeezed Lyssa's hand.

"Until my client can be released on bond...she's asking that the State grant her weekly visitation with her child, Alexis."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grigoriy Zvonecek, Your Honor." Greg introduced himself. "My clients, Lieutenant Kelly Severide and his wife Alyssa are Lexi Fisher's foster parents...and they don't feel it is in the child's best interest to be taken into an environment like the County Jail..."

"My client's parental rights are still intact." Frankel interrupted. "It's her wish to see her child...and it's her right as a mother! These people have no right to bar her from her baby!"

"Your Honor..." Greg said. "Ms. Fisher is incarcerated...awaiting trial for the murder of her six year old son...Lexi's brother Mason."

"That hasn't been proven in a court of law!" Frankel spat as he turned to glare at the Severides. "My client is innocent of these heinous charges...and we're going to prove that beyond a reasonable doubt."

"Save it for the Criminal trial, Counselor..." Judge Trumbell warned.

"Your Honor..." Greg continued. "We have sworn affidavits from neighbors...and from Mason's teachers...attesting to Ms. Fisher's treatment of her son...Lieutenant Severide and Firefighter Brian Zvonecek can attest to her demeanor at the scene of the fire that killed her son."

Greg offered a neat file folder with color coded tabs separating each report.

"You'll also see reports from Lexi's case manager in there. She's obviously been quite please with the way the child's being taken care of."

The judge thumbed through the file before setting it down carefully in front of him.

"I want to study all of this carefully, gentlemen...before I come to any decision. Is there anything either of you want to say in summation?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankel jumped in right away.

"My client feels her rights as a mother are being violated here, Your Honor. She's already lost one child...it would be criminal to take her only remaining child from her. She has nothing else left in her life...except her daughter."

"She didn't _lose_ her child!" Kelly exploded. "She _burned _him to death!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't hold his tongue any more. Just hearing this high priced mouth piece spout about _her_ rights. What about _Mason's_ rights? Didn't the kid have the right to get to grow up?

Alyssa crushed Kelly's hand in hers.

They couldn't afford to come off as hot-headed and accusatory. This judge might decide they were the ones being selfish and self-righteous...and grant Jaclyn Fisher's petition.

And then Lexi would be taken into a jail!

They had to appear calm...and rational...and only having Lexi's best interests at heart!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your Honor!" Frankel raised his voice in protest. "These people are _obviously_ biased against my client! They're poisoning Alexis against her mother...who loves her more than life itself!"

Before Kelly could say another word, Greg broke in.

"Lieutenant and Mrs. Severide care very deeply for Lexi. They love her like she's one of their own children. She's happy...she's healthy..."

He gave Kelly and Alyssa a pointed look.

"They believe taking a baby into a place like 26th and California would be detrimental to this child they've come to love so much. They are willing to send Ms. Fisher photographs and updates...they're willing to allow her to see video of her child. They are just against actually, physically taking Lexi to a dangerous place. A place where just last week there was a riot _in_ the visitors' center."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been all over the news. A fight had broken out in the visitors center when a female inmate had seen her ex visiting another woman. Three people were treated for injuries...and the whole facility was on lockdown for almost eight hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa reached into her purse and handed Greg an envelope...which he handed to the judge.

"In fact, my clients even brought some pictures and a copy of the report from Lexi's most recent visit to the pediatrician. Mr. Frankel is welcome to give those to his client...with Your Honor's permission."

The judge glanced at the contents of the envelope...

"I'm sure Ms. Fisher will appreciate this..." he said as he handed it to the other attorney. "While I take time to carefully consider my decision."

Greg rose to his feet...and Kelly and Alyssa followed his lead.

"Thank you, for your time, Your Honor." Greg said. "We'll await your decision."

He extended his hand to Mr. Frankel...who rolled his eyes before he returned the gesture.

Greg nodded to his clients and motioned them toward the door.

They'd done all they could do. Hopefully , Kelly's knee-jerk reaction wouldn't go against them and the judge would see things their way.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

Kelly and Alyssa waited on pins and needles for Judge Trumbell to make his decision. The very thought of having to send Lexi off with Brenda Hillford to 26th and Cal even once...was sickening.

And summer with four kids was stressful...even with everyone pitching in. The great thing about most of the family living within about eight blocks of one another meant there was never a shortage of playmates...or grown-up support.

Joey and EmmaLynn had gotten their house on Boyle...not quite two blocks down from Kelly and Alyssa...Nicky and Kathy...and Jimmy. But even more family members had moved into the neighborhood.

EmmaLynn's parents had moved down from Minneapolis when her dad retired...and they took over the apartment the Boungiovanni's had just left. And perhaps the biggest shock...Nadine and Tony Sr. had decided to sell the house they'd lived in for over fifty years and move into an apartment...the three bedroom in Rich Allen's building where Nicky and Kathy had lived while their house was being renovated!

Ever since Nadine had finally realized she needed to let her children live their own lives she'd been trying to get back in their good graces. It was easier with some than with others. Jimmy had never really had a beef with her...and Nicky wasn't the confrontational type. He might grumble to his brothers or to Kelly, but he never told Nadine where to get off as far as her attitudes regarding his choices for his life and his family.

No...the real work was between Tony Jr., Mark, Joey...and Alyssa and Kelly.

After Kelly had gotten hurt, Nadine had come to the hospital and extended an olive branch, so to speak. And when he came home she had pitched in to help with cooking and childcare so Alyssa could focus her attention on Kelly. She started to go to things at the kids' school...Andy and Jesse's games...Maggie's dance recital. And she dusted off her sewing machine to make Maggie and Lexi little matching dresses...just like she used to make Alyssa's clothes when she was a child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But all the distractions couldn't keep them from stressing over Judge Trumbell's ruling...and it came down right around the time Alyssa was making plans for Lexi's first birthday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg Zvonecek came by one evening early in August...about three weeks after their meeting in the judge's chambers. The family had just finished dinner and Mills herded the kids outside to walk around the neighborhood to try and find the ice cream truck so Kelly and Alyssa could have some time to talk to the attorney.

The three sat down at the table and Kelly pulled his wife as close as he could. He could feel her trembling with anticipation over what this man was about to tell them.

"So?" he asked. "Did you hear anything?"

Greg nodded...and he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Judge Trumbell denied Jaclyn Fisher's petition. "

He reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"The fact that the judge called me himself is nothing short of amazing..." Greg said. "But I wanted to make sure I got this right...so I wrote it down."

He unfolded the paper...and glanced down at the chicken scratch he called handwriting.

"County Jail is no place to take a baby...and any mother that cared about her child would never consider taking her into such an untenable environment..."

It probably hadn't escaped the judge's attention that there had been another altercation...this time in the men's section...where two rival gang members had gotten into a fight and one had shanked the other with a toothbrush filed into a deadly weapon.

"Ms. Fisher should be grateful that the Severides have generously offered to provide photographs and progress reports to her. And Mr. Frankel is dead wrong when he says they're biased against Ms. Fisher...they're putting Lexi's safety and well-being first...which is what any _parent _would do."

The attorney folded the paper in half, then in half again...and returned it to the inside pocket of his jacket.

Kelly and Alyssa both breathed a sigh of relief.

But Greg wasn't through yet.

"And another interesting piece of information...I heard through the grapevine that her case was assigned to Judge Harrison's court. Harvey Frankel would be wise to take a deal...because Judge Harrison has a reputation. She has a special place in her heart for children...and child killers don't fare well in her courtroom."

"What kind of deal could that woman possibly make?" Alyssa asked...a hard edge creeping into her voice.

"Twenty-five to life would be my guess..." Greg answered. "Trust me...if Judge Harrison has anything to do with it...the only way Jaclyn Fisher's getting out of jail is in a pine box."

That was a huge relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of Lexi's party arrived...and everyone was vibrating with excitement. Everyone except the birthday girl.

Kelly was curious to see what she'd do when everybody arrived. And when she had a mountain of presents to open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out a summer party was a helluva lot easier than a winter one. Being able to spill out into the yard was great...you didn't have to climb over ten people to get to things...and the noise level was a lot more tolerable.

Mills was presiding over half a dozen grills with Station 51's Candidate lending an assist. The ribs were cooking on the big gas grill...the chicken and burgers were going on Jimmy's...and brats, sausages and hot dogs were cooking on the old propane grill and a couple of charcoal burning ones hastily picked up from the hardware store.

Inside all five burners on the stove were going...huge pots boiled corn on the cob...and there were pans of pasta salad, potato salad and Cole slaw in both the upstairs and the downstairs fridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly watched the preparations as Lyssa, her mom, and her sisters-in-law moved like an army to get food on the table for seventy people give or take a few. He frowned when he noticed how much Alyssa was favoring her right arm.

She still hadn't gotten it checked out...and he was beyond frustrated with her. She had a million excuses about why she hadn't made the appointment. Things were too busy...the store...something with the kids.

He made up his mind to give her an ultimatum. Either she make the appointment this week or he was gonna do it for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was about to go take over what Alyssa was doing when Morgan Craddock came up from the man cave.

Hollywood had just gotten back to town. Immediately after "Chicago Fire" wrapped he had taken off for eight weeks to Vancouver to film a movie...it was a leading role...the biggest thing he'd done yet. He was working with some A-List people and it was all thanks to the attention he'd gotten from "Chicago Fire".

"Hey, Lieutenant...great party. As usual..."

Morgan had been a regular guest since Andy and Jesse were about seven...when they threatened not to play with him any more if he didn't come to their birthday.

Kelly turned around...distracted from his mission.

"Thanks." he said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Morgan asked.

Kelly looked back at his wife...then at his friend.

"Yeah...sure." he answered. "What'd ya need?"

Morgan cocked his head in the direction of the front door, indicating that he wanted to step outside. Kelly shot one more glance at Lyssa before he followed Hollywood out to the front porch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the door was closed behind them, Hollywood took a deep breath.

"What's up?" Kelly asked.

"Did I ever tell you Shaina's grandfather was a pastor?"

Severide shrugged.

"I don't think so...why?"

"Well...he's really upset about the baby..." Morgan continued.

Shaina was about six months pregnant with her and Morgan's first child. They had met when she signed on to play paramedic Rebecca Morton on "Chicago Fire" in season two. Morgan had actually created the character and written the initial story arc about a paramedic who transfers in to the fictional Station 12 in an attempt to avoid a controlling ex-husband who refuses to accept that their relationship is over. She a Morgan's character developed an "on-the-job" flirtation that turned into a full scale romance...and in the past season's finale, after "Lieutenant Whitlock" was slightly injured rescuing two boys from a cave in...her character revealed that she was pregnant with his child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly shrugged again. Where was Hollywood going with this?"

"Okay..."

"And Shaina's real close with her grandparents...and she doesn't want to upset him...so...she wants to get married. Before the baby comes."

"So you're gettin' married? That's great. Congratulations." Kelly said as he slapped his friend on the back.

"We've been talking about it..." Morgan said. "But we were gonna do a big wedding after the baby got here."

He ran his hand through his hair...something he did when he was anxious, Kelly had noticed.

What did he have to be nervous about?

"Just spit it out, Man..." Severide told him.

"So, Shaina doesn't want to upset her grandpa...so we're getting married Labor Day weekend."

"That's like...less than two weeks away."

"I know...and I know it's short notice..." Morgan went on. "But I want you and Alyssa and the kids to be there. I want you to be my best man."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly just about did a double take. He wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"You want me...to be your best man?" he asked. "What about your brothers?"

Morgan was the eldest of four boys. It seemed logical that he'd ask one of them to stand up for him.

"I been thinkin' about it..." Morgan said. "And honestly...and I know this sounds really lame...but all the stuff that's happened in the past few years...the show, meeting Shaina and everything. Bottom line is...if you hadn't spent the kinda time you did...so I could do it right...none of this would've happened."

Kelly was still reeling.

"I don't know what to say...yeah...I'll do it. I'll talk to Alyssa..."

"I know it's short notice on furlough time..."

"I'll trade a couple shifts. There's a couple favors I can call in."

He reached out and clasped Morgan's hand to pull him into a "man-hug".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day just flew by.

After everyone had had their fill of food...and the leftovers were ready to haul down to the fire house...they got ready to serve the cake.

They'd already discovered long ago that cupcakes were the way to go when you had a crowd like this. Everybody liked different things...so there were about five different kinds...and the big, pink jumbo cupcake with the number one candle for the birthday girl.

And where Maggie may have figured out that _her_ birthday was all about her, that realization didn't really translate over to her baby sister.

All week long they'd tried to practice singing "Happy Birthday" and blowing out the candle...and every night Maggie got in there to "show Lexi how to do it!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi looked so cute...her little red and white gingham sundress...with what hair she had caught up in a red and white bow...little white sandals because she was ready to start walking any minute now. Her blue eyes sparkled as Kelly held her over her cupcake as everybody sang to her.

But as the last note faded...

"Blow out the candle Lexi!" Kelly told her, as he leaned down with the baby in his arms. "C'mon...blow..."

Then the candle was out.

Maggie had sneaked in under his arm and done it herself.

"Maggie!" Andy said. "You're supposed to let Lexi do it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly handed Lexi to Alyssa and then scooped Maggie into his arms. He carried his daughter into the house and straight up the stairs to her room.

This was uncharted territory...him punishing her...but they had gone over this again and again all week long.

"What'd we talk about, Maggie Grace?" he asked sternly, as he plopped her on the bed. "Who's birthday party is this? Yours...or Lexi's?"

"Lexi's..." Maggie whispered.

"So who's supposed to blow out the candle?"

"Lexi..." Maggie whispered again.

"That's right."

Kelly knelt down in front of the little girl...his little Princess.

"When it's your birthday, you get to blow out the candle...and open all the presents and have everybody clap for you..." he said. "But today's Lexi's day...and you need to let her have a turn. That's part of being a big sister. You understand?"

Maggie nodded...just a little...and looked up at him, big teal blue eyes swimming with tears.

It tore his at his heart...and he forced himself not to pick her up and hug her...not yet.

"Okay...we're gonna sit for three minutes...and then we can go back to the party."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three minutes was what he and Lyssa had agreed on for time-out...just do the kids' ages...but three minutes seemed like an eternity when Maggie was whimpering and sniffling.

Finally...it was over and he scooped his Baby Girl into his arms again.

"Hey..." he said quietly, as he gently lifted her chin with one finger. "Daddy loves you...you know that, right?"

Maggie nodded. And snuggled against his neck.

It was hard being a big girl sometimes.

Kelly took her into the bathroom and wiped her face with a damp cloth before he carried Maggie back down the stairs to the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after everyone had gone and the kids were in bed...and the house more or less put back to rights Kelly came up behind Alyssa as she turned back the covers on their bed.

He leaned down and gently wrapped her in his strong embrace and she leaned back against his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Tired..." she answered.

"You know what I'm gonna say next..." he told her softly.

"I know..."

He slowly turned her to face him.

"Morgan asked me somethin' today..." he said. "He and Shaina are gettin' married. And he wants us to be there."

"When?"

"Labor Day weekend...at Shaina's grandparents' farm...in Kentucky."

Alyssa looked up in a hurry.

"But that's like...ten days away." she said incredulously. "How are we supposed to pull that off?"

Kelly pushed her hair back from her face.

"I don't know...I can switch a couple shifts with the guys on Red watch. He owes me a favor."

"So you're gonna be pullin' double shifts?"

He nodded reluctantly. He knew this was gonna be a huge load on Alyssa...and now he wasn't gonna be around to help her.

But Hollywood was his friend...and this was important to him. He'd asked Kelly to be his best man even though he had three brothers to choose from. That meant something.

"I know it's a lot, Lyssa." he whispered. "Let's just go to bed...and we can figure everything out in the morning..."

Alyssa melted against his chest.

"I know..." he whispered again. "I know. I love you..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next week Kelly felt like he was living at Station 51. He had called in a couple favors with his counterpart on Red Watch...and the guy agreed to cover for him for the long weekend...but it meant Kelly had to pull two doubles before he left. With one day off in between.

That meant Alyssa was on her own with the kids...and the preparations for the trip.

She had to get clothes for six people packed...make sure everyone had appropriate "wedding attire"...pack toiletries and diapers...make sure there was enough to keep four kids occupied for an eight hour drive.

She had to call DCFS to report they were taking Lexi out of the state.

There was just so much to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly came home dead on his feet. They'd had a helluva night.

They had been called to the scene of a collapsed porch. It was down in the University district...somebody was having a party and too many people had congregated on the back stairs...and the whole thing came down. Three levels...over one hundred people...most of them injured to some extent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He came in through the back door just like always...and the whole house was in chaos. He could hear the television blaring in the front room and over that he could hear Maggie shouting that it was her turn...and Lexi was just shouting for the sake of shouting.

He dropped his bag and held out his arms to Alyssa.

She put down what she was doing and crossed the room and as soon as he could he pulled her in close.

"Last one?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Last one...thank God..."

She looked up at him.

"Are you oaky?"

"I'll live." he said "Hollywood's gonna owe me like he's never owed me before. And this time I'm gonna be sure to collect!"

He hugged Alyssa tight...but she pulled away after a few moments.

"I've still got a million and one things that need to get done so we can leave tomorrow." she said. "Will you go sort out whatever's goin' on out there?"

Kelly let out his breath...what he wanted was to go upstairs and go to sleep.

But he could see Lyssa was at her wit's end...and he'd never get any rest with all the racket the kids were making.

He nodded...and gave his wife a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is MY turn!" Maggie said, stamping her foot. "You guys been playin' for a HOUR!"

"How would you know?" Andy teased. "You don't even know how to tell time!"

"I jus' KNOW!"

Lexi let out a high pitched squeal that made Kelly wince as he came into the living room.

"All right...enough!" he said, raising his voice to make himself heard over the four kids. "I said...ENOUGH!"

Three of the four noisemakers turned around to see Daddy standing there with his angry face on.

The fourth just let out another squawk.

Kelly looked at his kids...one by one.

"Okay...TV goes off. We're gonna get breakfast..."

"But I din't get a turn to play!" Maggie cried. "Andy and Jesse was bein' mean!"

"Maybe we'll have time to play later." Kelly told her. "But right now we're on radio silence."

"We wasn't playin' the radio!" Maggie protested.

"It's just a expression..." Jesse whispered. "It means we're bein' quiet."

He knew better than to smart off to his dad in a situation like this.

Andy reluctantly stopped the game...he and Jesse were on level 24...and it was so intense, they didn't want to stop.

But Dad looked like he meant business. And Andy wasn't about to take any chances.

Maggie pouted and crossed her arms over her little chest.

She was about to protest the unfairness of it all one more time when Jesse took her by the shoulders and started to propel his sister toward the kitchen.

"C'mon Maggie...you can sit next to me..." he said.

Kelly reached down and plucked Lexi out of her rolling walker. That was what Shay had bought her for her birthday...and the little girl loved it. Now she could almost keep up with the big kids...and she'd run over your toes if you weren't careful.

"Time for breakfast, Sweetie Pie..." he said as he shifted her into one arm. "Let's go get some before Andy eats it all..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He never did get his nap...

Even though the boys went off with their cousins...and Samantha and Nicole came to watch the girls...there was so much to do and Alyssa looked like she was about ready to drop.

So he hauled the suitcases up from the basement and ran to the store for the last minute items...filled up the gas tank and checked the tires...and once the packing was done, he loaded everything into Alyssa's mini-van.

After he'd made the last trip...when he'd stowed "Baby Jail" under the rear seat and finally figured out how to pack the double umbrella stroller he'd bought that day...he headed back into the house.

It was blessedly silent...for the first time since he'd walked through the door that morning. He headed straight for the dining room where Alyssa was packing the diaper bag and the girls 'bags of tricks'...little things to keep them amused on the drive. Well...as best as you could amuse a three year old and a one year old stuck in a car for eight hours.

Kelly came up behind her and reached around to still her hands.

"This can wait till morning." he said. "Let's go to bed."

Alyssa leaned back against her husband. That sounded like the best thing she'd heard all day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arms around one another they climbed the stairs...and at the top he leaned down to kiss her. Then Alyssa headed toward their room, and he quietly opened the door to the girls' room to check on the kids.

He listened for a moment to Maggie's little slurpy noises as she sucked her thumb...and looked in at Lexi lying on her back with her blankie wrapped tight in her little fist.

In the boys' room he listened to them breathe in perfect unison...then crossed the room to tuck Andy's foot back under the blanket...and pick up the teddy bear that Jesse used to sleep with. He was too big now...but the bear still sat in the corner of the bed, keeping watch while the twins slept.

He closed the door without a sound and went to his room at the end of the hall.

He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed...after two nights in his rack at the firehouse. The cot with the two inch mattress wasn't the most comfortable...not compared to the queen sized bed at home. And having his wife to hold was an added bonus, of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They climbed into bed and tangled themselves together beneath the sheets.

Kelly ran his hands over Lyssa's body...as if to make sure this was the real thing...not just some dream he'd be rudely awaked from when the bells went off.

"I can't believe I get a whole week off now..." he whispered as he nuzzled in to kiss that special place on Alyssa's neck that always got things started.

"I'm not sure a road trip with four kids is gonna be such a vacation..." Alyssa told him lightly.

"I don't care..." he growled. "I get to be with my family...and I don't have to look at a firehouse for eight whole days."

Then he turned back to the business at hand.

"No more talking...I just spent two days with a bunch of firefighters..."

What woman could resist pillow talk like that?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Kelly pulled into the parking lot outside the motel and slammed it into 'park'. Then he grumbled something unintelligible in Alyssa's general direction before he went into the office to get their room keys.

God...what a day. What circle of Hell had you trapped in a mini-van with four kids for thirteen hours? Kelly was positive that they'd stopped at every rest stop between Chicago and this little town outside of Louisville...because no one had to use the bathroom at the same time.

They'd played all the games parents use to distract kids on endless car rides...looking for out of state plates...trying to decode the different vanity plates...adding up the numbers on license plates. Of course Maggie and Lexi were too little to play...but that didn't stop them from being very vocal participants.

And then he had to pull over to the side of the road when Andy and Jesse got a little over enthusiastic playing 'Slug Bug'...and it deteriorated into a fist fight in about two point two seconds.

After giving both boys a stern talking to...Kelly went and wedged himself in between the twins in the far back seat to keep them from killing each other.

The upside to that was he got a three hour nap out of the deal.

The downside was the scathing look his wife had given him in the rear view mirror when they stopped at a pancake house for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got back on the road... and thankfully the two girls had fallen asleep shortly thereafter. Another hour...and the boys had joined them.

Alyssa was still pissed...so they drove the rest of the way in silence.

By the time they made it to the motel Kelly had spent the past two hours fighting a nagging headache and mentally apologizing to his mom and his Grandma Kelly for every rotten thing he'd ever done. Every prank he ever pulled...every time he opened up a smart mouth. This trip was definitely payback.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We was 'spectin' y'all a couple hours ago..." the clerk drawled as he swiped Severide's credit card. "'Nother hour and we'da cancelled your reservation."

"Sorry..." Kelly told him. "With four kids...it took longer than we thought it would."

"Me 'n the wife used to drive at night when ours were little. We'd start after dinner...n' drive all night long. The kids slept...an' we got some alone time."

That didn't sound like a bad idea.

Assuming Alyssa was speaking to him again by the time they headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he collected the keycards he got back in the van and drove around to the back where their adjoining rooms were facing the pool.

He opened the door then went back to where Alyssa was trying to rouse the twins.

"C'mon boys..." she said as she shook them both gently. "We're here."

"Huh?" Andy asked sleepily.

"We're here...let's go inside."

"'Bout time..." Andy grumbled...until it turned into a yawn.

Kelly looked up from unbuckling Maggie from her car seat...ready to tell Andy not to talk back to his mom...but decided it wasn't worth it. He wouldn't remember in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa walked Andy into the room and tucked him into bed...then when she came back Kelly took Maggie in. Once all the kids were in bed he unloaded the suitcases and collapsed into bed himself.

"Lyssa..." he said softly. "Don't bother with all that stuff..."

He knew she was trying to go through one of the suitcases...

"Just come to bed, Babe." he said. "We can sort it all out in the morning."

Lyssa bristled...but then the exhaustion just flooded over her and she turned with a sigh.

She crossed the room to the double bed where Kelly lay...unbuttoned her shorts and let them fall to the floor.

He held back the covers so she could climb in...and once she'd turned to him he reached one hand up the back of her t-shirt and unhooked her bra in one quick motion. A little wiggling around and he was able to pull it out her sleeve. Then he wrapped his wife in his arms and held her as close as he could.

And Alyssa melted into him.

"I'm sorry, Honey." she whispered. "I've sorry I've been such a bitch all night."

"You've had a lot to deal with this week." he said diplomatically as he pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and let his fingers run through the long, wavy tresses. "I dumped this whole trip in your lap...then I bailed on you."

She smiled in the dark and gently stroked one finger down the side of his face.

"You can't even let me apologize...can you?" she said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Kelly smiled too...

"I'll tell you what..."

He ran his fingers through her hair once more...then over her shoulder...down the back of her arm...and finally along the outline of her breast.

"Tomorrow we'll put all the kids in the other room and you can apologize to me all night long if you want to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came entirely too early for Kelly's liking.

But he was startled awake when Maggie tumbled in between him and Alyssa...and Lexi was holding a conversation only she could understand.

He rolled onto his back slowly...stretching as best he could. Thirteen hours in the car had made him feel about a hundred years old.

"Wake up Daddy!" Maggie said as she bounced up and down on her hands and knees.

How was it that little kids were always so energetic so early in the day?

"I'm awake...I'm awake...quit bouncing."

Maggie gave one final bounce for good measure and she made the most of it as she launched herself across her daddy.

Kelly groaned as thirty one pounds landed on his stomach.

He wrapped one arm around her and rolled her off of him...then he reached out to Alyssa who burrowed in to his side to try and stay asleep just a few moments longer.

"Uh-uh..." he told her. "If I gotta wake up, you gotta wake up."

Now it was Alyssa's turn to groan.

"Daddy!" Maggie said as she popped up beside him. "Me n' Lexi's hungry."

"Bah-bah!" Lexi added.

She wanted her bottle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly leaned over and kissed his wife before he extracted himself from between her and his daughter.

"I'll run across the street to the gas station and get some milk and juice." he said. "That should hold 'em till we can get somethin' to eat."

"What time is it?" Alyssa asked.

Kelly glanced at his phone before he shoved it in his pocket.

"Seven forty-five..."

Alyssa groaned again.

"Be careful..." she told him as he put his wallet in his back pocket and grabbed the key card off the dresser.

"I promise to look both ways..." he said.

"Smart alec..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later he was back with a gallon of milk, a gallon of orange juice, and four packages of those little powdered doughnuts.

Lyssa had managed to open up one of the suitcases and find Lexi's little outfit with the pink strawberries all over.

Kelly set his load down and reached into the diaper bag for a clean bottle and a sippy cup. He poured the milk and set up the doughnuts on the table.

Maggie scampered over and climbed up into one of the chairs while Kelly plucked Lexi out of the port-a-crib and sat down with her in his lap.

"Why don't you go shower, Lyssa? I'll watch the kids...so you can take your time."

"We've gotta get the girls cleaned up..." she said.

"I'll give 'em a bath once you're done." Kelly told her.

Even though nothing had been said...he knew her arm was bothering her. She didn't need to try to juggle a wet squirming baby in the shower.

Alyssa smiled as she crossed the room to kiss him.

He really was the best husband in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time she had finished getting ready Andy and Jesse had migrated over from the adjoining room. They were sprawled out on the double beds.

"What're we gonna do today?" Andy asked.

"We're gonna go to Shaina's parents' farm...and see her and Morgan." Kelly told him.

"Is it a real farm?" Jesse asked. "With animals and tractors and stuff?"

Kelly shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"The sooner you guys can get ready, the sooner we can get some breakfast..." Alyssa said.

The kids looked up at her...and she had to laugh at the sight of Maggie and Lexi both covered in powdered sugar.

"Kelly..." she said with a giggle. "Kelly...look at them."

He just shook his head and chuckled.

"Even my girls eat like a couple of firemen..." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then he pushed himself and Lexi back from the table.

"All right...let's roll, guys. Boys...in other room...girls in here."

Alyssa started to herd Andy and Jesse back into the adjoining room, while Kelly plopped Lexi back in the port-a-crib and went to start the bath.

Once the kids were all clean and dressed he took a fast shower and threw clean clothes on...he wasn't a firefighter for nothing...and they were in the car in search of a pancake house or a diner.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

They found a family style restaurant just down the road from their motel and once they got through the indignity of the young waiter bringing two high chairs instead of a high chair and a booster seat...after they managed to soothe Maggie's ruffled feathers...

"I _not_ a baby!" she insisted. "I three an' _a half_!"

"Maggie...he didn't know." Kelly told her. "It's okay...it's not the end of the world."

"He not very smart!"

"SHHH!"

Kelly and Alyssa both looked around them, hoping nobody had heard their very opinionated daughter.

"That's not a nice way to talk..." Alyssa said. "He made a mistake. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You're just too short...that's all" Andy told her. "Lexi's almost the same size as you! An' she's just _one_!"

"Shut it down, Andy..." Kelly told him in a low voice. "You're not helping things."

"But it's true!"

Severide leaned over and addressed his firstborn...

"I said 'shut it down'...now...or you and me are gonna go sit in the car while everybody else eats breakfast."

"But Dad...I'm hungry!" Andy protested.

"You're a piggy!" Maggie said.

She had to get her two cents in.

"Maggie...Daddy's handling it..." Alyssa whispered to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before it could go any further...another country was heard from.

"Da-da?" Lexi piped up. "Num-nums?"

Happy for the distraction Kelly turned to the little girl sitting beside him.

"You want a 'Mickey Mouse' pancake?"

The baby clapped her hands.

"Me-mow!"

Okay...now they knew what one person was ordering. Now they had to figure out the other five.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual, Andy wanted what Kelly ordered...in this case a 'Triple Play'...three pancakes, three eggs, three strips of bacon and hash browns.

"I'll tell you what, Andy..." Alyssa said. "I'll order that...and you order the kiddie menu one and we'll trade."

The kids menu had the 'Single'...one pancake, one egg, one strip of bacon.

Kelly shot her a look across the table.

"I just don't have an appetite." she told him.

His mouth set into a hard line.

Alyssa was taking pain meds, he realized. That always killed her appetite...and she needed every pound she could get. She couldn't afford to skip a meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their meal...after Lexi ate 'Me-mow's' ears and his 'p-appo' mouth...and tried to get Maggie's 'p-appo'...who wouldn't surrender, so Kelly had to order a couple pieces of the fruit...they got back into the car and headed out to Shaina's family farm.

The family turned off the dirt road and Kelly steered the van slowly up the mile long drive.

"How'd you like to shovel this driveway?" he asked the twins.

"Only if I got to drive Uncle Jose's snowplow." Andy said.

Kelly chuckled.

His buddy Vargas still had his landscaping business and did snow removal in the winter.

They pulled up in front of a huge, white farmhouse. It was a little like stepping back in time. Or waking up in a re-run of that old TV show 'The Waltons'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan came out to greet them.

He unbuckled Maggie from her car seat and tossed the little girl into the air. She squealed with delight as he caught her and set her on the ground.

Andy and Jesse tumbled out of the way back seat and Morgan caught them up in a bear hug.

"Hey! You made it!" he said.

"We had to drive forever!" Andy told him.

Amen to that...Kelly thought as he picked Lexi up into his arms.

"Well, you're here now." Morgan said. "And there's a ton of fun stuff we can do together..."

Shaina came out of the house and slowly descended the porch steps.

She went straight to Alyssa and hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad you could come..." she whispered.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world." Alyssa assured her.

"Come inside..." Shaina told her. "Meet my parents."

Kelly herded the children in front of him as he followed his wife up the steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found themselves in a Great Room that took up the entire first floor. It was decorated simply...comfortably...with a sitting area and a dining area to the left and a massive kitchen to the right. On the kitchen there were two window seats and they looked out over the entire property.

Andy and Jesse ran over to stare out at the small lake and the endless fields surrounding it.

"Whoa! Would you look at that backyard!" Andy said breathlessly.

It made their yard, which was massive by Chicago standards, look like a postage stamp.

"It must take forever to mow the lawn!" Jesse added.

Kelly stifled a chuckle.

Shaina introduced the Severides to her parents Bert and Lonnie, and her brother Vance.

They'd meet her grandparents and her sisters at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan turned to the twins.

"Hey, guys..." he said. "You wanna see how you get around a place this big?"

"How?" Jesse asked.

"You'll see..." Morgan replied with a devilish grin.

He looked up at Kelly...

"You up for a little fun?"

"Who're you talkin' too?" Severide scoffed.

"Let's go then..." Hollywood told him.

Alyssa looked nervously from her husband to his friend...the smell of testosterone was pungent in the air. She had a feeling this...whatever it was... was going to be the boys' dream come true...and one of her worst nightmares.

"Lead the way..." Kelly said.

He gave his wife a quick kiss on his way out the door.

"Be careful, Kelly..." she called after him as the screen door slammed shut.

She turned to Shaina.

"I'm not gonna like this...am I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan led Kelly and the boys out to the barn with his future brother-in-law bringing up the rear.

Along the back wall off to one side there were three tarps...covering three four-wheel ATV's!

"No way..." Kelly said with a huge smile.

He hadn't ridden one of these in years!

"Are we gonna ride on these, Dad?" Andy asked in awe.

"You bet we are..." Kelly answered.

Andy's smile matched his dad's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan fitted each of the boys with helmets and goggles...then he and Kelly donned them as well. They pushed the vehicles out of the barn, away from the horses, and Vance gave Kelly a quick refresher course.

They rode all over the property...Andy with his arms locked around his dad's waist...and Jesse hung onto Morgan. They gunned it going up the hills. They went flying over the fields. And they rode through the marshy land down by the lake.

By the time they got back to the house the only parts of them not covered in mud were their heads and around their eyes.

"That was awesome!" Andy cried. "That was better than go-karts!"

"It was better than Batman!" Jesse added.

Batman was their favorite roller-coaster at Great America.

"It was pretty awesome..." Kelly agreed.

This was the kind of thing he loved doing with his boys. The hard-hitting, fast-moving, adrenaline rush kind of things. Their screams and squeals of laughter were pure music to his ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in the hell did you do?"

Alyssa couldn't believe what she saw as her husband and her sons made their way back from the barn, laughing all the way.

"Mom! We went four-wheeling!" Andy was practically vibrating with excitement.

"It was so cool!" Jesse added.

"We went all over the _whole_ farm!" Andy went on. "This place is _gi-normous_!"

"An' we got all muddy!"

"I can see that." Alyssa replied icily.

She was glaring at Kelly.

Andy and Jesse were confused. Why was Mom mad? They just had the best time ever...and Mom looked like she was ready to blow up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kelly...how could you do this?"

Kelly didn't see what all the fuss was about anymore than the twins did.

"What? They're just a little dirty." he said.

What was important was that he had a great day with his boys...it was a memory that would last for a long, long time.

"A_ little_ dirty?" Alyssa sputtered incredulously. "A _little_? Their clothes are _ruined_! So are their _shoes_! And we didn't bring anything for you to change into!"

"So...I'll just hose 'em down...no big deal."

"Oh no you won't. If you think the three of you are getting in my car soaking wet and covered in mud, you've got another thing coming Severide!"

She turned and headed back to the house.

"Lyssa!" Kelly called after her. "Where're you goin'?"

Alyssa turned back to him.

"I'm going to get my keys...and my purse...and I'm going to find a Wal-Mart or something and get Andy and Jesse some clean clothes."

"I'll do it..." he said.

"What part of 'you're not getting in my car' didn't you understand?" she said. "I'm going to get clothes...you're staying here."

She turned away from him again.

"And don't touch my daughters with all that mud on you!" she said over her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly heard the screen door slam...then the other door...then the car door. He heard the engine turn over...and he heard her drive away.

"Dad?" Jesse asked. "Are we in trouble?"

Kelly turned and looked down at his son, into blue eyes so much like his own. He could see the worry in the boy's eyes.

"No...you're not." he said. "Just me..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The ride back to the motel felt twice as long as the ride out to the farm. Maybe even longer than the ride from Chicago.

Nobody said a word. Alyssa was silent as a stone...and Kelly had given up trying to get her to speak to him. The kids were stunned into silence. This was the worst fight Andy and Jesse could ever remember their mom and dad having. Maggie didn't know what was going on...just that something was not right.

Only Lexi seemed oblivious to the tension, and she occasionally churbled to herself as she looked out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly swung through a drive through and bought burgers and fries for himself and the boys...and nuggets for Lexi and Maggie.

Alyssa just gave him a frosty stare when he asked if she wanted anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While he fed the kids, she took the boys gym shoes into the bathroom of their motel room and tried to save them. They were brand new... bought just before the trip...right in time to start school the day after they got back.

After dinner, he sent the boys off to take a long shower, while he wiped the girls hands and faces and changed them into their little Princess pj's. And once the boys were done, he got into the shower himself.

As he let the hot water pummel him he tried to think of a way to make things right with Alyssa. He had to make her understand...he wasn't trying to make more work for her. He was trying to build a lifetime of memories with the kids...to give them different experiences so one day they could say...'Yeah, I remember the time I went four-wheeling with my dad. We got covered head to toe in mud and it was one of the best days we ever had.'

She had to know how important that kind of thing was to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He dried off and wrapped the towel tight around his waist.

The kids were watching a movie on the tablet.

"Dad..." Andy groaned. "Do we _hafta_ watch 'Frozen' again?"

Kelly sighed.

That was the hardest part about there being such a big age gap between the twins and Maggie.

"Once your sisters go to sleep, you can watch somethin' else." he said. "Until then...yes...you have to watch 'Frozen' again."

Now it was Andy's turn to sigh.

"SHHHH!" Maggie told him. "'Dis is the bestest part!"

"You oughta know..." Andy grumbled. "You've only seen it a _billion_ times!"

"Andy...don't start with her." Kelly warned him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked through the door into the adjoining room and pulled shorts and a t-shirt out of the drawer. He slipped them on, then he went looking for his razor.

He rifled through his shaving kit...and he found everything but the one thing he was looking for.

"Hey, Lyssa..." he asked. "Did you forget to pack my razor?"

Alyssa looked up...tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

"What?" he said, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "I'm just askin' a question..."

In answer she slammed the shoe she was wiping down onto the vanity top, pushed past Kelly...and stormed out the door.

'What the hell...' he thought as he started to follow her.

"Boys..." he said as he walked past the open door connecting the two rooms. "Watch your sisters. I'll be right back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found his wife pacing back and forth by the car, hugging herself to keep from coming completely apart.

"Lyssa...Lyssa, I'm sorry." he said.

She continued to pace...it was like she didn't even hear him.

"I wasn't trying to make more work for you." he went on. "I just..."

Alyssa passed in front of him again.

"Will you stop? Look at me..."

He reached out and caught her by her right arm.

"AAAHHHHH!" she cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her scream startled him...no...her scream scared him. Scared the hell out of him.

Kelly grabbed her with both hands and pulled her to him. When he did her cotton blouse slipped off of her shoulder.

As he brought her in close and wrapped his arms around her, he was sickened to find how much smaller she seemed...even compared to just a few days ago.

She had to have lost about ten pounds.

Then he saw something...not one, but two Lidoderm patches.

The transdermal anesthetic patches had been part of her old pain regimen...back when she first got out of the hospital...after Bradley Paul had nearly beaten her to death.

It was a pretty extensive regimen of meds and all of them were only available by prescription.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alyssa...what is this?" he asked hoarsely...even though he knew damn well.

Alyssa laid her head against his chest and he could feel her body shaking as she sobbed silently.

"Talk to me, Baby...would you just tell me?"

Lyssa drew a ragged breath.

"You know...my shoulder..."

He did know...he'd known for months.

And he was just as angry with himself as he was frustrated with her for not doing something about it a long time ago.

"So why haven't you done something?"

His voice was harsher than he intended it to be...but he couldn't help it.

They'd been dancing around the subject for months.

"You'd never let me ignore something this long! When it's me, you're on the phone with the doctor in about five minutes!" he continued. "You can't neglect your own health!"

He placed one finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

And his heart was in his throat as he looked into his wife's big, brown eyes. Eyes that were tired and full of tears.

Kelly swallowed hard.

"Enough is enough..."

His voice cracked as the emotion overwhelmed him. This was his wife...his partner...his best friend...and the love of his life.

"You need to stop messin' around. You need to get to a doctor...as soon as we get home." he told her. "Either you make the call...or I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wasn't prepared for the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"I did." she said quietly...so quietly it was hard to make out the words. "I already saw the doctor."

Why hadn't she told him?

"When? When did you go?"

"February..." she whispered.

February? February?

That was almost seven months ago!

How could she not tell him?

But Kelly struggled to keep his feelings in check.

"And what'd he say?"

Lyssa drew another shaky breath.

"He called it a 'frozen shoulder'." she said. "I've got a lot of scar tissue built up...and it's limiting my range of motion even more...and the muscles aren't working the way they're supposed to..."

All that sounded serious. Not something that just happened overnight.

"How long has this been goin' on?" Kelly asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

All he heard was the crickets chirping.

"Alyssa!" he said again. "How long?"

"About a year..." she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A YEAR?!"

Kelly couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"A year?!" he said again. "Alyssa..."

He wiped his hand down his face in frustration, because he had just done a little quick math. All this had started when she was taking care of him.

This time a year ago he could barely do anything for himself. He needed Alyssa to help him get dressed, to tie his shoes, set his food up, his toothbrush, everything, really.

"Lyssa...why didn't you say something sooner?" he asked.

Just thinking that his girl had been in pain all this time, just broke his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"When we get back...we're gonna make another appointment...I'm gonna go with you." he said.

He tangled his fingers in her long hair.

"We're gonna handle it together." he told her.

She had been there for him...time and time again...year after year.

Well...now it was his turn to be there for her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Kelly wished he could have a drink...preferably more than one.

But because Shaina's grandfather was a pastor...and apparently the last surviving member of the Temperance Movement...the hardest thing served at this wedding was sweet tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan and Shaina had gotten married...under the shade of the front porch...with her grandfather officiating.

They were just doing this for his benefit, Hollywood told him as they were getting ready in one of the upstairs bedrooms. They were having the wedding now because "Paw-Paw" was so upset at the idea of his great-grandchild being born out of wedlock.

They were still planning a huge wedding in Chicago about a year from now...with the white dress...the veil...the whole nine yards.

"So you gotta do this again, Lieutenant...sorry." Morgan said with a grin.

"And you're prob'ly gonna make me wear a monkey suit..."

"Take that up with Shaina...it's her show." Hollywood put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just signin' the bills..."

Kelly chuckled.

"Congratulations...you already figured out the secret to a happy marriage."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He thought about that...a happy marriage...as he stood beside Morgan.

Never in a million years would he have ever thought he'd have the life he had now. Especially after his broken engagement to Renee Whaley. After she had confessed to sleeping with another firefighter right before their wedding, Kelly was certain he'd live the rest of his life alone.

Not that he had ever lacked for female companionship...it just didn't mean anything. If he never gave anyone his heart...it could never get broken again.

But sitting in the front row, beside Morgan's mother and grandma, was his family.

Alyssa looked beautiful in her pink flowered sundress, with her long hair tumbling around her shoulders. She wore a little sweater...she called it a shrug...to cover where he had placed the Lidoderm patches on her shoulder that morning.

She held Lexi in her lap, and Maggie sat right beside her. The girls were dressed in matching yellow sundresses with a white bib collar decorated with pink flowers. Maggie's hair was in two pigtails, while Lexi barely had enough for one.

And the twins wore the opposite of Kelly's outfit. Black linen short-sleeve shirts and cream-colored linen slacks. Alyssa hadn't wanted to buy them light colored pants...but the boys insisted they were too old to be dressed in their usual color coded style...red for Andy, blue for Jesse. They wanted to be like Dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the brief ceremony Maggie slid down off her chair and before Lyssa could stop her she ran over and hugged Kelly around his leg.

He looked down and smiled...then scooped his Baby Girl into his arms and held her while Morgan and Shaina promised to love, honor, and keep one another for the rest of their lives.

Kelly couldn't help but remember the day eleven years ago when he had stood on the front lawn of Station 51 and promised...

"I, Kelly Michael, take you, Alyssa Margaret...to be my best friend and my one true love."

Morgan and Shaina kissed...and the applause from the friends and family startled him out of his daydream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa came up beside him and took a glass of iced tea from the table where waiters were keeping the refreshments coming in the eighty-five degree sun.

"How're you doin'?" he asked her.

"Okay..." she answered. "How about you?"

"You could have warned me I was gonna have to make a speech..."

While they were getting ready, Morgan had made an off handed comment about how he couldn't wait to hear Kelly's "Best Man Speech".

And Kelly started to panic.

"I honestly thought you knew that came with the job." Alyssa chided. "I mean...every wedding since the dawn of time..."

But he really hadn't been to too many weddings.

There was Andy and Heather Darden's...a million years ago. And Andy's brother Tom had been the Best Man. And if there were any speeches...they came long after he had been to the bar.

When Joey and EmmaLynn had gotten married it was really laid back...in Alyssa and Kelly's back yard...there really were no bridesmaids and groomsmen and whatever. The rent-a-reverend said 'you may kiss the bride' and everybody got right to the party.

He supposed there might have been a speech or two at his own wedding. He remembered Casey makin' a toast at the reception they'd had at Mills' family restaurant. But he hadn't realized that was expected. He thought it was just Matt bein' Matt.

He didn't have a clue what he was going to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He slipped his arm around her and together they went to collect their children.

Maggie was up on the "dance floor", a raised platform out on the lawn, twirling around, loving the way her dress pouffed out. Not as much as her tutu...but it seemed to be doing the trick.

Andy and Jesse stood on the side holding Lexi as she stood up and bounced to the music.

And Kelly couldn't help but smile.

"C'mon..." he said as the little band moved into a slow song.

He led his wife up the two steps onto the platform and slowly pulled her into an embrace.

Kelly wasn't a fan of dancing. He knew he was no good at it. But Alyssa loved to dance...and _she_ was great at it. So every once in a while he might be persuaded to make a fool of himself...

Slow dancing wasn't bad. All he had to do was wrap his arms around her and let her guide his body in time to the music.

The look on her face...the love shining in her eyes...was worth any humiliation he might suffer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then he felt something crash against his right leg...and he looked down to find Lexi hanging on to his pants. For a second he wondered how she'd gotten there...then he realized she had just walked.

A smile spread across his face.

Lexi had taken her first steps.

Then he felt something against his left leg...and there was Maggie.

And behind him he heard Andy groan...

"Oh, Jeez...I don't know these people..."

And Jesse agreed.

"Neither do I..."

Kelly and Alyssa both fought to stifle their laughter.

Their boys weren't much on the 'cheese' factor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they sat down to eat, Kelly still didn't have a clue what he was gonna say. But after Shaina's grandfather had said a _long_...blessing...he handed the microphone off to Shaina's dad...who thanked everyone for coming...

"And now I'd like to ask the Best Man to say a couple words..."

Kelly felt Alyssa squeeze his hand under the table. She understood how difficult this was for him.

He pushed his chair back and made his way to the head table.

As he reached out for the mike he swallowed hard.

"Ummm...I don't know if guys watch 'Chicago Fire'..."

Several people laughed.

Duh...Severide thought to himself.

"Anyways...the character Morgan plays...is a lot like me. Especially the way he was at the beginning. But then I met my wife...and the whole changed."

He looked over at Morgan and Shaina...who were both smiling.

"You're whole world's gonna change...but...uh...hang on, 'cause it's gonna he a helluva ride."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Alyssa and Kelly sat in Dr. Leary's office.

Dr. Leary was the orthopedic surgeon who had repaired Lyssa's arm all those years before...when she had had it broken in about four places.

The doctor had already examined her...and now they were waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well...it's definitely worse than the last time you were here, Alyssa." he said. "I'm not surprised you've been having some pretty significant pain."

He tapped a few keys on the keyboard, and then turned the screen so Alyssa and Kelly could see.

"You can see here, the joint space is diminished. She's pretty much down to bone on bone. What you can't see...is there's a big mess of scar tissue encapsulating the joint."

"So what do we do about it?" Kelly asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Leary slowly took off his glasses and studied the couple before him.

"There are a couple different options." he said carefully. "Both surgical...one would be a total joint replacement...but Alyssa's still very young. It would likely have to be done again at least once in her lifetime...possibly twice."

Alyssa gripped Kelly's hand in hers.

"What I'd recommend we try first..." the doctor continued. "Is to manually break up the joint adhesions."

"And how do you do that?"

"We'd put Alyssa under general anesthetic...then forcibly dislocate the shoulder...both anteriorly and posteriorly."

Severide felt the blood draining from his face. That sounded absolutely barbaric. He'd had his shoulder forcibly dislocated...when he was grappling with Darren Chesnick in the fire that almost took his life. That was one of the few things he remembered perfectly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it?" he asked.

Dr. Leary shook his head slowly.

"Not quite. We still might have to go in arthroscopically and lyse any remaining adhesions, and debride any torn or frayed cartilage. Unfortunately we don't have complete diagnostic information going in. Alyssa still has the humeral rod...and the rest of the hardware in...so we can't get an MRI."

"Why can't you just do the whole thing that way?" Kelly wanted to know.

It sounded a lot more humane than ripping her arm off.

"With the extent of the scar tissue...that could take hours to do it that way." the doctor explained. "That's a lot of time under anesthesia."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, Alyssa squeezed Kelly's hand.

He knew she was scared. She had a problem with anesthesia once before. When they had set her jaw, something went wrong and her blood pressure bottomed out. She nearly died.

Kelly hadn't been there when it happened...and he still kicked himself sometimes for being such an idiot...such a coward...that he had very nearly walked away from the best thing he'd ever had in his whole life.

But that was in the past. Right now the important thing was that Alyssa get taken care of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left the doctor's office with their arms wrapped around one another. It was a lot to think about...a lot to talk about. Kelly wanted to talk to Shay...and maybe Google the procedure. They'd prob'ly discuss it with Alyssa's brothers too.

But in the end...really what other choice was there?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severide collapsed into his favorite chair in the common room.

It had been a long night...researching the procedures Dr. Leary had talked about again...trying to understand all the implications and what to expect in terms of recovery and rehab. Kelly knew it would be different from his own rehab, because Alyssa was starting out with about a twenty-five percent deficit to begin with...not to mention the function she had lost over the past several months. And there were other things to consider. The anesthetic...Alyssa had lost weight since going back on her pain meds, and she was down to under a hundred pounds again. There were potential complications...she always seemed to develop anemia after a surgical procedure, necessitating a transfusion. It had happened when the twins were born, after Maggie's birth...and it was a scary thing.

It was a lot to think about. It was a lot to worry about.

"Hey..." Shay said quietly as she slid into a seat beside her best friend. "How'd it go yesterday?"

Kelly looked at her with tired eyes.

"Lyssa's definitely gonna need surgery. There's no way around it."

He didn't have to add 'and I'm scared shitless...'.

Leslie knew.

"You know I'm here for you..." she told him. "I've got time to take...whatever you need...just say it."

He nodded.

The whole team would pitch in...that was a given.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before anything more could be said...the bells went off.

"Engine 51...Truck 81...Ambulance 61...Squad 3...traffic accident..."

"Time to go to work..." Kelly said under his breath.

"Thank God it's Friday..." Shay replied.

Monday...Wednesday...Friday...Sunday...it didn't make any difference.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What a mess.

An old Crown Victoria had jumped the curb and hit a hydrant. Water was spurting in every direction, making it rain all over the scene.

Severide jumped down off the Squad and ran to the first vehicle he came up on...a ten year old Chevy SUV.

The driver and the passenger were conscious and alert...nobody appeared to be in life threatening danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kelly!" Shay hollered. "Get over here!"

He ran over to the Crown Victoria where Shay was trying to control the front seat passenger. The big man was cussing and fighting and trying to get out of the vehicle.

"T!" he yelled at the unconscious driver. "T! Why da fuck did we stop?! I gotta get to da hospital...Drive, you motherfucker!"

Severide reached in to add a little muscle to the restraint effort while Shay tried to assess the patient.

"Sir! You were in an accident" she said loudly over the string of four letter words the man had just let loose.

"Accident?" the man said. "Naw...I wasn't in no accident! I got shot! I gotta get to da fuckin' hospital! C'mon, T! Drive!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawson was on the other side of the vehicle...trying to assess the driver. He had a gaping head wound...and a bullet hole through his neck.

She shook her head.

The driver was gone.

The passenger was still cursing and fighting Kelly's grip on him. He managed to pop the door latch and shove the passenger side door open part way.

"You motherfuckers! I take da goddamn bus to da hospital!"

Then there was a voice from the back seat.

"Daddy?" the little voice called out. "Daddy...I'm bleeding!"

Jeez...there was a kid back there! A little girl!

This was getting better by the minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had to get the passenger out in order to get to the little girl.

Shay was trying to get a collar on the passenger, but he was fighting her.

"Get dat shit away from me! I gotta go! I'm bleedin'!"

"Shay, let him out..." Kelly said.

It was obvious from the way the guy was fighting and thrashing that his spinal column was intact. They could board and collar him outside the vehicle.

"Clarke! Mills!" he called out. "Get over here!"

Between the three firefighters, they managed to get the victim onto a gurney and strap him down. And he must have figured out he was gonna get to a hospital, cause he stopped fighting.

He didn't, however, stop cursing.

"Jesus...dey shot me!" his voice was getting weaker. "Da motherfuckers done shot me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the meantime Dawson had come around and crawled in the backseat with the little girl.

She couldn't have been more than six or seven...and she was bleeding from a GSW to the abdomen.

Kelly turned back to the car to see what he could do. Obviously Dawson was where she needed to be.

"Mills..." he said. "Go with Shay! Grab Otis or Hermann to drive the ambo!"

"Roger that!" Mills responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severide turned to Dawson.

"Second in company'll be here any minute."

"The other side of the car looks like target practice." Dawson told him. "Grab a pediatric collar from the jump bag!"

He hustled around to the other side, splashing through the water in the gutter and grabbed the jump bag.

Gabby wasn't kidding about the car. If Kelly had to guess he'd say there were thirty holes from the front quarter panel to the rear one. Maybe more.

He pulled out the collar and handed it in to Dawson, then got down to find the lever that would pull the seat forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Severide!" Chief called out. "We need you over here!"

"You got this?" he said to Dawson.

"Yeah, go..." she said. "Make sure that second in gets over here ASAP!"

Kelly hurried off to see what Chief needed him to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning he let himself in through the back door...and was pleasantly surprised to find the kitchen empty and the house quiet.

That only happened once in a blue moon.

He dropped his bag and climbed the stairs. Maggie and Lexi's door was shut...so was Andy and Jesse's.

He silently opened Maggie's door and when he did he heard the little 'slurp-slurp' noise she made when she sucked her thumb. Then easing the door shut again he went across the hall to the twins' room.

He opened that door as silently as he had the girls'...and he could hear the rhythmic breathing that let him know his sons were still fast asleep.

He went down the hall to his own room and found the door half open.

Kelly quietly slipped inside and saw his wife sound asleep and Lexi beside her in their double bed.

He crossed the room and slid out of his shoes...then carefully crawled into bed.

Alyssa stirred.

"Shhh..." he whispered. "It's just me. Go back to sleep."

"Mmmmm..." Lyssa sighed.

She must be really exhausted...he thought.

Then he threw his arm over both her and Lexi and closed his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Kelly went out to get the paper and as he bent down to pluck it up off the front walk, he wondered why he even bothered to have it delivered. Most of the time he just got the news off the TV or read it on the internet.

But when he and Lyssa had bought the house when they were expecting the twins, for some reason he thought having the Trib delivered every day was something he should do.

"Hey, Uncle Kelly!"

He stood up to see his nephew Aiden across the street picking up the paper from their front walk.

Severide gave a wave...

"See you in a little while!"

Today was Saturday...Game Day.

Andy and Jesse, Connor and Micah from down the block had a football game that morning at eleven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he headed back inside he glanced at the front page...and lo and behold...there was the Crown Victoria from yesterday on the front page.

He slid into his usual chair and started to read the accompanying article carefully.

"Dad?" Jesse said. "Whatcha readin'?"

"Tell you in a minute, Jess..."

The passenger, Ricky Watts, 25, had apparently gotten shot in a drive-by. His cousin, Tyrone, 22, was driving him to the hospital...and Ricky's six year old daughter Erika was in the backseat. Then witnesses reported a black SUV with tinted windows speeding up to catch the car and open firing an automatic rifle into the driver's side. The car veered out of control and jumped the curb, only coming to a stop when it hit a fire hydrant.

Both Ricky and Tyrone had known gang affiliations.

The six year old had gotten caught in the crossfire. She was in critical condition at Lurie Children's Hospital.

And Ricky and Tyrone were dead. Tyrone was killed instantly by a bullet that severed his carotid artery and Ricky had bled out in the ER at Lakeshore Hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What a waste...Kelly thought as he folder the paper again.

"Dad?" Jesse persisted.

Kelly sighed.

"That's the call I was on yesterday. It was a big mess...lot of people got hurt...and it didn't have to happen."

"Can I read the article?" Jesse asked.

Kelly tossed the paper to the side and it landed on the counter.

"No...it's nothin' you need to worry about now." he said. "You've got a game in a little while."

Alyssa set a plate of pancakes, sausage, and bacon in front of Kelly, and they shared a long look.

Now that Andy and Jesse were getting older it was getting harder to shield them from the ugliness outside. Their little neighborhood was something of an oddity for the city. It was almost like stepping back in time. Most of their neighbors were cops or firefighters or other city employees. The kids went to either St. Pasqual's or the public school three blocks south on Meade. Everybody knew each other and most of the kids played together. There were always a couple of parents outside...watching what was going on. It was a great place for the kids to grow up.

And the Severide kids were especially lucky...with so many family members close by.

"C'mon...let's finish our breakfast." Alyssa told them as she sat down to help Lexi with her pancakes and sausages.

"Num-num..." the little girl said. "Num-num."

Kelly stifled a chuckle.

Lexi liked to eat just as much as the rest of the kids...she fit right in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy and Jesse probably had the biggest rooting section of any kids in the whole league.

Kelly and Alyssa, the girls, Benny, Alyssa's parents...her brothers...their families...and half of Station 51 took up an entire section of the bleachers.

"Hey, Stranger..." Casey said to Kelly as he climbed up onto the bench. "Long time, no see..."

"What's it been? A whole four hours?" Severide quipped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team had almost finished their warm up. It was almost time for the kick off.

Kelly couldn't help but feel his chest swell up with pride as he watched his boys. Andy was the quarterback...just like his old man had been...and Jesse was one helluva receiver. He didn't know if it was some kind of twin thing...but Andy always seemed to find his brother downfield and put the ball right in his hands.

It was a pretty exciting first quarter...at least for Kelly and everyone in their section. From the very first drive the boys had dominated the game. And with two minutes to play left in the first half, they were up eighteen to three. Jesse had just scored a first down and they were about twenty yards from the goal.

Piece of cake.

But the other team was getting impatient...and their coach made a substitution on defense. He sent in a kid name Brent Halliway...who at the age of twelve was almost five feet eight and over a hundred and fifty pounds.

And Brent was bound and determined not to let Jesse gain another yard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team lined up in their standard formation and right before the snap Jesse hustled around to the right side. The center snapped the ball and Jesse took off. He was going deep and Andy fired off the ball.

It was a perfect pass...as perfect as any ten and a half year old could throw...and it was just about to land neatly in Jesse's hands.

But Halliway was gunning for him...and just as he reached up to pick the ball out of the air that Yeti of a linebacker slammed into him.

Jesse hit the ground hard...so hard that everyone in the stands could hear it.

And Kelly felt it.

He was already moving before the whistle blew. He handed Maggie over to his mother-in-law and jumped down from the bleachers.

Casey, Mills, Shay, Clarke, and the rest of the firefighters were a beat behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The firefighters stepped onto the field and moved aside the kids gathered around Jesse, still lying on the ground.

Shay directed everyone back and she and Clarke gently log-rolled the little boy.

Jesse was unconscious.

"Jesse!" Kelly shouted. "Jess!"

He went to shake his son, but Leslie stopped him.

"Easy..." she said in a low voice.

Then she turned back to Jesse.

"Jesse...Jesse...c'mon, buddy..."

The little boy stirred and blinked his eyes.

"Daddy?" he said in a soft voice.

Kelly felt his heart in his throat.

"Right here, Jess..." he answered, his voice choked with emotion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could hear sirens in the distance and he realized someone...or maybe several someone's had called 911.

Alyssa dropped to her knees beside him...and she reached for her son's hand.

"Mommy? I don't feel good..." Jesse said groggily. "I think I'm gonna throw up..."

Shay and Clarke quickly rolled him before he could aspirate.

Ambulance 61, staffed by the team from Gold Watch, pulled up close to the field and ran over with the jump bags.

They were more than a little surprised to find almost half of Black Watch on scene.

"Ten year old boy..." Shay told the paramedic who was appropriately named Gold. "Loss of consciousness, maybe two minutes. Vomited once."

In no time at all, the paramedics, with an assist from Shay, had Jesse on a backboard and were moving him to the ambulance.

"Mommy!" he cried.

"Go..." Kelly told her. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

Alyssa and Shay climbed in the back of the ambo with Jesse and Kelly headed toward the parking lot, only to be cut off by Otis holding out his keys.

"Switch, Lieutenant." he said. "Take my car...and I'll take yours and take Maggie and Lexi back to the house."

That was a good idea...the best he'd heard all day.

He handed Otis his keys and took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Severide ran through the maze of corridors on his way to the ER he just had vision after horrible vision of what could be wrong with his son. And when he rounded the corner he could hear Jesse crying.

He picked up the pace and soon he was at the door of Trauma One.

"No!" Jesse cried. "Don't break my football helmet!"

Kelly stepped up to the cart where Jesse was still strapped to the backboard.

"Jess..." he said. "Jesse, Dad's here..."

"Daddy! They wanna break my helmet!"

"It's okay, Buddy...we can get you a new one."

"I'm scared!"

"I know...I know..." Kelly told him. "But it's gonna be okay. Mom and I are right here."

They both held onto Jesse's hands as his helmet and then his uniform was cut off. But no words could console the boy. He loved his uniform and he was so proud of it.

Now the red jersey with the number twenty-seven was in pieces on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took forever in the ER...the x-rays...the CT scan...the MRI...

But one by one, things came back clear. No fractures, no subdural hematoma. That was good news.

The doctor diagnosed a mild concussion, and he wanted to admit Jesse overnight for observation and monitoring.

Kelly nodded and slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

He and Lyssa were staying with Jesse...no question about it...

Shay or Casey or one of the team could stay with the other kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse was exhausted by the time they moved him upstairs to peds...and no sooner had he gotten into bed, Alyssa began gently smoothing his hair back...and he was fast asleep.

Kelly stood by the window, watching his son, watching his wife, and he finally felt his heart rate start to come back down to normal. He always worried when one of the kids was sick or hurt...but this time...

He'd suffered a head injury before...so had Alyssa. And it was a scary proposition any way you looked at it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad?"

Kelly turned at the sound of the small voice coming from across the room.

There was Andy...changed out of his football gear...wearing shorts and a t-shirt. And as soon as Kelly opened his arms, he came flying across the room. He slammed into Kelly...and this time Kelly didn't even care.

Casey came in behind his godson. Severide looked up from Andy, who was clinging to his dad like he hadn't seen him for a year.

The two friends had a silent conversation with their eyes. Casey cast a look at Andy and shook his head. Immediately Severide understood. The rest of the game had been a disaster. Andy had fallen apart without his brother.

"Hey." Kelly said quietly. "Hey...it's okay, Buddy. It's just one game. You were worried about your brother...everybody understands that."

"I couldn't complete _one_ pass, Dad!" Andy cried. "I threw _three_ interceptions!"

"You and Jesse have something special." Kelly told him, as he led his son over to the recliner.

He sank down into the chair and drew his son to him. It didn't matter that the boy was ten, almost eleven years old. Andy curled up in Kelly's lap.

"It's gonna be okay be okay, Andy." he said quietly. "Your brother's gonna be fine. Your brother's gonna be fine..."


End file.
